


Love Tastes Better When It's Cruel- Kinktober 2019

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Biting, Cunnilingus, Domesticity, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Restraints, Scarification, Sex as a Sleep Aid, Somnophilia, Temperature Play, Toys, Voyeurism, Waxplay, Window Sex, weapon play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: A collection of stories based off of the Kinktober prompts.





	1. Temperature Play- Mileena/Tanya

**Author's Note:**

> I've never officially done a Kinktober challenge before so here's to the first attempt. I jerry-rigged my own list together because I couldn't find a prompt list where I liked everything that was on it- and I figured I was more likely to finish it if each prompt was something I could do. That being said, I've never typed a lot of these kinks before so there's a good chance I'm going to miss the mark on them.
> 
> Each chapter will be named and tagged by prompt and pairing.

"Are you ready, Empress?"

"As long as you know what you're doing."

Mileena's response was met with a subtle eye roll from the Edenian- a gesture she was still able to distinguish despite Tanya's lack of visible pupils. And despite the woman's haughty gesture, she still laid back against the bed, making herself comfortable- and forcing Tanya to wait idly by while she did so. Not that the woman seemed to mind, considering Tanya got to take in the sights of her nude body, which Mileena went out of her way to show off as she got comfortable.

Still, her passive-aggressive show was met with a subtle shake of the head.

"I always know what I'm doing," Tanya assured, seemingly tired of waiting now, as she swiftly climbed over her and moved to settle between her legs. "And you've seen me do this plenty of times before."

"On the battlefield," Mileena reminded, moving a hand to brush the hair from her face as she looked up at the Edenian now- making note of her amused grin.

Tanya didn't often ask for much in terms of bedroom things; despite her outward appearance, she was rather simplistic in her wants and needs. And with a marriage and crown between them, as well as years of sharing tents and rooms, Mileena knew how to please her- and vice versa as well.

So when the woman asked to try out something new, Mileena didn't hesitate to agree.

"With a lot of screaming," she finished.

The Edenian smiled again; her red painted lips curled into a rather smug look.

"Well, there should still be plenty of that," Tanya assured, as she held her hands out in offer.

And Mileena fulfilled the request by putting her hands in Tanya's.

She felt the woman move them to headboard above her before Tanya securely tied her wrists with the rope that was already set in place; a rope that had been there about as long as the headboard had been. And when Tanya pulled her hands away, Mileena tested the strength of the knots with a few tugs before she was satisfied with the restraint.

"Good, now let's get started then, shall we?" Tanya remarked.

Mileena settled in and watched Tanya like a hawk as she grabbed whatever bottle she had brought with her. With a quick removal of the cap, the woman held it over her restrained form and poured it. And it wasn't until the liquid hit her skin did Mileena realize that it was more of an oil-like substance; it was clear in color and almost completely odorless- and what little odor there was was hard to distinguish.

Tanya poured the oil over her body, seemingly amusing herself as she dripped it over her breasts and let it pool against her navel.

Once she seemed satisfied, Tanya set the bottle aside and began to use her hands to spread the oil around.

And without restraint, Mileena purred at the touch of the woman's hands as they started at her breasts first, massaging and circling over them in smooth motions. Tanya seemed to be allowing the oil to guide her touch as she squeezed and pushed her breasts together, clearly enjoying the act herself as she repeated it several times over.

"_S_ounds like someone's enjoying herself," Tanya spoke, teasing her with the words.

"You're trying to sell me on something, aren't you?" Mileena replied, feeling the woman's hands move up to her shoulders and neck now before they slid back down to her ribs and abdomen.

"I am- and it seems like I'm getting good results."

She felt Tanya's hands slide down to her navel, spilling the pool of oil and rubbing it around her abdomen before they moved down to her hips and then her thighs. And it was hard to deny how the woman's pampering was getting her worked up, teasing her belly with a knot of anticipation as fingers rubbed over her mound and dripped oil between her legs.

There was a momentary crash of disappointment when Tanya pulled her hands away, ending the ensuing high she had been riding with the oily massage.

"Now comes the fun part," Tanya spoke, as she sat back and held her hands out.

With a snap of her fingers, the Edenian conjured fire around her lathered hands.

And there was beauty to be taken in with the sight as Tanya remained above her- a holy-looking spectacle with fire burning in her hands, as well as under the markings on her dark skin. Once white eyes now caught the reflect of orange halos in them, filling in the empty spaces.

Mileena felt that knot in her loins get tighter as she watched those hands reach out for her, as she felt the soft eruption of the fire igniting the oil that had just been smeared across her body. There was almost a tickling sensation as the orange flames spread across her, burning the first layer of oil off and allowing just a touch of the heat to kiss her skin.

But it was the touch of Tanya's hands against her that had her really feeling the heat.

Mileena leaned her head back as she felt the woman's hands start at her neck before they slowly slid down along her body. She felt the pressing dig of her fingers as Tanya massaged at her heated skin, controlling the way the fire wrapped around her hands and kissed at her body. Fingers bore into her shoulders, rubbing and kneading, before they moved to her collarbones, to her sternum.

Once more, she felt Tanya's hands grab at her breasts; she felt the woman squeeze and massage them in her fire-lit hold, rolling the tickling fire over her nipples. And she moaned softly at the sensation, feeling the tickling effect turn to warmth and then to heat- until it almost felt like the fire would burn her before Tanya pulled away. The numb sensation that was left behind mimicked the same effect of having her nipples pinched to the point of turning a dark-red before being released.

And Tanya continued to move her hands downward, rubbing at her ribs and abdomen, putting in the weight of her shoulders as the Edenian worked her palms along the outline of her abs. The oil had gathered thickest along her stomach, giving the Pyromancer more to work with as Tanya seemed to entertain herself by forming shapes in the fire.

Mileena shivered under the woman's touch.

Tanya's hands were warm as they controlled the fire, moving it around without causing harm to either of them- a delicate task to take on.

But the Edenian was skilled in her work, and was always willing to prove it.

Feeling the subtle weight against her lower abdomen, Mileena pushed her hips up against the woman's hold, testing the restraint of Tanya's hands against her- and feeling the way the woman pushed her back down. Obviously aware of her ploy.

"Easy," Tanya remarked. "No need to get impatient, Empress."

Mileena snorted in response and heard the woman chuckle in return.

She felt the touch of Tanya's hands against her thighs soon after and felt how the woman rubbed over them, slowly moving from hip to knee and back again- and slowly pushing them apart as she did. Fingers brushed against the junction of her thighs, while fingertips touched at her outer labia in tease before the woman pulled away.

And Tanya repeated the motion over and over until the heat gathered from her palms were almost unbearable.

Until Mileena could feel her own arousal beginning to drip between her legs from anticipation.

She felt Tanya push down along her thighs once more before the woman cupped a hand between her legs- and with the knot in her stomach, Mileena moved her hips and rubbed herself against the woman's palm, fluctuating the heat over her labia and clit now. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but the sensations were enough to have her moaning as she soon felt Tanya move her hand in countering motions.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tanya spoke, as she moved her other hand back to her abdomen and held her down- restricting her movements now. "It's not getting too hot for you, is it?"

"You would like that," Mileena replied, panting now through opened teeth as she tested Tanya's hold, as well as the rope around her wrists once more.

"I think you would like it too."

Mileena could feel the way Tanya teased her with the motions, allowing her to grind into her palm while also keeping a concentrated level of heat trapped against her, which in turn was only making her wetter. Which only brought more truth to her worded statement.

Tanya released her hand and Mileena chuffed at the removal, whining briefly from her throat at the burning tension that had her hips still pushing against the woman's hold. But Tanya was quick to keep her hips anchored down before she plunged her fingers, still accented by the warmth and heat of the fire, inside of her.

Her back arched off of the bed at the breach, at the heat that now pooled inside of her.

And the sensation was pushed further by the curling motion of Tanya's fingers as she began to work them into her.

The hand on her stomach continued to hold her down, leaving her to the mercy of the heat that was now pounding inside of her, keeping her on edge as Mileena moaned and squirmed under its hold. But Tanya was relentless when she wanted to be- and just how she was on the battlefield, she kept her position and continued to use her heated fingers to work her at her core.

The flames around the Edenian's wrist still licked at her, giving off that burning, tingling sensation against the inside of her thighs; Mileena swore she could feel it inside of her too.

She felt Tanya's hand shift down, offering a sense of reprieve, only to feel the flat of the woman's thumb rub against her clit now- once more causing her to jerk underneath her hold.

"Just like that, Empress," Tanya whispered, looking equally pleased herself as she worked her hands and controlled the fire against her. "You're so close, I can feel it."

Mileena panted and groaned through each curling stroke of Tanya's fingers; she whined as she worked herself against the Edenian's touch, willing herself to give in to the odd caress of fire on her skin.

She could feel her legs trembling from the exertion, from the build-up of tension in her loins as Tanya kept her on edge- edging her on as the fire continued to lick between her legs. But Tanya knew her cues; she knew how her body responded, she knew what clues to pick up on. And each time Mileena was close, each time she was on the verge of release, Tanya would back off just enough to keep the sensation alive but prevent her from finishing.

It almost became a game of cat and mouse.

With Tanya dangling the relief of release right in front of her.

[But the Edenian would always be the mouse.]

It was a full-body experience when Mileena finally came; she felt every muscle in her body pull and tighten, she felt the bed rock underneath her with the stammered convulsions. Mileena felt Tanya's fingers still moving inside of her, working her throughout the climax even as her body clung to them.

It felt like the fire surged over her body with her as she came, igniting last-minute sensations across her skin which only added to the experience.

And it seemingly snuffed itself out once she was done, once every muscle in her body had exhausted itself.

And in the aftermath of it all, she smelled like an odd combination of sweat and smoke.

Breathing hard through heavy gasps, Mileena kept her eyes closed until the white spots on her eyelids cleared- and only opened them when she felt Tanya pull her fingers free from between her legs. To say that the Pyromancer looked pleased with herself was an understatement.

"Not a burn on you," Tanya mused, as she looked her over- licking her fingers clean as she did so.

And Mileena realized then that all of the oil from before had been burned off, only to leave behind a newfound sensitivity to her skin. A sensitivity that stirred underneath Tanya's hands as the woman slowly ran them over her once more. And Mileena moaned softly as she felt the woman examine her through touch, taking careful measure despite knowing she hadn't been harmed.

"You knew what you were doing," Mileena remarked, feeling the woman toy with her nipples again.

"You act surprised," Tanya replied.

Mileena watched as the woman leaned down towards her before she felt the heat of Tanya's lips against her own- and there was the subtle sense of heat, a subtle taste of smoke between them.

"I know you, Dearest," she whispered, "- you always have something up your sleeve."


	2. Begging/Power Play- Mileena/Jade

There was reprieve to be had when Mileena finally made it back to her bedroom.

A morning spent sitting in on the Emperor's council, listening in on countless discussions and debates, had left her in a foul mood- as well as threatened her with an impending headache.

A break between sessions was what she needed to clear the fog around her head.

But there was greater reprieve when Jade joined her in her room soon after.

When Mileena felt the woman's arms around her waist and felt warm lips kiss the back of her shoulder.

"Where have you been all day?" Mileena mused, feeling the woman's body pressed tight against her back. She wanted to lie down and try to clear her head from the political fog, but Jade kept her upright and in place- and for now, she wouldn't fight the woman on it.

Jade answered her with a muffled groan before the woman pulled her head away from her shoulder. "There was a miscommunication between the Shokans and the Tarkatans again," she answered, "- and since all of the Generals were with the council this morning, I had to spearhead the issue."

The glorified bodyguard often had to deal with things that were outside of her jurisdiction. But since Jade had fought, and won, against most of the Generals in sparring matches, they had enough respect for her to allow her to deal with the occasional skirmish. Something like a miscommunication was usually pretty easy to fix- and considering how quick bloodshed could happen between the Shokan and the Tarkatans, it was for the best that she step in to hammer the issue out. Even without proper consent from the reigning Generals.

"But let's not talk about work," Jade continued, as she squeezed her arms around her once more.

Mileena gave a grunt in agreement.

"You're tense," the bodyguard spoke.

And Mileena felt the way Jade released the hold on her, if only to slowly run her hands over her body- no doubt feeling the tension in her arms and shoulders. But considering the debates she had taken part in that morning, she was well aware of how tense she was.

She felt Jade's hands move down to her hips before they circled around her abdomen.

"I have some time before I need to pick up Kitana," Jade started. "Why don't you let me help you relax?"

The offer was enough to perk her up and Mileena felt a grin make its way to her lips.

Jade was always so willing to offer a helping hand, but that wasn't to say that the woman did so without considering how it might benefit herself as well. And in some instances, Mileena was willing to set aside her own greed for the woman.

"Don't be so selfless, Jade," Mileena spoke, as she freed herself from the woman's grasp long enough to turn around to face her. And her eyes settled on the mischievous look the woman hid underneath her veil- clearly just as amused as she was about the proposition. "After all, you helped me out the time before, it's only fair that I return the favor."

"Whatever you wish, Princess."

There were few things that could calm her down as quickly and as efficiently as Jade could- and the woman knew that well, which was why she used it to her advantage so often. Her and Kitana had a tendency of sharing the same ill-fated temper, which usually left the bodyguard scrambling for a quick fix- lest they press their luck with the Emperor's own temperament.

And the proposition now was no different.

After all, there were few things that could help her relax as much as watching Jade squirm underneath her hold.

Having power and control over someone always put her mind to ease.

And watching the woman strip off her uniform on her command was just the starting point.

"P-Princess-"

Mileena grinned at the way Jade's voice stammered with her title, just barely able to speak over the quiet moaning that kept escaping from her lips- just barely able to speak over the hand she had wrapped around the bodyguard's throat.

There was hardly any pressure behind the firm hold, not enough to hinder the woman's breathing anyways.

Mileena just liked the way her fingers looked curled around Jade's neck.

And she knew Jade liked the weight of it holding her down.

Keeping a hand on her neck, Mileena stood back at arm's length and watched the woman splayed out underneath her- enjoying every little movement Jade gave. Years of rigorous training had hardened the woman's body to combat perfection, giving her the ideal body mass needed to utilize acrobatics and aerials with her bojutsu staff.

Which only gave way to the cuts of muscle that rippled under her skin with each thrust that Mileena guided between her legs; she could see the muscles of her thighs pull tight with each thrust as Jade kept her heels planted on the edge of the bed.

It was memorizing to watch her breasts bounce in time as well, despite the arm Jade had propped underneath them to keep them in place.

Keeping a tight watch, Mileena watched as Jade's eyes rolled up as she slid the length of the silicon cock inside of her once more. She watched how Jade was completely taken in by each thrust, how she looked completely caught up in the moment of pure euphoria; how she seemed so calm yet readily vulnerable.

And it was rare to see someone so open to putting their guard down- especially someone like Jade, who had to live every hour of her life on-guard, and not just for her own sake.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mileena teased, keeping her other hand curled around one of Jade's opened thighs as she stood between them. It was one thing to be taking the woman so easily, but doing so like this- in her bedroom, in the middle of the day, when both of them had separate duties to report to in an hour or so just gave it that extra push.

She was certain she would never get tired of seeing the woman naked and writing in her bed.

Jade didn't answer her with a verbal response, but the rolling moans from her throat were enough.

Mileena moved the hand from Jade's thigh and used it to grab Jade's wrist, pulling it from between her legs where the woman had been touching herself- and feeling the subtle resistance to the movement.

She always enjoyed watching Jade play with herself, watching how her fingers rubbed against her clit, but Mileena had a different idea in mind now. Releasing the bodyguard's throat, she grabbed the hand tucked under her naked breasts and moved to pin both of the woman's arms at her side.

"Mileena-"

There was a hint of protest, of near pleading in the woman's voice.

"What is it?" Mileena mused, grinning as she watched the woman look up at her with half-lidded, almost desperate eyes.

Jade had once told her that, in the heat of the moment, she had a look of hunger that resembled the caged Tigores in the Koliseum, just before they were released upon unsuspecting fighters.

A rather macabre, yet specific description.

And yet, Mileena wondered if the woman was thinking of the same illusion now- wondering just how she was going to devour her.

She felt Jade tug her hands in her hold- and while the woman could break free if she really wanted to, Mileena could easily keep her restrained just the same. At this point, it was more like they were both trying to avoid leaving behind evident bruises.

"Please-"

Such a sweet, pleading voice.

"There's no fun in letting you finish so easily," Mileena spoke. "You need to work for it first- convince me that you need it."

It was easier for the woman to finish when she could touch herself in time with the thrusting. And while it was a challenge to get Jade to cum through only penetration, Mileena knew the woman could do it; it just took a little extra work to pull off.

Jade gave a huffed groan, not exactly thrilled with her challenge, but knowing there wasn't much she could do about it- nothing other than refusing, which wasn't fun for either of them.

Mileena felt the way Jade began to work her hips more vigorously against her, using her heels and legs as leverage as she met each thrust with a counter. And again, it was mesmerizing to watch how the woman moved with her, desperate and eager for the next thrust to land deep inside of her. Even when Mileena paused, just to take in the scene, she watched as Jade pushed back on her shoulders, lifting some with her lower back now as she began to thrust against her instead- plunging herself onto the silicon toy between them.

It was more work but she could see the woman's head roll back as Jade quickly fell into a rhythm herself- quickly making up for time lost now that she couldn't use her fingers.

And no one couldn't say that the woman wasn't determined in her own right.

But Mileena quickly picked back up on the mantle and pinned the woman back against the mattress as she began to thrust into her again. And Jade seemingly moaned in reprieve, at least for now, before the bodyguard moved to hook her legs against the back of her thighs to pull her in closer. While Mileena would've preferred to keep her distance, to make it harder for the woman- there was no denying the strength in Jade's legs once they had her locked in.

Despite the challenge, it didn't take long before Mileena picked up on the tight pull across Jade's stomach, on the shuddering stiffness of her thighs locked tight against her own. Jade had a mixed look of concentration her face as fingers curled tight against the sheets beneath her, tangling them in the tight grip of her fists.

"When I count to three, I want you to cum for me," Mileena spoke, breaking the woman's concentration just enough to have their eyes meet again, "- and not a second early or late, is that understood?"

"Mileena-"

"Is that understood?" she repeated.

She felt the squeeze of Jade's thighs against her legs once more.

"Yes, Princess."

"Good," Mileena remarked as she continued to roll her hips against Jade's thighs, keeping her thrusting steady to prevent the woman from losing her own traction. And she felt how Jade kept herself moving against her, determined to keep up with her when or if she decided to change her pacing- to keep up with the burning sensation harboring in her loins.

She watched Jade underneath her, taking note of her anticipation for the countdown- and keeping her on edge as she delayed just the start of it.

"One."

Leaning forward, Mileena slid Jade's hands above her head now as she let her balance settle in pinning them down, allowing her to put more weight behind her hips. She could feel the open trembling of Jade's thighs around her, felt the almost nervous rubbing of the woman's heels against her calves. The woman looked so beautiful the way she was- desperate and shaking on the edge of release.

It was a look that was both familiar and foreign on the bodyguard.

"Two."

Mileena heard Jade whine under her breath just before the woman threw her head back. She could hear her struggling between moaning and breathing now as each thrust landed exactly where it needed to- which only elongated Jade's torment. But she enjoyed the sight of it; the sight of the woman's stomach pulling tight under the skin, the sight of her breasts bouncing in time with each thrust.

A delightful sight, but one that Jade would no doubt be complaining about later.

"You're so close," Mileena whispered, and she felt Jade tighten underneath her; the woman had anticipated her to say three and had almost let herself go against her command. But Jade had caught herself; her sense of resilience was something to be admired given the situation. "Do you want to cum?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you think you deserve it?" she pressed.

"Princess, _please_-"

"That doesn't answer the question," Mileena reminded.

"Yes! I- _ah_\- I do- I'm so close, please-"

The sheer desperation in Jade's voice now was a testament to how long she had been holding out for her, waiting for her single command- and Mileena was not a cruel mistress in ignoring such a feat.

Leaning down, Mileena pressed a firm kiss to the woman's neck, feeling the throbbing of Jade's pulse underneath her lips, before she moved to kiss at her cheek, feeling the slight clench of her jaw now. She could feel the heat on Jade's skin and tasted the beads of sweat that dripped off of her as a result.

"_Three_."

The word was just barely off of her lips before Jade came at her command.

And there was no denying the scream that escaped the woman, at least before Mileena moved a hand to cover her mouth- and even then she was just barely able to muffle the sound. She felt the heavy bucking underneath her as Jade continued to work herself against the silicon cock throughout her climax, garnering the extra movement she needed to make up for her still pinned hands.

Mileena watched as Jade squeezed her eyes shut, noting that they were watering now under the intensity of the climax.

She felt every body part tremble and kick underneath her- and the tight squeeze of Jade's legs almost had her own collapsing out from underneath her as the woman dug her heels into the back of her knees.

But she kept the woman down and kept up with her own thrusting even as Mileena felt Jade spill herself around the cock between them.

Once it felt like the bodyguard had hit peak and was slowly coming down from the high, Mileena moved a hand to stroke through her hair; she gently ran her fingers through the thick strands, encouraging the woman through the last few thrusts before she felt Jade finally go still underneath her.

Save for the heavy panting that broke from her chest.

"Such a good girl," Mileena mused, as she kissed at Jade's cheek once more, purring softly behind her lips. "I knew you could do it."


	3. Heat/Rough Sex- Mileena/Baraka

Mileena felt the skin on Baraka's back give way underneath her nails as she clawed against him.

She clawed at his shoulders, his arms, at any part of him that she could reach as he held her down underneath him.

If he felt any of the open cuts, if he smelled his own blood, he didn't react to it.

Instead, he just kept going; he kept thrusting into her, plowing himself between her legs as he pumped himself in and out of her. And each of his thrust came down hard against her as he forced his weight into her hips each time- slamming himself in as deep as his cock could reach. And with each thrust, Mileena could feel the almost painful vibrations between them as she felt his moving hips slam into her stationary ones.

She could feel her body slide against the floor from the force; she felt her back rubbing back and forth against the ground in time with his motions, felt the skin almost painful and raw by this point.

It was oddly alluring still, being able to feel the kind of power he could create with just his hips.

And yet, despite his size, his energy and power, despite how rough he was being, despite how much noise she was making with each connection, it was still like she couldn't even feel him.

Her body was hot and overcome by the sensations that boiled her senses and thoughts.

She was in a constant state of need, a constant state of wanting more- and while Baraka was doing a comparable job, it still felt like there was no relief to be had for the constant heat in her loins.

But she continued to writhe underneath him, still fueled by the pressure of his movements, by the power of his larger body making easy work of her own.

Turning her head, Mileena sank her teeth into Baraka's arm to muffle the guttural moans and screams that escaped from her chest; he had left his arm propped next to her head for his own support, but doing so had left it vulnerable within her grasp. She bit hard into his wrist, feeling the shift of his blades around her lips from the sheer pressure of her teeth.

Her fingers moved to claw at his chest once more, feeling the roughness of his painted scars under her hands and feeling the tips of the bone spikes protruding from his skin.

She never made this easy for him- that much she knew.

Baraka was often left riddled with bites and cuts, with open wounds left from her teeth and claws; the trademark bearings from a female Tarkatan in heat.

But he had never raised issue with it.

If anything, he seemed to encourage her- willing her to leave her mark behind on his skin; the markings of the Kahnum, of the _Alpha._

Mileena felt the drop of Baraka's hips against her once more, felt the thick presence of his cock inside of her, before the man pulled himself free. And the sudden absence only brought attention to the insatiable heat that remained, to the crawling sensation still on her skin- to the ache in her hips from his constant pounding, to the soreness of her breasts that still felt the pinching pressure of his teeth against them.

She hissed at the sudden stop, only to feel him slip an arm under her before Baraka flipped her onto her stomach in one motion. Mileena felt his hands move to pin her wrists to the floor of the tent; she felt the heat of his breath at the back of her neck before she felt the sudden pressure of his teeth as he bit into her shoulder. The weight of his chest pressed down against her as he pinned her underneath him now, and held her there as he re-aligned himself with her.

And there was no denying her own fidgeting, her own impatience as she felt him rub his cock against the wet mess between her legs before he forced himself back in. Her fingers curled into the ground and she arched as best she could under his weight as she felt his cock sink itself in full in one go.

There was no hesitation as Baraka picked up right where he had left off with her.

She moaned as she felt him begin sinking himself in full again, as she felt the way her body rocked against the floor underneath her once more- although not quite as well with him now on top of her. Her eyes rolled up as she felt the way he came down inside of her, the angle pushing him to go almost straight down, making it easier for his cock to fill her.

Mileena felt the shaking of his thighs around her own from the amount of force he used on her; she heard the slapping of skin between them with each raw connection. With each squirm and struggle she gave, Baraka only held on tighter to her, forcing his teeth into her skin now- and Mileena hissed at the needle-point pain that came with it, feeling the way it throbbed underneath his grasp, as well as throbbed between her legs.

Pushing back against him, she worked her knees underneath her enough to start meeting his thrusts with her own- finding herself more and more driven by heat and desperation.

It felt like there was no relief to be had as she felt the ever burning sensation in her loins.

He could do it, she knew he could- as he had successfully done numerous times before.

But the heat was insatiable still.

Baraka eventually released one of her hands, giving her some reprieve as she immediately moved her fingers between her legs; she rolled her fingertips over her clit, feeling the wet heat that was already dripping between her lips.

Mileena felt his hand snake underneath her, felt his fingers squeeze at her breast and pinch at her nipple, working with the way they were already compressed against the floor beneath her. And the teasing only made the throbbing worse as she found herself whining now- desperate to have him bring her to a finish already.

His rough fingers skirted down her body, squeezing at any hold of flesh he could get before he slapped his palm against her thigh.

And Mileena didn't know why the sharp contact hit her as hard as it did, but the subtle sting was enough to finally push her over the edge.

It felt like it had been hours in her head but the curling tension in her belly finally gave away to the hard thrusting between them. There was a guttural scream as she finally came, as she felt the much needed sensation of release almost blind her as she clawed at the floor with the convulsions that pulled at the tight muscles in her legs.

She felt him continue on; she felt him as he kept thrusting, still working into her tight body before Baraka buried himself in deep and spilled himself inside of her.

She felt his teeth tighten around her shoulder as he did and heard them both grunt at the shared sensations; she shivered as she felt the warmth of him pool into her belly, knowing well that in the heat of the moment, he didn't even think about how he might potentially take her off of the battlefield with his actions. But just the same, she didn't want him to pull away from her- not yet at least, not until she was thoroughly done with him.

There were a few scattered huffs between them.

His breath was almost burning against her skin now before Baraka finally released her and pushed back- and the absence of his weight was the first thing she noticed, the first thing she missed.

The absence of his cock was the second as he pulled himself free.

The relief between them would only be temporary, but it would be long enough for them to catch their breaths.

Pushing herself up, Mileena felt the stiffness in her shoulder from where he had bitten down, but didn't care for the newly opened wounds; they weren't anything new to have after all, especially given how the tribe was around this time of year. She moved to roll onto her back once more before she looked up at the Tarkatan General before her.

He was cut up even more than she was, with fresh blood trickling down over his painted scars.

She wondered if her nails would leave behind scars as well- and if he would paint them the same as his others.

Mileena held her arms out and gestured for him to come back to her; a motion Baraka quickly answered to. Her hands moved to cup his face as she brushed her teeth against his own, purring as she felt the weight of him settle on top of her again- and hearing the deep chuffs that came from his throat in response.


	4. Waxplay- Mileena/Tanya

"Will you join me, Empress?"

Mileena huffed softly at the question as she made her way over to where the Edenian was seated on the floor, where Tanya had one hand reached out for her in gesture. With the curtains pulled closed, and the soft ensemble of candles lit around the room, it certainly felt like the mood had been set.

Reaching a hand out, she took Tanya's extended one and allowed the woman to guide her down into a kneeling pose in front of her.

"Shall we start?" Tanya spoke.

Mileena had to admit that the woman looked quite pleased with herself and how she had set the scene around them. The passing weeks had been hectic for them and she had promised the Edenian she would make up for the time spent and the accumulated stress; she just didn't realize Tanya would be so quick about it. It was rather amusing to think that the woman had had this planned out from the start- and that she had used her offering as chance to finally put her plans to motion.

But it was whatever her Dearest wanted.

Even if she found the proposition... odd.

Mileena watched as Tanya picked up the long candlestick hidden at her side- and chuckled at the sight of it.

"Pink?" she questioned.

"I thought it was only appropriate," Tanya replied.

With a snap of her fingers, Tanya lit the long wick of the candle; an easy task made easier by use of her Pyromancer skills. Although it seemed like a waste of focus and energy, seeing as the woman continued to use those same power to keep the thin candle warm in her hand.

Mileena watched as the tip of the candle began to melt under the woman's influence, and she watched as Tanya slowly began to twist the candle around in her hand. She assumed it was to keep the melted wax moving- perhaps to keep the heated wax from touching her vulnerable fingertips as it began to slide down the candlestick.

"Intrigued?" Tanya questioned, clearly amused by her watching eyes.

"We can start with that," Mileena offered.

Perhaps in jest to her response, Tanya leaned back and held the candle flat over her body, allowing the melted wax to then drip down onto her bare abdomen.

And Mileena could see the pull of skin from where the wax landed, hinting at the subtle sting that must've came with it.

It reminded her of how her father had once poured molten iron over one of his opponents; she could still vividly recall how the drops of iron had melted clean through the man's skin and muscle, eventually eating through his body until it was just a smoked husk.

And yet, without hesitation or pause, Tanya continued to move the candle around herself, dripping more and more of the melted wax onto her body in splattered drops of pink.

"You enjoy this?" Mileena spoke, almost blurting the question out as she continued to retain the memory of her father's executed torture method.

"Yes."

Such a simplistic answer did little to actually answer her question- and Mileena felt her nose wrinkle in response to it.

A motion that didn't go unnoticed as Tanya chuckled lightly at it.

"It's hard to describe it," Tanya offered in further elaboration. "There's a little bit of pain when the wax hits but then it just feels warm afterwards. And once it hardens, it feels good when you peel it off; it feels like the skin underneath it is new again."

Mileena found that hard to believe.

But there seemed to be something about Edenians and their weird traits.

"And you want me to do this?" she asked.

"Only if you want to," Tanya assured, "I can do it myself and you can watch if you like."

A tempting offer, given how much of a show she knew Tanya would put on for her.

But this was her offer to give back to the woman for all of the work they had to put in.

"Let me try it," Mileena replied, as she held a hand out for the candle. "I'm sure you can convince me this is worth it."

Tanya shot her a smile before the woman passed the candle to her and moved to lay back against the hardwood floor beneath them. Mileena watched as the Edenian stretched out, seemingly getting herself ready before she kept her arms stretched above her.

"I'm ready when you are, Empress."

Moving the candle around in her hand, Mileena tried to avoid getting wax on her own fingers as she slowly moved to straddle the woman; working herself into a better position, she held the candle over the Edenian's body. She watched the wax drip off of the candle's tip and watched as it splattered onto the dark skin underneath her, forming a splotched pattern of pink.

She could see Tanya squirm from time to time as she slowly moved the candle around, coating the woman's abdomen in pink wax.

She even heard the Edenian moan softly when a drop of wax rolled into the dip of her navel.

And there was some surprise to see how the wax dried almost immediately upon contact, forming small pink mounds across Tanya's body.

Mileena dripped the hot wax across her ribs and abdomen, getting used to the art of it; she still thought it was odd, but if it made Tanya happy then she would do what she could to make the experience happen.

"You're doing so well," Tanya breathed.

Mileena watched as the woman's hands moved to her crossed top, before she slowly peeled it off. And she would admit that her focus shifted away from the candle and on to the Edenian's exposed breasts now, watching as Tanya ran her hands over them.

"Bring the candle this way."

Despite her hesitation, Mileena did as Tanya requested and slowly trailed the dripping wax up along her body- watching as it splattered and slightly pooled into the valley between her breasts now.

"Just like that," Tanya spoke before she reached a hand up to take her by the wrist. "So the higher the candle is, the more time the wax has to cool down before it hits skin. But the lower it is-" the woman pulled her hand down with the words, bringing the candle a few inches closer to her body, "- the hotter it's going to be."

The next drop of wax that hit her skin was enough to bring out a wince, a small hiss of pain from the Edenian.

"Which do you prefer?" Mileena questioned, feeling the woman guide her wrist around, dripping the wax across her collarbones now.

"Just keep me on my toes."

An ambitious answer.

[But not a helpful one considering she had never done this before.]

Guiding the candle, Mileena raised it a little higher and let the wax drip across her shoulders and collarbones- watching as the pink wax pooled into the nape of Tanya's neck. She watched the woman carefully as she slowly moved the candle over her breast and let the wax drip across it; she heard Tanya hum softly in response, which urged her to be more daring.

A quiet gasp broke across Tanya's lips as Mileena let the candle drip over her nipple; she kept it raised enough to reduce the heat, not that it seemed to matter to the Edenian. She moved her free hand to cup the underside of Tanya's breast, squeezing it in her palm as she continued to let the candle drip over it- moving the candle back and forth until there seemed to be a subtle build up of wax.

"Is this good enough for you?" Mileena teased.

"Even better," Tanya whispered, as she ran her fingers down along her body, touching at the spots of wax that were already dried on her skin. "You seem like you're having fun with this- what do you say we make this even better?"

A touchy question, given that it could mean anything to the woman.

"It's your night," Mileena assured. "We can do whatever you want."

She watched as Tanya moved her hands down to her waist, undoing the sash from around her hips, before she slowly began to push down on her pants. And Mileena waited, finding herself more and more enthralled with what the woman was doing, watching as Tanya got the fitted leather down most of her thighs before she stopped.

"I want to see what you'll do," Tanya remarked.

"That's a dangerous proposition."

Moving the still dripping candle, Mileena trailed it down along Tanya's stomach once more; she paused this time to let the wax pool against her lower belly, watching as it pooled down against her hips as well.

She moved the candle closer to the woman and heard Tanya hiss softly as the hot wax was drizzled over her exposed thighs now. There was a shudder, a pull of muscle as Mileena moved the candle side to side, coating each thigh in long strings of wax.

Mileena watched the woman closely as she lifted the candle once more, this time moving to hover it over the curve of her mound- and letting the wax drip its way down along the curve between her legs. And there was no denying how Tanya's back arched as the first drip of wax ran briefly over the shape of her outer labia, just barely running down into the crevice between her thigh instead.

"_Empress_."

Her title came out as a soft moan with the exchange.

"Do you like that?" Mileena teased, as she continued to guide the candle over her, dripping more wax against the crevice of her thighs and across the sensitive cusp of her outer labia.

"That feels good," Tanya whispered.

She continued to tease the Edenian as she dripped the wax over her thighs once more, as she drizzled it carefully between her legs, before Mileena moved it back over Tanya's stomach. She knew the woman's body well with her own fingers; she knew where all of Tanya's soft spots were- and she teased each spot with the closeness of the candle. Mileena found out which spots caused the woman the most pleasure, which ones caused the best reactions- which ones had her squirming underneath her the most.

It didn't take long before she could smell the woman's arousal, before she realized just how turned on Tanya had gotten with the ordeal.

And while that seemed to be the purpose of this exercise, Mileena was still surprised that this was all she had to do to get the woman worked up.

With a soft moan, Mileena watched as Tanya slipped a hand between her legs and watched as she started touching herself.

She drizzled the wax down Tanya's arm, catching the way her fingers twitched in response to it. And Mileena continued down her arm, eventually moving the candle over Tanya's fingers as she watched the pink wax splatter across them. Without hesitation, Tanya arched up at the motion; she pushed her hips up as she continued to stroke herself, never-minding the mess of wax between her legs now.

And there was something in watching the woman pleasure herself, in watching her fingers work even with the pink wax dripping between them.

The pool of wax on Tanya's stomach, the pool still stuck between her breasts cracked with her erratic movements now.

"Touch me."

The breathy words were all Mileena needed to hear.

Blowing the candle out, she moved her hands to Tanya's body, cupping her ribs first as she felt the sudden heat of the woman's skin underneath her palms. And Mileena watched as Tanya's markings flickered alive once more; she felt Tanya's body warm up beneath her touch- and Mileena watched as the hardened wax began to melt against her skin again.

Running her hands over the woman's body, Mileena felt the warm wax smear underneath her hands as she brushed her palms over Tanya's ribs, her abdomen and breasts- coating her own skin in the pink wax. She could feel Tanya squirm underneath her; Mileena heard the woman's moans as she squeezed at Tanya's breasts and rolled the warm wax over her dark nipples.

When Mileena moved her hands to Tanya's abdomen, pushing her fingers through the thick collection of wax, she felt the physical shudder as the woman came underneath her. She watched as Tanya rolled her fingers over herself, working herself through the climax as melted wax dripped over her fingers and coated her in pink.

Her hands moved to Tanya's thighs, coating them over in the wax even as the woman slowly began to work herself down.

The scent that filled the room around them was an odd one in the aftermath.

The sight of the woman, coated in pink and drenched in still melting wax was another oddity.

"You made quite a mess, Dearest," Mileena teased. "Tell me, am I going to have to help you clean off as well?"

Tanya offered only a brief laugh caught behind her heavy breaths before she pushed herself up, before she leaned in to bring her a kiss to her lips.

"I certainly wouldn't mind the helping hand, Empress."


	5. Sex as a Sleep Aid- Mileena/F!Tarkatan

Between the ongoing war, between planning every movement of her army and organizing tracking parties, Mileena found herself getting restless more and more with each passing night.

Too many long hours working in her tent, surveying maps and keeping up with the latest movement of the Osh-Tekk army had left her unable to close her eyes without seeing those same working lines on her eyelids.

And with Baraka leading most of the night patrols and hunting parties, Mileena couldn't lean on him to help her with the endless buzzing in her head.

She didn't need him, but having his presence around would offer some reprieve at least.

Each restless night found her pacing around the camp in an attempt to cool her working mind.

Although the endless walking had yet to prove fruitful to her intentions.

"Empress."

Mileena stopped at quiet yet firm call that came from behind her.

Of all her restless pacing, she had yet to have someone catch her doing it- although she was certain that the tribe knew anyways. Her irritation come morning from the lack of sleep and general frustration was getting harder and harder to keep under control; lest she have the whole tribe worked up alongside her.

Turning around to face the voice, Mileena watched as one of the female Tarkatans of the tribe approached her.

Even in just the dim light of a dying torch, she recognized the woman to be Narokka; one of the dominant females in the tribe- an alpha amongst the younger warriors. The woman was rumored to be one of the first of the tribe, and had served alongside Baraka longer than Mileena had.

Narokka was taller than her by a foot and almost twice as wide at the shoulders; she was one of the reasons why female Tarkatans were considered deadlier than their male counterparts. One of Narokka's dual blades on her left arm was crooked; a permanent side effect from when the woman had broken off the original blade by stabbing a Centaur to death, breaking it off at the root of the bone.

At least, that's what the rumors said had happened.

Given who the woman was, and how little experience she had around her, Mileena kept her temperament in check- despite the late night interruption.

"Something you need, Narokka?" Mileena questioned.

"You've been like this for two weeks now," the Tarkatan spoke, ignoring her query. "Pacing around the camp like a lunatic when you think no one's awake- except you're not exactly quiet about it, or at least not as quiet as you think you are."

Mileena wrinkled her nose at the remark, knowing now that it just confirmed her earlier suspicions. "Is there something you want- other than to waste my time?" she posed again.

If her baited response annoyed the woman any, it didn't show- not outwardly anyways.

"I just want to help," Narokka offered. "You are no good to us like this but the tribe needs you to get us through this war. You are not the first leader to pace sleeplessly about and I have enough experience in putting good leaders to bed. So let me help you, so that you may help the tribe."

Mileena had to admit that after two weeks of insomnia, of restlessness, she felt desperate enough to accept the woman's offer of help. And considering how there seemed to be merit to Narokka's words, she wasn't even curious to ask how the woman intended to help; it felt like she herself had tried everything by this point, and if there was anyone in tribe who could give ample enough help, it would be Narokka.

"Fine," Mileena spoke. "I have no reason to doubt that you know what you're doing."

"I assure you, Empress, I know well enough what I'm doing."

Narokka offered her a hand and Mileena didn't hesitate to take it; she didn't even bother to ask where the woman was going to take her.

The Tarkatan ended up take her back to her own tent- physically moving Mileena away from the mess of maps, scribbled notes, and low burning candles that remained in hers.

And once she was pulled inside, Mileena found out exactly what the woman had meant and what she intended.

She felt Narokka's hand against her sternum as the woman kept her pinned down underneath her weight, keeping her stationary as the woman worked her fingers between her legs. Two at first, curled and tucked inside of her, getting her settled in and comfortable with the method, before Narokka added a third- for good measure, in the woman's own words.

And Mileena bucked underneath the Tarkatan's hold, under those fingers as Narokka made it looked easy to get her worked up and wet.

She moaned and hissed under the woman, at the art of Narokka's fingers working inside of her; her back arched off the tent's flooring as Mileena felt the warm sensations that billowed out from her loins.

Her hands gripped at Narokka's shoulders, feeling the way the woman seemed to move her entire body with each thrust of her fingers; she could feel Narokka's heavier frame, her heavier weight being put to good use as the woman operated with an odd sense of delicate control.

Maybe it was her restlessness, her desperation for something, for anything to silence out the buzzing in her head, but Mileena felt herself cum almost too easily to Narokka's work. She felt her body shiver at the release; she felt the tension in her limbs as she worked along with the woman, thrusting still as she rode the climax out on those same fingers.

By the end, it felt like every bit of heat had drained out of her.

Mileena felt her body ache in the aftermath, feeling just how badly she had needed something like that. And she grunted softly as she felt Narokka pull herself free, as she felt the sudden absence of the woman's rough fingers inside of her.

Her head was still swimming from the activity, from the sudden jump from walking about the camp to being here in Narokka's tent.

So when Mileena heard the Tarkatan get to her feet and walk around the tent, she didn't have the focus needed to see what the woman was doing.

Nor did she really care at the moment.

The restless energy she had been carrying around felt spent now.

The constant itching sensation under her skin that drove her to walk about at night was gone as well.

It might've only been temporary, but it was a relief to have nonetheless.

But when Narokka returned to her, Mileena got a feeling that the night wasn't over yet.

And such was the case as the Tarkatan wedged an arm under her and rolled her onto her stomach. Mileena felt the woman's hands on her hips as Narrokka yanked them up, eventually allowing Mileena to slip her knees underneath herself. Fingers pushed back between her legs, rubbing up against her still dripping folds before she felt the woman lean into her- before she felt Narokka's hot breath between her legs and felt her thick tongue push against her cunt.

Mileena hissed at the warm contact, at the roughness of the woman's tongue as Narokka licked her over. The woman's hands were still tight against her hips, holding her up and in place, keeping her submitted to the tongue that was drinking her in now.

There was a moment of disappointment when the Tarkatan pulled away.

At least before Mileena felt a rounded tip replace the tongue and felt the way it was quickly pushed inside of her. She curled her fingers into the ground at the motion, moaning as she felt the item steadily fill her from the inside. Hands continued to keep her hips aligned, keeping them steady as the first thrust buried itself between her legs.

She could feel the easiness of Narokka's movements, of each thrust as the woman began to work the toy inside of her; she could hear the quiet jingling of the belts around the woman's waist, felt the way they pressed against her skin with each motion.

It didn't take long before Mileena fell into a lull with the woman's thrusting, feeling the way Narokka settled in herself and moved the hands at her hips to her back instead. And she grunted softly as she felt how Narokka kneaded her palms against her back, as she felt the Tarkatan put every bit of weight from her heavy hips into each thrust.

And each thrust hit hard, landing deep inside of her and staying just a few seconds at a time to let her savor the sensation of the cock filling her.

Mileena could hear herself lowly purring as she pushed back against Narokka, working herself in counter to each thrust, allowing for their hips to bounce off of one another's.

She couldn't shake the idea that the Tarkatan seemed to have prepared for this.

As though Narokka had been lying in wait, waiting for the right opportunity to proposition her with a fix to her nightly troubles. 

But Mileena could only thank the woman now as she felt her eyes roll up with the next thrust, feeling the impact of it settle in her hips.

It didn't take long for her to cum again to Narokka's work- and this time Mileena was barely able to muffle herself when she did, lest she wake half the camp with her guttural screams. And once more, she felt how Narokka kept going, milking her climax for as long as she could, thrusting and pounding inside of her until Mileena felt her legs collapse out from underneath her.

And as Mileena laid there in a motionless heap, feeling the beads of sweat now rolling off of her skin, feeling the sense of spent energy and exhaustion settling into her body, she also felt the touch of much needed sleep flood her head.

She felt Narokka pull herself free once more and heard the woman shuffle about behind her, before the Tarkatan eventually crawled up next to her- softly purring herself as Narokka curled up with her amongst the pillows surrounding them.

And Mileena had to admit that the woman might've been on to something with this method.


	6. Restraints- Mileena/Stryker

Mileena had been watching him for the greater part of the hour now- from a distance of course.

Kitana just had to get herself caught up in Earthrealm business.

And where Kitana went, Jade followed, and then she herself got pulled into the same mess of things. Normally it was just simple matters, like sneaking out to go to the midnight market, to peruse the new stock before it was available the next morning, or to go out and watch the new theatrical play being put on- something the Emperor hated to watch.

But this matter, this revolting political turmoil that had turned the once prosperous Tournament into a growing bloodbath was out of their league.

And yet, here they were, getting involved with it anyways.

For Kitana and Jade, it was a desperate act for freedom, for a sense of righteousness.

But for her, it was mostly for fun.

Ten thousand years living under the same rule, living the same life day in and day out, there was a desperation for something new, for something exciting. The Tournament used to be the only thing that gave Mileena some sense of enjoyment, if only because it was a break away from the mundane. But with this ordeal, with watching kombatants take their fights outside of the arena, with watching them kill discreetly when necessary, with watching the anarchy slowly unfold between two realms, there was no denying the excitement it stirred up.

At this point, she was in too deep.

She might as well enjoy it while it lasted, considering that the consequences for being caught now were death.

Pushing herself free from her hiding place, Mileena hopped over the arena wall and landed onto the soft sand of the koliseum grounds. She had been watching the nightly guards make their rounds, and then watched as they slowly disappeared until she was the only one left to be seen; a careful plan with a fruitful execution.

She made her way across the extensive koliseum, making her way towards the stone columns that stood on both sides of her father's throne.

The final resting place for many of his political enemies.

But the man chained up now was far from a political enemy; in the eyes of the Emperor, the man was just a cog in a wheel- but he was a cog in a wheel that needed to be broken.

As Mileena approached, she tried not to let her sense of anticipation, of excitement get to her- even as she felt it pounding away in her chest.

But she couldn't deny herself the pleasure in seeing him chained up.

She got much closer to him than she thought she would before he looked up at her approach; the look on his face implied that he already knew she would be there, and that he had simply been waiting for her to show up.

"They just had to send you," Stryker remarked, as he shifted his weight from leg to leg, trying to make himself comfortable given his less than ideal position. He tugged on the chain links that were locked around his wrists, keeping his arms pulled taunt towards the stone columns; the motion seemed more to help his shoulders move rather than an attempt at an impossible escape.

"It was too dangerous for the others," Mileena spoke. "I'm the only one who can pull this off."

She held her hands out as she got closer to him and cupped them against his face before she pulled herself in against him.

Before she pulled him into a tense embrace.

Kitana had been hitting it off well with one of the Earthrealm fighters from the start of this revolt.

Jade had been hitting one of the Earthrealm fighters, but it wasn't hard to see the attraction growing between them.

And, acting as a third strike, Mileena had set her sights on an Earthrealm fighter as well.

Not her usual choice in men, but something about him stuck out to her.

Stryker only returned the kiss after some prodding from her tongue- and even then there was a sense of reluctance with it. Not that it completely stopped him from kissing her in return, but she could still feel the tight pull in his jaw throughout.

"You're so stiff," Mileena noted, as she moved her fingers to brush through his hair now, careful for the open wound on his brow- courtesy of the Emperor's guards.

"This isn't the first time I've gone undercover before," Stryker remarked, "- but this is the biggest risk I've had to take for it. And _you_ being here isn't exactly helping my cover."

Mileena only grinned at the accusation as she kissed him once more.

She had already taken care of the koliseum guards and had guaranteed that no one would see her here with him.

Of course, he didn't know that yet, and she had yet to decide if she was going to tell him either.

"I told you, everything is already worked out," Mileena assured, although it was easy to tell that he didn't seem to believe her- and her offering him another grin didn't seem to help sell her case either.

Then again, being chained up in the middle of the Emperor's koliseum and having been chained up for the greater part of the day and night now, wasn't exactly the best situation for him to be in- and not the best situation for him to believe anyone at their word.

Especially not her.

"You need to relax," she remarked, "- lest you throw your act under the wheel."

"I work fine under pressure," Stryker retorted, and then added, "- relaxed or not."

She didn't doubt the man, not entirely anyways.

From the few experiences she had being around him, he seemed like he was always in a constant state of awareness, unable to drop his stiff exterior for even a few minutes at a time.

Mileena clicked her tongue at him, earning herself a roll of the eyes in response.

"What if I helped anyways?" she poised.

And with her words, she moved a hand between his legs and rubbed her palm against his groin- catching the way Stryker pulled up at the gesture. And there was no denying the sense of enthrallment she got from his reaction, in catching the sharp inhale on his lips at the sudden motion. Mileena continued to work her hand against him, giving into the fantasy she had crafted during her time in watching him from the koliseum stands- unable to scrub the idea of having her way with him while he was chained up and ready for her.

"_Don't_," Stryker warned.

"Shh," Mileena offered, as she placed a finger to his lips. "Let me handle this."

She continued to rub him through his pants, feeling the way he started to get hard underneath her palm now. Mileena could hear his breathing getting quicker now, even though he tried to keep it under control- no doubt to keep her from being encouraged on.

Pressing her lips against his neck, Mileena could feel how quick his pulse was going now, before she moved to kiss at his throat next; and she felt the subtle vibrations of a low groan against her lips.

Her fingers carefully worked his belt off before she tugged the front of his jeans open.

And she gave him a playful purr as she used her fingers to free his cock, feeling the warmth and stiffness of it in her palm now. She let her fingers roam over him, taking in his full shape and size, getting used to the way he filled her fingers as she wrapped them around him. There was no denying the way he twitched in her hold as she stroked him over- using both of her hands to do so.

"Is this helping?" Mileena teased, kissing at the soft spot underneath his ear as she spoke.

"You can't be serious about this," Stryker replied.

"Oh, do you think it stops here?" she asked. "Because last I checked, I don't think you're in a position to tell me what I can and can't do."

"Mileena-"

"I thought you weren't afraid of the teeth," she mused.

He shot her a look that implied this wasn't the time to bring up the subject of her teeth, considering they weren't the subject at hand- not yet anyways. "I'm not- I told you I've seen worse things in alleyways," Stryker remarked. "But _this_ is a little above the pay-grade of this operation. Not to mention, it's not exactly a _part_ of the operation either."

"It could be though," Mileena mused, as she pressed her body against his now- and felt the way he seemed to stiffen in response. Although that might've been more on him trying to keep his balance with her pushing against him. "If you don't want me to then just say it- otherwise you can just let me show my appreciation in watching you Earthrealmers take down a century's worth of Outworld power."

For once, Stryker was surprisingly quiet in answer, although she wasn't convinced that he didn't have something to say to her. Maybe he was thinking the situation over in full, thinking about how they were both bound to the same fate at this point- and that if they didn't work together to get things under control, then they could both be strung up here tomorrow to be executed.

Of course, _this_ in particular didn't really affect anything they were doing in regards to their work with Earthrealm.

But in the long run of things, keeping on her good side would be necessary.

"Regardless of my answer, will you listen to it?" Stryker questioned instead.

"Do I look like a monster?" she queried.

"I've seen worse."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "You should've asked me not to eat you instead."

Kissing him once more, she felt the easy way Stryker gave in to her this time, sealing his consent with her- before she pulled away.

Mileena continued to stroke him as she slowly slid down to her knees in front of him. She pressed her lips against the spot of skin left exposed by his open jeans, and she felt him shudder at the contact; more than likely, it was more from her outer teeth touching him than it was her lips doing so. She wondered if he thought about how easily it would be for her to rip him open at the belly, to leave him hanging here for someone to find in the morning.

Perhaps he had good reason to still be hesitant of her.

And perhaps she had been the one to give him those reasons.

She worked her lips down to the base of his cock before she moved to carefully take him between her lips. Luckily for him, this wasn't the first time she had done this, so she knew how to work her way around his cock without risking her teeth against the sensitive organ. But considering how she could feel him shift uncomfortably under her, no doubt feeling the hesitation himself with the colorful act, she made sure to take him in long and slow as she worked him into her mouth.

It took some extra work, some prodding from her fingers against the base of his cock before she heard the staggered moan that escaped him.

She kept her fingers loose around him, keeping her strokes easy and fluid as she let her mouth take as much of him as she could risk. And there was no denying the way his cock twitched against her tongue as she rubbed it against his underside, once more feeling the way Stryker shifted his balance in response.

And it didn't take long before she could feel him shuddering in her grasp, before she could feel the subtle thrusting of his hips against her mouth. She wrapped her hands against his thighs, pulling him back and forth against her, encouraging his thrusts as she moaned softly around him.

She knew it wouldn't take long for him to join her side in this.

Pulling back, Mileena let her fingers stroke him once more, feeling the mess of saliva and precum under her palm now, before she pushed herself back to her feet. She slid his cock between her thighs before she rocked them against him, slowly thrusting him between them as she heard him groan once more at the new sensation.

Wrapping her arms around his midsection, she pulled herself into him and tucked her head into the curve of his neck- purring as she felt the way his cock rubbed between her legs.

There was no doubt he could already feel the damp spot on her underwear as she rocked her hips over his cock, rubbing him back and forth against her.

"Why don't I make this wait a little easier for you?" Mileena offered, dragging her teeth against his neck as she pulled away and stepped back.

And she could feel his eyes on her now as she reached under her pink tunic to remove her underwear. She worked them down her leather leg guards and armor, before she tossed the thin material aside- shivering slightly as she felt the dry air against her wet thighs now.

"Has it occurred to you yet just how ridiculous this idea of yours is?" Stryker questioned.

But there was no denying the heated flush to his face now.

"Mine? And what about yours?" Mileena reminded, as she kept her distance to look him over in full.

He was tied up, bruised and bloodied from a skirmish with the Emperor's guards earlier; his blue police uniform was torn and spotted with blood- a mix of his own and blood from a few of the guards. No one could say that Stryker went down without a fight. Then again, he was the distraction. While he was out here, chained up for the Emperor's amusement and labeled as the Earthrealm traitor, the rest of the fighters were already inside the palace- unbeknownst to anyone who wasn't already aware of the plan.

But the thought of how this night might end for all of them was dashed as Mileena pushed her fingers between her legs and felt the warm arousal that had already pooled between them. Stryker was every bit the sight she wanted him to be, with the addition of his cock exposed and twitching to be taken again.

Stepping back towards him, Mileena moved to hook her leg against his hip, steadying herself with the position, before she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock once more. She guided the tip of it between her folds and coated him in her own arousal before she carefully eased him inside of her.

A shiver ran down her spine at the way Stryker breached her, as she listened to the quiet groan he gave as well.

Mileena rocked herself against him, taking her time with pushing herself down onto him before she brought him to full inside of her- and there was no denying the moan she gave at the way Stryker filled her, at the way he twitched inside of her as she settled against him. He felt bigger than he looked as she continued to rock over him, giving into partial thrusts to work her body around him.

She felt the way he had to shift his weight to better balance himself against her own, especially once she started moving.

Mileena rolled her hips down onto his own as she began to slide him in and out of her in longer thrusts.

"You feel so good," she whispered, as she hooked an arm around his neck to help keep her anchored to him; her other hand pressed against his chest, but that was more for her to feel him moving underneath her palm. "You can't say that this whole idea was bad."

"I can," Stryker remarked, even as he groaned and moved along with her. "This location isn't ideal, nor is the timing, especially considering the severity of the situation. Add on the fact that we're doing this completely unprotected-"

Mileena put her fingers to his lips again as she focused more on working herself against his cock- and wanting to do so without hearing him talk about the lack of protection between them.

Purrs rolled in her throat as she tucked her head back into the curve of his neck once more, as she rubbed her palm against his chest and used his padded shirt to dull her nails as she raked them against him.

And it didn't take long before they were moving in countered sync with one another.

Before she could feel the lift of his hips as he thrusted into her from below.

"You're ridiculous," Stryker whispered.

Mileena knew her actions were, but things were already chaotic enough- what was one more body in the pit?

Moving her lips to his jaw, she bit gently at his skin before she moved her hand to cup the other side of his jaw and pull his head down towards her- bringing his lips and mouth to her. And this time, Stryker replied more eagerly, more willingly as he filled her mouth with his tongue first; a motion Mileena eagerly accepted herself as she returned the embrace.

She kissed him with each thrust, feeling the heat of his breath against her lips and hearing the staggered way he breathed between each one- more desperate for her than he was for air.

"Fuck, I'm close," Stryker spoke.

"You feel close," she teased, feeling the way he twitched inside of her as she continued to work herself against him. She could almost feel the swell of his cock, the tightness in his body as he fought the urge for as long as he could- not wanting this to stop between them.

"_Mileena_-"

She could hear the strain in his voice when Stryker whispered her name this time.

She brought her lips to his own once more, pulling him in and holding him as Mileena rocked herself harder against him, using her hips to bear into him. Stryker had greater resilience than she thought, but she still heard him grunt behind her lips and felt the sudden spill of warmth pool inside of her. And she groaned softly at the sensation, rolling herself with his motions now as she rode him out- feeling the staggered nature of his thrusts now.

At the first tug, she let him pull away from her and heard the heavy breaths he took in the aftermath of the finish.

"You're going to get us _both_ in trouble," Stryker remarked.

"Well now, where's the fun in just one of us being in trouble?" Mileena teased, as she moved to brush her fingers against his heated face. "Now what do you say I unchain you and then you get me off next?"

"_Wait_\- you can unchain me?"

"I told you before that I was the only one who could pull this off, didn't I?"


	7. Public Sex- Mileena/Jade

Mileena gave a stifled huff as she felt herself slide down in her chair.

She couldn't even pretend that she was watching, let alone enjoying the aimless fighting going on before her.

Usually the Koliseum was more entertaining to her, after all who didn't like to watch a group of fighters beat one another to death? But today the fights seemed to go on for hours without bearing fruit. There were no heavy-hitters in the arena, no one person who was standing out above all others.

There was no one to root for, no one that her sitting on the edge of her seat.

No one that made her want to send word down to the beasts pen to have the caretakers unleash a horrific beast upon.

Her father had already put out bounties for new beasts for the koliseum's pen.

But so far, nothing new had been rounded up just yet.

Still, Mileena supposed it was better to be here, watching the mindless fighting, than it was to be stuck inside of the palace tending to her duties. At least this way she was outside getting some fresh air and some sun.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to jump in there?"

"Kitana, for the last time, I'm not jumping into the koliseum as a surprise challenger."

Mileena chuckled to herself at the subtle bickering next to her.

The lack of entertainment from the koliseum was still bad enough that she and Kitana had spent most of their time here trying to convince Jade to join in the fighting. After all, Jade would be a far more superior fighter than any of the worthless sacks that were in the the arena fighting now. Not to mention, Jade had had seen most of the Outworld creatures during her runs with the hunting parties, so there wasn't much that could catch the woman off-guard. And since she knew how to fight and take down most beasts, and was able to outrun a mange dog, there were plenty of opportunities for the woman to play up the field.

Where most fighters would be running for their lives, Jade would be having fun with it.

But the woman kept turning them down, insisting that she had better things to waste her time on.

Even if such better things was just her complaining about the lack of entertainment from the koliseum as well.

"Why don't _you_ jump in there, Kitana?" Jade questioned in jest.

"Because the last time I did, none of them wanted to fight me," the woman huffed, as she forced herself out of her chair and to her feet. Kitana pulled herself into a stretch before she brushed off her uniform; she gave the arena one last look before she turned away, waving a loose hand over her shoulder as she did. "I'm going for a walk."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Jade offered.

"No, but don't be surprised if I don't come back."

Mileena waited until she knew Kitana was out of range before she spoke. "She's not coming back."

"Not a chance," Jade agreed.

Unfortunately that made for one less person to banter with, to keep her from falling asleep in her chair.

Perhaps Kitana had the right idea in ditching the koliseum.

If they all ditched then they could sneak away some place else for the few hours the Emperor expected them to be here. A risky endeavor, but nothing that was out of line for what they usually did.

"Perhaps we should-" Mileena started.

Only to then be cut off by the sudden presence of Jade dropping herself into her lap.

"Who knew that watching people fight each other to the death could get so boring," Jade remarked, as the woman settled herself in her lap, her legs hooked over the arm of her chair. "Perhaps we're just desensitized to it."

"We were just enjoying it last week," Mileena reminded. "The fighters were just better then."

"Hm, perhaps."

Snaking an arm around the woman's waist, Mileena watched as Jade continued to watch the arena for a while- although her unmoved facial expressions seemed to dictate that it was still uninteresting. She moved a hand to slide under the bodyguard's breast before Mileena squeezed it from underneath, feeling the firm shape of it conform to her palm.

And then she felt the light slap of a hand against the back of her own in response.

"It's boring here," Mileena spoke, sneaking in another squeeze before Jade could bat her hand away again. She pulled the woman into her and tucked her head into the curve of Jade's neck. "Why don't we just sneak off and make our own entertainment?"

Jade clicked her tongue at her and pulled away- but the curl on her lips seemed to dictate otherwise.

"Why sneak off when we can just make our own entertainment right here?"

The proposition sent a warm tremor through her body and Mileena started to respond, only to be cut off by the cheering of the crowd around them. It sounded like one of the fighters had been killed finally, after two hours of waiting for first blood.

While they had their own separate box to watch the koliseum below, which made them difficult to be seen from where the rest of the crowd was cheering- it didn't necessarily make them invisible. They could still be spotted, not to mention someone could still walk in at any point. Although Mileena was pretty certain that they would hear the guards talking before that point, but that wasn't to say that they would easily be able to put themselves back together without making it obvious.

But then again, what were also the odds that no one would disturb them?

And why wouldn't they want to make the most out of a boring experience?

Before Mileena could respond, let alone make the first move, she watched as Jade slid out of her chair and immediately slipped down onto her knees in front of her. And even she had to admit that the motion was so smooth and seamless that it caught her off-guard.

She felt Jade grab at her hips as the woman pulled them forward, pulling them closer to the edge of her seat to give herself ample enough space to work with. And those hands soon moved to force her thighs apart, leaving little room to question what exactly they were doing now.

"And just what's your excuse if someone walks in?" Mileena mused.

Jade answered her with the warm press of her lips against her right inner thigh, kissing her right where the leather of her leg guards was cut out. And Mileena felt a shiver in response, watching as the woman took her sweet time with the gesture. And when Jade moved forward with a second kiss, just barely moving an inch above the first, Mileena felt the graze of the woman's teeth this time.

"I'm going to tell them you made me do this."

Classic excuse.

Mileena settled back into her chair, watching Jade with her full attention now as the woman kissed and suckled at the skin of her thigh- peppering the occasional kiss with a subtle nip from her teeth. There was no denying that Jade knew what she liked, and despite the environment around them, she still insisted on taking her time and building up the anticipation.

And it was the anticipation that had her wet before Jade's lips even made it between her legs.

And even then, even when Jade's lips and tongue pressed against her, the woman used the fabric of her underwear to keep the sensations dull- furthering her build-up.

It was hard not to squirm under Jade's work as Mileena tried not to make herself look suspicious, but even that was a failing battle. Jade knew well what she was doing as the woman coaxed her on with the occasional brush of her tongue against the crevice of her inner thigh- allowing Mileena to feel the warm touch against bare skin for a second of contact.

Mileena could feel her arousal soaking through her underwear now as Jade found her clit underneath the material- and the dull sensations of the woman's tongue rubbing against it was enough to draw a quiet moan from her throat. She moved a hand to curl against the back of Jade's head as she pulled the woman in tighter against her, desperate to feel more friction between them- desperate to feel more than what she was getting right now.

But Jade continued to keep her on her toes.

The woman moved to rub her fingers against her now, rubbing the pads of them against her clit while Jade's lips moved back against her thigh. And Mileena could feel the long, slow strokes of Jade's tongue against her skin; she felt the woman lick at the spill of her arousal from beneath her underwear, drinking it in from where it had dripped into the crevice of her thighs.

The cheering of the crowd around them only made the knots in her belly feel tighter.

And just when it felt like Mileena had reached a point where she couldn't take the teasing any longer, she felt Jade pull away.

"You're looking flushed, Princess," Jade teased. "Tell me what you want me to do."

It was difficult to take that almost stoic expression on Jade's face seriously while the woman was still rubbing her fingers between her legs, rubbing and stroking over her clit like they weren't putting on their own private show here.

"Finish what you started."

And Jade's stoic look broke into an eager grin at the words.

"Of course, Princess."

Mileena felt Jade's fingers stop long enough to pluck her underwear from between her folds before the woman pulled it aside- exposing the dripping mess between her legs now.

"You were a lot easier to get wet than I thought you'd be," Jade spoke once more.

And Mileena squirmed as she felt the woman trace the shape of her outer labia with her fingertips, before the woman gradually began to push between them, exploring her with long, subtle strokes. And there was no denying just how wet she was as she felt Jade easily coat her fingers in her arousal and use it to guide her fingers around.

She heard her breath hitch as Jade prodded at her before the woman slowly pushed a single finger inside of her and Mileena felt herself squirm again at the breach. So simple and yet she felt herself tighten with the penetration. Jade worked the finger inside of her, thrusting slow and long before she gradually introduced a second digit- allowing her to feel the breach more firmly now.

The woman pushed her fingers back and forth, coating themselves inside of her before Mileena felt them curl and begin prodding against her walls.

And it didn't take long for Jade to find the spot that she was looking for.

Mileena hissed as she felt the surge of heat from the woman's touch and felt the way Jade continued to rub against it, knowing now that she had her. And it was difficult to keep herself under control now as Mileena worked her hips against Jade's fingers, curling her own hands into the arm of the chair underneath her.

But it was the heat of Jade's mouth pressing between her legs now that really pushed her over.

Biting into the knuckles of one hand, Mileena bit back a throaty groan at the warm contact, at the sudden touch of Jade's tongue working against her. She could feel her tongue sliding between her folds, she felt her lips soon after as Jade closed the space between them- as she worked her mouth over her and drank her in from the source.

She could feel herself trembling now, practically shaking under Jade's work as the woman continued to take her time despite the obvious cheering of people around them. Mileena never took the woman for being an exhibitionist. While this was fairly light compared to some of the things that Mileena herself had done, the risks then were only that someone that she knew would walk in- not that dozens of complete strangers had the potential to see something.

Watching the woman work, Mileena caught the moment those green eyes looked up to her.

And watched as they maintained eye contact with her as Jade closed her lips against her clit now.

Mileena bit down harder on her knuckles as the rush of heat, at the quick way Jade began to suckle on her now- working her clit over with her tongue and mouth as her fingers rubbed against the nerves underneath it.

There was no denying the persistent throbbing that ached around Jade as a whole; that ached around her fingers and her mouth, pooling heat into her loins as Mileena rocked her hips against the woman.

Her free hand moved once more to curl against the back of Jade's head as Mileena pulled the woman in close and anchored her in. The pool of the shared heat between them was growing and Mileena felt the first knot of release itching in her belly as it grew.

Despite her own squirming, Jade remained persistent with her actions, never once faltering as her fingers continued to rub inside of her- stroking the knotted nerves until the throbbing between her legs corresponded with the woman's rhythm. And her lips remained where they were, as Jade used her every bit of her mouth and jaw to work against her clit.

Mileena came quick as she felt the rush of heat from her loins, as she felt herself give in to the persistent throbbing that begged her to.

She was certain that she drew blood from her own knuckles as she was forced to muffle herself, although Mileena was certain that no one around would hear her- let alone even recognize her screaming as anything other just the usual atmosphere of the koliseum.

It felt like her body went rigid with the convulsions that had her rocking herself against the other woman, half-paying attention to what Jade was even doing. But she could still feel the woman's tongue, her mouth against her- working her throughout the climax and dragging it on for as long as Mileena could manage it.

And even when it started to ease her down, Mileena felt the way Jade continued against her, licking her long and slow all over, cleaning her up.

When Jade did eventually pull away, leaving Mileena breathless in the aftermath of things, the woman simply pulled her underwear back into place and pushed her thighs together as she stood up again.

"On second thought, let's get out of here."


	8. Mirror Sex- Mileena/Tanya

Tanya hated to admit that the reflection that looked back at her looked tired.

Their victory over the Osh-Tekk and Kotal himself had been a grand one, but taking Outworld back and reinforcing their new leadership had been anything but easy. There were political and diplomatic things they needed to take care of first, as well as internal affairs that needed to be re-aligned. They had won but had suffered heavy losses themselves and needed to re-coop their forces in case of retribution from the few and far between rebel units.

It was a lot to take on, especially after years spent on the battlefield.

And she had spent most of the time trying to juggle these issues from her bed.

Fingertips touched at the still healing scar that had formed over her left side; a grotesque looking thing that almost started from her navel and curved around her side, almost reaching the middle of her back.

Down to the final decisive battle and she had managed to step right into Kotal's path.

And had paid for it by having his sword chew through her body like paper.

Despite the blood, the agony- almost dying right then and there- it wasn't entirely bad.

After all, Tanya was pretty certain that it was her falling in battle that had alerted Mileena to the false Kahn's whereabouts on the battlefield, given that the man seemed to be avoiding her- choosing to attack soldiers instead to weaken their defenses.

She was also certain it was the smell of her blood that had invoked the Empress into the berserk mode that eventually took Kotal down into a mess of severed limbs and eviscerated guts.

A trade for a trade.

Unfortunately, her dire need for medical help, and the two weeks it took for her to regain consciousness again slowed down their would-be joyous celebration over the long-awaited victory. But Mileena had forfeited celebrating, choosing instead to stay at her bedside day and night, providing what around-the-clock that she could between healers and medicine men.

Even Rain chose her over the others, as he ran trips between the capital and the remaining Edenian Resistance- gathering the supplies needed to create the medical salve that would heal her properly.

Still, despite all the work done, it didn't stop the thick scar tissue from forming over the injury.

And despite her own attempts at fading the tissue, it was still plainly evident against her skin- and all the more visible given how her wrapped top provided little in covering it. But even when Tanya did wear clothing over it, it just seemed to irritate the scar tissue; it itched and throbbed whenever something rubbed against it, resigning her to simply leaving it visible to save herself the discomfort.

Edenians didn't scar that easily, and even when they did the tissue would fade in due time.

But it would be a _long_ time before this one would disappear.

Tanya hated the sight of it; she hated the texture of it under her fingertips, she hated the story that came with it.

But it was better than death.

Although the thought still did little to dissuade her hatred for it as she looked at it staring back at her through the mirror.

Tanya supposed she was more vain about her appearance than she thought she was. An Edenian trait shared amongst their bloodline; they were all a little focused on vanity, on appearance- but with how common people praised them for their beauty, it was hard to believe that they didn't deserve it.

"Dearest?"

Tanya looked up at the call and watched through the mirror as the bedroom door opened- and she watched as Mileena stepped inside. Smiling, Tanya turned to look at the woman herself, admiring how she was dressed in her Kahnum attire once more; a look that had always suited the woman well.

"You need something? Tanya spoke, smiling just before she tacked on, "Empress?"

And she watched as Mileena grinned in return, a rather smug and amused looking expression, before the woman closed the door behind her.

"I just thought I'd check in and see how my Ambassador is doing," Mileena answered, as she made her way over to her- cocking her head as she did so, in a look that Tanya knew well.

With a proper ruler over Outworld now, there were plenty of positions that still needed to be filled.

And hers was Ambassador, for now at least.

Tanya was still waiting on the title of Wife, but that would simply have to come later- when they were more stable and comfortable in the new positions. She was in no rush for it; she knew it was around the corner- but it made the title of Ambassador feel like a correction to those who had once referred to her as a Consort instead.

"Look at you," Mileena mused as she reached a hand out towards her- and Tanya felt the weight of the woman's arm wrap around her waist. "You're looking much better these days."

"That's because the comparison is rather... astronomical," Tanya replied, moving an arm around Mileena's shoulders now.

A few months prior, she was bed-bound and in a constant rotation of changing bandages and applying new salve mixtures. It didn't help that she still went in and out of consciousness, sometimes sleeping for days at a time before she could be awoken. Which meant that she had to leave the matter of healing herself in someone else's hands- something she rarely ever did.

And even the month before, she was still working on getting her strength back.

Not to mention the amount of bathing and self-care she had to do to get herself looking presentable again.

"Having a constant shower around is an improvement as well," Tanya continued, "- and not living in a camp day end and day out. Stability works wonders too."

"You're answering a question I didn't ask."

Tanya chuckled at the woman's huffed response before she felt Mileena pull her in once more and felt the warm touch of a kiss pressed to her cheek; she felt the quiet purr vibrating from behind the Empress's lips first before she heard it from the woman's throat. A subtle gesture taken in ease. It was enough to keep her partly distracted before she felt Mileena's fingers touch at her scar tissue.

The touch sent an odd shiver through her body.

She didn't like to touch it- let alone have someone else touch it.

Although this was the first time someone else had touched it since she was able to get up and walk around on her own.

Tanya felt the lips at her cheek move to the corner of her own, before she felt the hand at her scar reach up to cup her jaw- eventually tilting her head in towards the teeth-riddled kiss that awaited her. But apprehension towards the Empress's teeth had long since died off and Tanya leaned in to embrace them; the warm touch of Mileena's lips against her own came first, and the comforting graze of her teeth came second.

"Queen Sheeva called off our meeting for today," Mileena spoke. "We've re-scheduled for next week, but for now my afternoon is free."

"I'm sure there's plenty for you to do still," Tanya assured. "We have a lot to focus on these days."

"That we do."

And such a statement could've been taken in a serious manner, had Mileena not buried her head into the curve of her neck as she said it. And had Tanya not felt the woman's hand curled around her waist drop to grab at her butt now.

The woman could be taken out of the camps and made Empress, but that wasn't going to get rid of the animal she still was.

Or make her any less crude.

"Mileena-" Tanya started, cut off as she felt the woman's teeth partly latch on to her, as she felt the heat of the woman's breath pool into the curve of her neck. She felt the wet heat of the Empress's tongue against her skin and moaned softly at the rough texture of it, feeling the long, slow strokes it made against her. "I've put your schedule together, I know you have other work to focus on."

"None of it is as important as you," Mileena purred, as she wrapped both of her arms around her now.

"You're ridiculous," Tanya chuckled.

Mileena released her neck from her hold before Tanya felt the woman turn her around to face the mirror behind her. And again, she came face to face with the sight of the jagged scar around her midsection.

At least until she felt Mileena's arms wrap around her, temporarily blocking it from sight.

"None of this work would be here if it weren't for you," the woman spoke.

And Tanya felt the way Mileena's hands began to move over her, subtly roaming over her abdomen, before they moved up to toy with her wrap-top- touching her breasts through the material. She felt the heat of the woman's breath against the back of her neck, felt the pressed kisses against her skin as yellow eyes watched her through the mirror.

"This work wouldn't get done if it weren't for me either," Tanya noted as a tease, breathing softly as she felt one of Mileena's hands slip underneath her top. Fingers prodded and squeezed at her breast before they curled around it, before Mileena used her wrist to pull the yellow material up and over it- exposing her breast in the reflection of the mirror.

She had to admit, due to her own injury, they hadn't had a chance to be intimate with one another- not outside the occasional touch of foreplay here and there.

Tanya heard the quiet moan on her lips as the rough pads of Mileena's fingers began to rub over her nipple, as she watched the slow, circular motion through the mirror- again, keeping an eye on the yellow ones that watched her in return.

Fingers worked to untie her top from around her neck and Tanya watched as Mileena slowly peeled it off- and watched through their reflection of how the woman tossed it aside. There was admiration in the Empress's eyes as the woman moved her hands cover her breasts, squeezing them once more and entertaining herself with the motion.

Mileena's hands were warm against her, but Tanya could feel the difference in Mileena's rough palms against her soft skin.

And once again, she was glad she had been able to find the time to get herself back into picture form.

The Outworld sun had been Hell on her skin and the Tarkatan camps didn't offer much in terms of a soaking bath. The moment she had been cleared of her injuries, Tanya had spent two full weeks taking mineral baths; she soaked her skin any chance she could take.

And the difference of it could be felt as Mileena ran her hands up against her collarbones, over her shoulders, and then down her arms, eventually moving to tangle their fingers together. Tanya felt the way the woman pulled her arms back, just barely though, before those warm lips pressed against the back of her right shoulder. She hummed lightly as she felt the brush of kisses that moved from her shoulder to the back of her neck and then down between her shoulder-blades.

"Trying to tell me something, Empress?" Tanya mused.

"Can't figure it out on your own, Dearest?" Mileena retorted in her own amusement.

"Cheeky," she replied, as she pulled her arms free before she turned to face the woman once more- only to feel Mileena turn her back towards the mirror.

Tanya watched as Mileena stepped around her now, hands gliding around her waist as she did so, before the woman worked to remove the weighed sash from her hips. And once more, Mileena tossed the discarded clothing aside before hands moved to her leather pants and carefully began to peel them off of her hips.

"If you wanted to mess around between meetings, you should've just said that when you walked in," Tanya remarked, as she moved her hands over Mileena's and helped to push down on the yellow-and-black leather- knowing it could be difficult to squeeze out of from time to time. "I would've been happy to oblige- and we could've been naked by now."

"And miss out on the fun?" Mileena replied, kissing her once more on the lips before she moved to her jaw, her throat, and her collarbones. "There's no need for us to rush things anymore. We can take our time."

That they could.

Which was a dangerous realization, considering now they had the time, power, and privacy to do whatever they wanted.

Tanya felt Mileena's lips trail down against her sternum, against the valley between her breasts, before she felt the way the woman sank to her knees in front of her. Hands managed to get her pants down to her thighs before they reached up to wrap around her waist, before she felt Mileena's lips against her abdomen, before she felt the woman touch over her scar.

And once more, Tanya felt that shiver under her skin.

And the catch of yellow eyes looking up at her with the gesture proved Mileena had caught the shiver before and wanted to repeat it.

"An awful thing, isn't it?" Tanya remarked, looking at the scar in her reflection once more.

"It is," Mileena agreed, as she moved fingers to rub gently over the healing tissue, "- but it is a sacrifice paid in full."

Perhaps.

After all, she had sacrificed a lot by tracking the woman down and breaking her out of prison.

And she had sacrificed again by taking the critical hit and alerting the Empress of the false Kahn's whereabouts.

And now her price paid was this.

The title of Ambassador, a seat at the Empress's table and a place in her bed; and a ring promised by the following year.

Tanya felt the heat of Mileena's breath as the woman trailed from her scar down to the valley of her hips before those jagged lips pressed between her thighs. And Tanya heard herself exhale at the warmth of the Empress's lips, of her mouth, of her tongue as the woman slowly began to touch her. Lips made brushing contact against her own, following the curve of her outer labia, before her tongue slowly snaked its way between them. And there was no denying Mileena's long tongue, pushed against her, as it licked and rubbed over her, working itself between her inner labia as well.

She could feel the thick tongue pushing against her, stroking her in one solid motion, back and forth- easing her into the warm sensations that began to tug at her loins.

Tanya moved a hand to Mileena's hair, longer than it used to be and freshly styled now, before she pulled the strands back and held them in a fist. Her other hand cupped the back of the woman's head, carefully pulling her in closer, pressing her mouth more firmly between her legs. She heard Mileena moan at the gesture, as the woman's hands slid down the front of her thighs before they curled in; fingers gripping at her skin for leverage.

The open cut of Mileena's Glasgow grin rubbed against her thighs as the woman continued to use her tongue, as she now rubbed it against her clit. Tanya gasped at the touch, at the sharp sense of heat that speared from it, before she felt Mileena repeat it- again and again. The split of the Empress's face kept her from wrapping her lips around her, kept her from creating a suckling motion- but there were more than enough ways she made up for it.

Tanya could feel the wet heat forming around the woman's tongue, she could feel the arousal slowly dripping out of her, only to be swept up by that tongue- which only made her more aroused.

"_Mileena_," she breathed, feeling the quickness of her breathing now.

And the Empress purred against her, creating another sensation, just before those eyes locked on to her once more.

When the woman pulled away from her, there were strings of fluid that still connected her tongue to the growing heat between her legs.

"Kneel."

Such a simple, one-word command was all she needed to hear.

Slipping off her boots, Tanya peeled the rest of her leather pants off before she knelt down with the woman- bringing them face to face again. She felt Mileena's hands cup her face before the woman pulled her, kissing her with a heated mouth and with a tongue that tasted like her. Tanya moaned as she moved to cup the woman's face in response, anchoring Mileena against her as she gladly welcomed her tongue.

When the Empress pulled away from her, Tanya watched as Mileena moved from kneeling in front of her to kneeling beside her. She felt the woman's hands against her thighs before they were pushed apart, before a hand was pushed between them. And Tanya felt the hitch in her throat as Mileena rubbed her palm against her; she felt the long, fluid strokes as the woman rubbed the shape of her against her hand, coating her palm in the warm arousal.

Tanya's eyes flickered up to the mirror once more, watching the reflections move instead- like it was an out-of-body experience.

And there was something in the way of watching Mileena's hand push back and forth between her legs, just barely censoring herself in the reflection.

But she felt Mileena's arm across her back, felt the fingers curl against her side, just above the scar, before the woman eased her back. Not too far, but just enough to angle her hips, just enough for the mirror reflection to catch the way Mileena's fingers spread her outer labia- just enough to catch the drops of fluid that strung themselves between those fingers.

And Tanya watched as those fingers pushed down against her, before they curled up- before two of them disappeared as they pushed inside of her. As unrefined as it was, Tanya didn't deny the quiet squeak from her throat as she felt Mileena's fingers penetrate her, as she felt the silent breach and felt the way her fingers pushed completely in in one slow, steady motion.

She could see the heavy breaths in her chest and caught the tremor that traced across her abdomen.

And once again, those yellow eyes watched her as Mileena tucked her head against her shoulder.

"Tell me what you see," Mileena whispered.

It was hard to think of an answer as those fingers curled inside of her, as Tanya watched the woman's wrist slightly bounce with the short back-and-forth stroking her fingers made. Tanya gasped, feeling the heavy breath break across her lips as Mileena's fingers found the grooved knot against her pubic wall, as the woman bore against it- sending a tremor through her legs at the sensations.

And once the woman had it, she didn't let it go as she continued to curl her fingers into the same spot over and over again.

And it felt like someone was pulled the strings in her loins, forcing them to get tighter as she squirmed with each pressing curl.

"A scar," Tanya pressed, partly biting into her cheek in order to get the words out.

The answered brought a subtle grin to Mileena's lips as the woman moved to press it against her neck now. And the sight of the jagged kiss, the visual of watching the woman's tongue lick her, brought Tanya's hand to the Empress's thigh for support.

"I see a future," Mileena mused, curling her fingers tighter against her ribs. "A very powerful one."

Tanya could feel the heat under her skin now and caught the way her pyromancer markings fluctuated under her skin momentarily. She moved her free hand between her legs, moving her shaking fingers to her clit as she rolled it under her touch; she kept her fingers pulled up enough so that she could still see Mileena's in the mirror- so she could still watch them riding inside of her.

She wasn't surprised to feel the wet heat under her fingers, to see herself already dripping against her thighs and to the floor.

"A future with you at my side," Mileena continued, kissing at her neck and underneath her jaw now, "and Outworld at our feet."

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Tanya felt herself leaning against the woman now; she felt the hand at her ribs slip down to cover her scar, partly blocking it in their reflection. She didn't need to see it to know that it was there but the soft contrast of Mileena's arm against her abdomen was enough to take her mind off of it.

"_Mileena_."

The woman hummed in response as she lightly nipped at her jaw, at the lobe of her ear.

Tanya could feel the sense of tightness fluctuating throughout her body, as the muscles in her loins and back pulled tight, before her stomach trembled in response. Her thighs were quivering with each stroke, with each rocking thrust as Mileena stayed consistent, as the woman kept her on edge. She could feel the climax building, knotting up in anticipation, just waiting for the one thing that would push her over.

And it came in the motion of Mileena's hand moving away from her scar and cupping against her jaw, pulling her into the bite that sank teeth into her neck.

There was a broken gasp, either from the bite itself or from the trigger of her loins as she came to the Empress's fingers.

Tanya watched through watering vision as her body rocked with the climax, as her leg struggled to remain spread- just barely kept apart by Mileena's hand between them. Her hips buckled and rocked against the fingers inside of her, feeling them as they kept stroking, kept bearing into her even as she spilled herself against them.

Her fingers dug into Mileena's thigh, crumbling her thin tunic in her tight-fisted grip.

She forced her other hand to bear against the flooring, needing the extra support as she let the woman's fingers finish her off.

There was a second, soft gasp as the heat rushed out of her, as the sensations tingling numbly in each limb before they dissipated. Tanya could feel the sweat on her skin now- she could see the beads of it trailing down her body in her reflection.

Tanya felt the subtle numbness in her neck when Mileena finally released her, having held on to her throughout the climax. There were red impressions where the woman's teeth had gone in, where they had just barely punctured her skin but had failed to draw blood.

They would bruise for sure though- and in a difficult spot to hide as well.

A custom when with the Empress.

Mileena made a slow show of pulling her fingers free from her, of rubbing her between the legs once more, causing her to squirm at the new-found sensitivity. But those yellow eyes watched every motion as she pulled her hand free, showing the dripping mess of her fingers and palm- which the woman seemed to take delight in seeing.

"What do you say, Dearest?" Mileena whispered, brushing lips against her jaw once more. "Does it look like that to you now?"


	9. Against the Wall- Mileena/Stryker

With one hand curled against the wall behind her, all Mileena could think about was how angry Earthrealm would be with her right now.

Stryker was serving as an acting Diplomat, an Ambassador between Outworld and Earthrealm; a fairly large jump in careers from his simple job as a former cop- although he'd be the first to correct that being a New York cop was far from simple, or easy.

But after what happened during the Tournament, after the Revenant ordeal, the once-ordinary cop was adopted into the Special Forces. More than likely due to his interrealm involvement and the need to protect his identity given his publicized death post-mortem. And due to his working experience, Stryker went from training the new SF recruits to working alongside the General Blade herself- mostly in regards to the trouble that still remained with the Netherrealm.

And then, because of his knowledge and experience with Outworld, the former cop found himself here, working as the middleman between her and General Blade.

And Stryker remembered her about as well as Mileena remembered him.

They butted heads about their conflict during the Tournament, about how things ended the way they did- despite her having no control nor knowledge about what her father and his resurrected Queen had had planned.

But given the fragile relationship between their realms, and how she was the person in charge now, Mileena forced herself to be the bigger person between them and set their conflicts behind them- at least until his work in Outworld was done.

And it was odd just how quickly they went from being passive-aggressive towards one another, doing just enough to get the job between them done, to eventually admitting the impressive jump both of them had made in such a short amount of time.

Seven years, and he went from being a New York cop to being an Earthrealm Ambassador, as well as becoming one of General Blade's right-hand men; a feat Mileena knew was not easy considering the General's iron hand over the Special Forces.

Seven years, and she went from being an Outworld Princes to being the Outworld Empress- complete with her own army and council, as well as a set of Ambassadors herself.

And now, they were here, fucking each other between meetings that they were both needed to be in attendance for.

They wanted to blow off some steam considering how heated their previous meeting went with the Shokans. She was the one who had dragged him into a corridor that had been closed off to keep visitors from wandering the palace; Stryker had initially object to it- but only because of privacy reasons and such, and also because it was inappropriate during working hours.

But she was persuasive in her own right- and even he couldn't refuse the tension between them.

And how quick he had been to hoist her up against the wall at that point.

Mileena grunted as she felt his cock plunging into her from beneath, as she felt the squeeze of his arms tucked under her knees, keeping her legs slightly bouncing against his shoulders. Stryker used his weight to keep her pinned against the wall behind her, allowing him to focus more on how her hips aligned with his and how he could openly thrust into her.

One hand was curled against the wall while her other was curled into his shoulder, digging into his skin and somewhat controlling just how fast he went.

She felt the way her body slid up and down against the wall, moved by his thrusting alone as she felt the weight and force behind each one. She knew he could be harder, be more forceful with her- he was built like an Earthrealm tank after all- but Stryker kept denying himself that out of either respect or something of the sort; her position in Outworld made this relationship complicated, but he was acting like she had never been held down and fucked rough before.

[As if she didn't live in a Tarkatan camp for most of her life.]

His hot breath pooled into the curve of her neck and Mileena could hear him grunting between each of his thrusts.

There was no denying how good he felt inside of her; warm and thick as he worked himself in and out of her, taking her again and again in a consistent rhythm- a good trade since he refused to be careless with her.

Mileena moved both of her hands to his shoulders now, squeezing them under her touch as she tilted her head back against the wall. Stryker was putting his broad size to good use as he was able to keep her lifted and was able to work himself inside of her without so much as a struggle; there was no doubt that working with the Special Forces had done the man good.

Earthrealm men usually didn't cut it for her, but there was something about him that stuck out to her- whether it be his SF uniform that fitted a little snug around his sculpted body, or his sense of morals; his sense of being refined, of justice and judgement. There was something about bringing a holy man like himself down to her own level.

"How much time do we have?" Stryker whispered, his hands moving to curl against her hips now- squeezing them as he began to pull her down to meet his thrusts.

And there was an extra bounce with the motion, with the contact of her hips against his own now. And it was enough to draw a rolling moan from her throat as Mileena felt the subtle pause he took between each thrust, giving her just enough time to savor the way he filled her before he moved again. It made it easier for her to focus on the slick, easy way he took her; it made it easier for her to focus on how each thrust managed to hit that sweet spot inside of her, bringing a sense of heat each time he did so.

"It doesn't matter," Mileena eventually answered, "- nothing starts until the Empress is there."

"We're on a schedule today."

Always with the schedule speech.

"Then the schedule will fall behind," she huffed, as she moved a hand to curl against the back of his neck, "- because if you stop, I will have you kicked from this meeting and from future meetings."

A subtle threat from her.

But one she knew he would take seriously.

"That's interference with diplomatic affairs," Stryker reminded.

"Yes, and you're interrupting this one."

Her remark was enough to catch him off-guard, enough to cause him to pause before he humored her with a brief chuckle at the accepted reality of it. Stryker slid her hips further down as he lowered his arms before he picked up where he had left off, greeting her with quicker, more focused thrusts now. With the looser hold, Mileena felt the way it caused her hips to bounce more prominently between his and the wall.

Her hands moved to cup his face, admiring his look of concentration before she pulled him in against her- forcing his lips against her own. And she felt the slight hint of hesitation from him just before Stryker gave in and let her tongue sink between his lips, filling his mouth. The quiet groan from his throat was all she wanted to hear as she kept him anchored to her, as she felt the outer teeth at the corners of her lips press against his face.

Fingers moved to stroke through his blonde hair- and once more, Mileena caught a groan from his lips.

When she elevated the motion to raking her fingers through his hair, careful for how her nails raked over his scalp, she felt his next thrust sink in deeper, partly pinning her to the wall with it.

It was a gesture she'd have to keep in mind for later.

She kept him pulled in against her, feeling the way Stryker worked himself into the ache between her legs, feeling the knot in her loins getting tighter now. It was a combination of some much needed relief from the stress of meetings, along with the thrill that someone could potentially walk in on them; a hazard which he seemed to keep in mind as he tried to hurry things up between them.

Although there was no doubt he was still stuck on the possibility of them both being late for their next meeting.

And how suspicious it might look when they walked in late together.

Mileena felt a warm shiver run down her spine as she felt herself finally cum around him, as she felt the way Stryker pressed her tight against the wall now as he continued to thrust into her. Her fingers moved to dig into his shoulders to keep herself from scratching at his bare arms instead- and she felt him barely able to muffle her with his lips; her legs squirmed in his hold and she felt him tighten his grasp on them to keep her from involuntarily kicking him.

Stryker came soon after, no doubt edged on himself with the way her body tightened around him, clinging to him with each thrust before he buried himself inside of her.

She heard the long groan from his lips, pressed tight to her own, and couldn't help but to grin back at him at the sound.

There was a moment of stillness afterwards, of their bodies still tightly pressed and connected to one another, as they both took the time to calm themselves first- riding out the last of the combined finishes, and letting the heat of it rush out.

It still took a few minutes after before Stryker slowly slid her back to the floor, back onto her feet.

Mileena felt the tingling numbness in her legs as she tried to work the feeling back into them. And even she couldn't deny the subtle tremor in her hands as she carefully put her uniform back into working order- slipping her underwear back into place and un-bundling her pink-and-black tunic from around her waist. She watched as he disposed of the condom, tossing it into a nearby trash chute before he quickly got himself looking professional again- tucking his shirt back in before he redid his jeans and belt.

Nothing looked suspicious other than their obviously flushed skin and the beads of sweat- and those could easily be blamed on the Outworld heat.

"Walk me to our next meeting, will you, Officer?" Mileena spoke, as she offered a hand.

Stryker rolled his eyes at her usage of his previous title but he took her hand nonetheless.

"Of course, _Princess_."


	10. Somnophilia- Mileena/Jade

Despite how many times she found herself here, Jade was still amazed at just how deep the woman could sleep.

And how Mileena could remain asleep, giving a soft snore from time to time no matter where Jade was or what she was doing. She had paced the bedroom a few times now and had purposely pulled a creak from the floorboards in test, just to see if the woman even stirred; and as suspected, Mileena never did. The closest the woman gave was a murmured sound on her lips before a hand subconsciously scratched at her arm- only to then drop back against the mattress without further movement.

It was of no wonder then how the hybrid daughter could seem so energetic and active during the day- outpacing Kitana with ease in terms of stamina.

Walking over to the slumbering woman, confident now, Jade traced her fingers over the woman's blanket, tracing out the shape of her slumbering form underneath. She could feel her heart racing in her throat now and started the process to slow it down- lest it be her own adrenaline that drew Mileena from her sleep.

Grabbing the blanket with one hand, she carefully peeled it back and tucked it aside, leaving the Princess now exposed to the cool air of the room. If it had any effect on Mileena, it didn't show; the woman gave a quiet snort and did nothing else.

Jade leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Mileena's jaw before she slowly worked down to her neck; her hands, oddly steady now, moved to brush over the woman's breasts, feeling them through her thin tank-top. Mileena was gifted in many ways and the obvious strain of her sleeping attire gave way to that. But the strained material made it easy to find the woman's nipples, now visible beads under the fabric due to the cooling air, and Jade wasted little time in rubbing her fingers over them.

It was enough to stir a quiet moan from Mileena's throat- but little else.

She still slept soundly beneath her.

Jade pulled away from her neck as she guided her hands down along Mileena's ribs, eventually letting her fingers curl under the waistband of her underwear.

And with steadier hands, she carefully slipped them off of the woman's hips and down along her thighs- and even more carefully, plucked them off altogether. The only response gained as another murmured whisper before Mileena shifted her legs, somewhat angling them outward now.

Which was exactly what Jade wanted.

And as she quietly climbed over the slumbering woman, her heart now racing in her chest, she continued to contemplate how all of this came to play out.

It wasn't her idea, but Mileena's- and it had been an odd request asked only a few months before. And while the two had fooled around before, contemplating a relationship and yet somewhat despising one at the same time, they still bounced new ideas off of one another. Mileena had brought it up and insisted on them trying it out; Jade had objected to it originally, finding the situation somewhat uncomfortable.

But she had been easily persuaded by the provoking Princess, who promised her a request in exchange- of whatever was her choosing.

Jade agreed to give it a try at the very least, especially considering that Mileena could have technically ordered her to do it but had the respect to give her a choice in denying it instead.

And from there, things just got a little out of hand.

There had been this adrenaline rush with the first attempt; this nervous shake in her hands that Jade could no longer get from the battlefield.

Mileena had let her work at her own pace, letting her choose how far and how fast she wanted to go with things.

And as Jade brought her mouth between Mileena's sleeping legs, eyes looking up at the woman's slumbering face, she was still in awe by her seemingly lack of awareness. There wasn't so much as a stir as Jade worked her tongue between Mileena's folds- as she licked and suckled at her inner labia before she brushed her lips against her clit.

And it was only when she closed her lips against her did a quiet moan stir from Mileena's throat.

Jade kept her hands underneath the woman's hips, carefully lifting them against her mouth as she continued to work her over. As she continued to let her tongue trace shapes over her labia, as she continued to bring her lips back to her clit, suckling it only a few seconds at a time- lest she got caught up in the act herself. And it didn't take long before she could taste Mileena on her tongue, a subconscious response to the foreplay.

She drank the woman in, fingers almost digging at her skin as Jade felt the gentle tremor that coursed through the woman's body.

Pulling away, Jade set Mileena's hips back down before she slipped a hand between her warm thighs. She used her fingers to explore her, pushing them between her labia and coating them in her arousal as well. She prodded her carefully with two fingers and listening to the quiet groan that came after- just before she slowly pushed them in, breaching the slumbering woman with ease.

And she heard the louder groan, felt the way Mileena shifted underneath her; her back arched just barely off the bed in response.

She pushed her fingers back and forth inside of her, feeling the easy way they were accepted before she pulled them out.

Getting back to her feet, Jade walked over to the woman's nightstand and opened the bottom drawer- where she was greeted by the sight of a belted strap-on and a small bottle of oil. Mileena made specific requests now and again, and the deal was always to check the bottom drawer to see what she wanted. Most of the time it was this; other times it was an assortment of other toys, each colored-coded for specific acts.

The woman was surprisingly organized.

Jade slipped the harness on and tightened it where it needed to be before she generously coated the silicone cock in the oil that was provided. Climbing back onto the bed and back over the woman, Jade looked down at Mileena's slumbering form once more, taking note of the obvious wetness between her legs now.

Grabbing the toy by the silicone tip, Jade brought it between the woman's folds and carefully lead the initial breach with her hips. And she heard the long groan that escaped Mileena, who Jade watched carefully as she continued to guide more and more of the toy inside of her; Mileena might've stirred briefly at the penetration but not enough to break sleep.

Jade worked to balance herself out as she got riskier and moved her hands to the space next to Mileena's ribs, almost just underneath her arms. She pushed with her hips as she slowly worked the toy cock back and forth inside of the woman, easing herself up to the movements and ensuring that the combination of oil and her own arousal made each thrust slick. There was no resistance, no catch- just one smooth motion back and forth.

Her fingers remained clenched in the sheets beneath them as Jade practically held her breath as she began to thrust into the woman- catching the more repetitive groans coming from her throat. With such easiness, she found a quick rhythm and settled in, taking her own amusement in by watching the sleeping woman. She watched as the silicon toy plunged into her, watched as the muscles of her thighs twitched slightly in response; she caught another lift of her back, catch a slight catch in her breathing.

Mileena's lingering sense of sleep only made her determined however.

Jade began to put a little more weight behind her hips, behind each thrust, now feeling how Mileena's own hips started to bounce against her own; she could see her body moving in time with each thrust as well, her breasts bouncing slightly in the tight tank-top.

Reaching forward, Jade moved a hand to tug down on the woman's tank-top- exposing both of her breasts now, and causing them to move freely in time with each thrust. She couldn't resist grabbing one of Mileena's breasts and squeezing it in her hold, groping it under eager fingers before she began to toy with her nipple. And just doing that brought another arch to the woman's back, it brought out another moan from her lips, now slightly parted.

Despite the busy morning that awaited them, Jade humored the idea of staying here all night.

But while Mileena got to peacefully sleep, she was still spending her sleeping hours awake- and the dawn hours would be calling her name soon enough.

Trailing a hand down along Mileena's body, Jade admired her thick skin and tight stomach; she admired the ripple of the woman's abs underneath her fingers as she worked them down along her abdomen.

She moved a hand between them and let her fingers begin to rub against Mileena's clit- and she rewarded with a quiet gasp now and the heavier twitch of the woman's hips beneath her. Jade worked her fingers in time with her thrusting and caught the way the muscles of Mileena's stomach twitched in response. And the sight of it fueled her onward.

And it wasn't long before she heard Mileena gasp again and felt her body tremble underneath her- feeling the way her body clung to the silicon cock between them. Jade continued to work, continued to thrust despite the climax, building the sensations up as she kept her fingers focused on her clit. She worked the woman until the trembling in her legs had given away; until Jade herself felt the tight pull of a cramp forming in her wrist.

She found herself breathing hard, felt the throbbing between her legs at witnessing the act.

Jade watched the woman underneath her, catching the subtle movements as Mileena still seemed to squirm underneath her. And she didn't hesitate to lean down, to bring her lips against Mileena's and kiss her in full- too experienced to be discouraged by a mouthful of teeth. She heard a rumbled sigh escape Mileena and pulled away- catching the woman just in time as she subconsciously moved a hand to scratch at her bare breast.

Jade heard the woman snort once more before Mileena cracked an eye open; a circle of yellow just barely visible under her heavy eyelashes.

And she felt that adrenaline pounding in her chest again.

"Go back to sleep," Jade whispered, as she kissed the woman once more, as she moved a hand to brush through her silk hair.

Mileena gave another snort but seemed to curl her lips into a smile before she nodded off again.


	11. Pregnant Sex- Mileena/Baraka

Mileena bit into Baraka's shoulder as she snuck up from behind the Tarkatan General, who she knew was already aware of her approaching presence but still kept his back to her- either out of focus on the work in hand, or just looking to humor her sense of mischief.

She moved her arms around the man, or at least as close as she could get them around him considering his thick stature.

And considering the rounded belly she was now sporting.

Baraka gave a throaty chuff in response and didn't immediately acknowledge her- not until she bit down harder into his skin.

"Your Kahnum is in need of your services," she mused, purring her way through the words.

He lifted one arm up over her head as he turned around to face her- and Mileena gave a louder purr in response as she settled her eyes on his shirtless form. Baraka was hardly one for clothes and spared no hesitation with going into battle almost naked; he had once scared off a Shokan scouting party by threatening to give chase after they had interrupted him in the midst of being intimate with her.

She never would have guessed that a Shokan could run that fast either.

It had been years since the last war had ended, since they had last needed to fight on a battlefield, and yet Baraka never lost his body; he was still just as muscular, just as thick and broad, both tall and wide as he had been at his peak.

And there was no denying that she had never lost her interest in him.

"You are always in need of my services," Baraka replied.

Mileena let out a quiet hum as she moved her hands around his waist, as she moved to rest her chin against his collarbones.

"And as my husband, you should tend to them."

Once newly crowned as royalty, as Outworld's new Overseer, Mileena took over the realm and looked after it in the absence of her father and all of his courts. It had been a startling change, a startling new world to be thrust into, but she kept her head high and followed the lessons her father had taught her.

And once her mourning period had passed, once she was certain she had served her father's memory well, she looked on to strengthen her rule- to strengthen her courts and her own army.

Mileena took Baraka's hand in favor of power, of unification.

She rewarded his quickly-blessed loyalty with room in her bed and with a seat at her table, with a seat at her side.

And when the dramatics were over with, when the wedding gifts and treaties were all received, they worked to strengthen their growing kingdom; their realm and its lineage.

While Mileena had once thought herself barren, considering her creation through blood and magic, she found that even despite forbidden sorcery she was not outside of nature's touch or blessing.

And soon she found herself carrying the future of Outworld not only on her shoulders but also in her belly- now curved and fat. With a frame as tall and as muscular as hers though, it helped to create a well-balanced look that was accented well beneath her Kahnum attire- which had continued to fit her up until the last month.

The first few months of pregnancy had made her insatiable despite Baraka's best efforts- and one could not say that he didn't give his best efforts in keeping up with her. Mileena found herself in a continuous state of being needy and clawing at him whenever he was within reach; and she had more than enough times pulled him away from his army and tribes to tend to her instead.

And as her newly crowned husband, Baraka was always at the ready to answer her beck and calls.

Then the following trimester felt like a switch had been flipped, and she found herself hissing at him whenever he was around her- almost angry that he even thought to be in the same room as her. She rebuffed him on more than one occasion and refused to go to the camps with him; she regretfully found out that the smell of burning flesh was quick to make her nauseous instead of hungry.

And now she was here, clawing at him once more and sweet-talking him into letting her take him back to the bedroom.

Baraka had gotten into the routine of making quick work of her clothing, stripping most of it off in one go and getting the rest off after he had her on the bed. Where his strength had once been used to lift people into the air, to spear them and tear them in half in a makeshift blood shower, he now used it to lift her with gentle animalistic ease.

Mileena settled herself on his waist, feeling the mess of wet heat between her legs; her fingers curled against his thick abdomen as she felt the way his cock twitched inside of her. She had always been partial to riding him anyways, but given the size of her belly now this ended up being the easiest position for her to manage.

She felt his rough hands grip tight at her hips as Baraka lifted and moved her on his own with ease, allowing her to ride his cock with almost no effort given. And she moaned softly at the heat and size of him moving inside of her, feeling the slickness of her own body as he moved her up and down against him.

"Just like that," Mileena mused, already feeling the sensations of him thrusting into her starting to cloud her headspace.

She could feel every inch of her body bouncing in time with him and it only reminded her of the extra weight she was carrying. Her hands moved to grab at her breasts, fat and heavy with milk now, as she pressed them against her arms- attempting to keep them as stationary as she could. She was certain that Baraka was enjoying himself by watching them bounce against her chest, but the fun was quick to turn painful for her.

They were heavier now than they had been for the past seven months.

She had always been on the bigger side, but her breasts were quick to stretch out of any of her clothing from before now.

Still, that didn't stop her from grabbing them from underneath, providing some support as she squeezed them in her hands; they were sore but the pressure felt good and she didn't stop herself from rubbing at her swollen nipples next.

Tilting her head back, Mileena let herself sit back and enjoy the thickness of his cock between her legs, feeling the way Baraka pushed and pulled her along it, taking her in deep and letting her savor the presence of him inside of her. It could've been mind-games, or her own sense of heat, but it felt like she was more sensitive to him, more responsive to him.

And in her defense, there was a lot of him to savor as she purred with each thrust, feeling the way her body clung to him with each one.

Mileena moved a hand to Baraka's chest to keep her balance before she placed her other one forward as well and slowly leaned forward herself. She got her body as close to his as she could, as close as her stomach would allow it. And she felt his hands move from her hips before they framed themselves against her belly, rubbing her slowly underneath his callous palms.

"Our offspring will be big," Baraka spoke, circling her belly now, showing appreciation for the growing size. "Strong."

She felt him use his legs and thighs as leverage to keep himself going, thrusting into her at an altered angle now- and she heard herself almost mewl at the change.

Keeping her belly balanced against his broader abdomen, she took some of the weight off of her back and eased some of the pressure off of her hips, allowing her to feel him moving more freely inside of her.

"Powerful," Mileena added, as she squeezed her arms together to keep her breasts somewhat confirmed. Leaning across him, she could feel the way they hung heavy from her chest, adding additional weight to her shoulders to which she leaned further down to compensate for it.

But nothing ever got past her husband.

And Mileena soon felt his hands grab at her breasts- and she felt the way they still seemed to spill over his hands, even as large as they were. She moaned at the way Baraka held them at first, as though savoring the weight of them in his hands before he began to knead and squeeze at them. Part of her almost wanted to cry at how good it felt, at how his hands did a better job at relieving the pressure, at taking the heavy strain of them off of her shoulders. And the feeling only worsened as he rubbed at her sore nipples and rolled them underneath his fingers- and somehow the rough, callous touch felt amazing.

"They won't go hungry."

"Don't push it," Mileena warned.

And the chuffed laugh that rumbled in his throat, the pressing squeeze of his hands against her breasts was enough to dissuade her from swatting him away from them.

Baraka's stamina was unmatched however, and soon enough Mileena found herself getting more and more tired on top of him. Her own energy had been waning as of late and it was getting harder to keep up with him- even though she was the one pressing for him day and night. Even though she was the one doing the least amount of work here.

Another instance where he nothing got past him.

She felt him grab at her again, this time at the waist before he hoisted her into the empty bed space next to him.

And in an instant, Baraka was on top of her, he was back inside of her; her legs held up in the crook of his arms as he kept her hips in alignment with his own, as he immediately picked up where he had left off inside of her.

And Mileena panted underneath him, matching his grunts and moans with her own as she let her fingers claw at his chest. She felt her body arch with each thrust, feeling the wet contact of his cock sliding back and forth inside of her. Her hands moved to his shoulders and tugged and clawed at him until he released her legs and climbed over her.

His tall frame kept him close to her but kept him from sitting on top of her, giving her belly room between them.

She tucked her arms underneath his own and bit into his shoulder once more, holding onto the bite as she felt his fingers slip between her legs. And she bit down harder as she felt him rub against her clit now, making easy work out of a now hard to reach place for her. She felt the way her eyes rolled back at the heated sensations, feeling them trembling in her spread thighs now.

Mileena felt his hips drop down against her, felt the weight behind the motion just before he finished off inside of her- just barely keeping it in time with her own.

And Baraka held himself tight against her, grinding against her throughout the climax, acting as though she wasn't already carrying his offspring.

And when it was over, she could feel the new lingering weakness in her limbs now; the stammering rhythm of the heart in her chest as she released his bruised shoulder to now catch her breath. Baraka didn't immediately move afterwards, as though taking his time in savoring her relaxed body around his cock still before he slowly pulled away.

Before he moved to lie down next to her.

Mileena lifted herself up as soon as the strength in her arms willed it, and felt the way Baraka slipped an arm under her back before he pulled her in. His hand grabbed at the back of her hips as he managed to lift her onto his chest in one arm; and he kept it braced against her back to keep her from rolling off of him. And she let out a quiet purr as she rested her head on his shoulder and tucked her hand against the side of his neck.

Once more, she felt his hand move to cradle her belly.

"All of Outworld's strength lies right here in this bed," Mileena whispered.

"We should get a bigger bed," Baraka replied.

She clicked her tongue before she moved to tuck her head into his neck, pressing a grinning kiss against his skin. "Perhaps we should."


	12. Toys- Mileena/Tanya

Tanya felt the heat under her skin as she kept her eyes focused on the woman in front of her.

She had no doubts that the yellow-eyed Kahnum could hear her heart pounding in her throat, that the woman could smell the blood running hot under her skin. And when Tanya felt the tremor that ran through her body, shivering itself through every limb, and knew that the woman had felt it as well.

Then again, the teeth-riddled woman had been the cause of it.

And as Tanya felt how the Kahnum rubbed the tip of the silicone toy between them, sliding it up and down between her folds, using the growing wetness between her legs to smooth each motion, she couldn't help but to contemplate how quickly their professional relationship was going downhill.

Tanya had prided herself on her abilities to negotiate, to barter, and debate for treaties.

As an Ambassador to Edenia, it was her job to ensure that her home realm came out as equal- if not, on top- to all other realms.

She was here in Outworld, tackling her biggest issue to date.

She was here to try and restore a relationship between Edenia and Outworld.

Edenia had been at war with Outworld for as long as Tanya could remember. Sometimes they would go years without conflict, and sometimes they would go years with conflict- with never-ending battles and a constant stream of causalities.

But then came Shao Kahn's surprising death; a symbol of hope that the wars would soon be over with.

Only to have his throne immediately filled with his one-true heir; his daughter, Mileena- who rumors would have was just as equally blood-thirsty as the Emperor was.

And so, it was Tanya's job to try and convince, if not coax, the new Empress of Outworld into forgoing her father's former plans of conquering Edenia. It was a big responsibility, with countless lives at stake, as well as Edenia's own sovereignty.

They had been meeting for months now, with each meeting getting longer and longer despite their own schedules. Tanya found the new Empress to be quick-witted and brash- but intelligent underneath her spitting words and Cheshire grin. Mileena was more hospitable than Shao Kahn had ever been towards them- and while it could've all been just a trap, Tanya had tried to be amicable about it.

But as the meetings grew longer, she found that they started to talk less and less about the political matters between their realms.

There was no denying the woman's striking appearance, but one would be hard-pressed to find even a single person who wouldn't admit that Mileena was the better-looking leader of Outworld; the most beautiful of leaders that Outworld had seen as of yet.

And Tanya would be lying if she didn't admit that there was a certain appeal to the woman's appearance; a sort of femme fatale look. With each meeting, she had found herself more and more smitten with the hybrid Kahnum. Tanya found herself taken in by Mileena's sharp eyes and quick tongue; she was taken in by how the woman's tunic just barely cut across her thighs so that whenever Mileena so much as leaned forward, Tanya was given a good eyeful of what was underneath.

It was a motion Tanya was pretty certain that the Kahnum did on purpose, to rile her up.

Whatever the reason was, there was no denying how toned the woman was all the way around.

Still, despite their back and forth bantering, their less than subtle flirting, Tanya didn't exactly foresee this meeting ending with her sitting on the edge of Mileena's desk while the newly-crowned Empress teased her with a strap-on.

Fingers curled into the same desk they had been sitting around discussing political matters over just minutes before.

With her legs spread around Mileena's hips, Tanya felt how each rocking motion of the woman's hips ignited the throbbing that had settled tight in her loins.

And the more the woman rubbed against her, the more the throbbing had begun to ache.

Tanya felt Mileena's hot breath on her face before those soft lips followed shortly after as the woman easily pulled her into a kiss. And given how Tanya had once witnessed the Empress destroy a human ribcage in front of her, bones and all, she supposed she should've been more cautious around the woman's teeth. Instead, however, Tanya found herself parting her lips for Mileena, feeling the brushing touch of teeth before she moaned as the woman's tongue filled her mouth.

She couldn't resist moving her hands to cradle Mileena's face, anchoring the woman to her to better seal the space between them.

But the persistent throbbing between her legs wouldn't allow her to be distracted by the tongue in her mouth.

"Put it in me, would you?" Tanya whispered, impatiently at that, as she snaked a hand between them and wrapped her fingers around the slick toy- feeling the warmth of her own arousal on her fingertips now.

"That's no way to ask for permission," Mileena replied, grinning at that, "- but I will grant your request regardless- since I'm curious to see it inside of you."

Tanya tried to ignore how the words sent a shiver down her spine.

She tried to ignore the subtle trembling in her fingers as she took the tip of the toy and pushed it down between her labia- lining it up with where it needed to be to penetrate her.

Mileena moved her hands underneath Tanya's hips and pulled them off of the desk, leaving them suspended in only her grip.

Using the anchor of her own hands, Mileena pulled her forward and onto the toy itself- allowing it to slowly breach her.

Tanya stammered out another moan, feeling the rounded tip push inside of her with ease before the rest of it slowly followed. She let the tips of her fingers slide down the shape of the toy, feeling how the woman barely let it settle inside of her before she began to thrust it back and forth.

Just short thrusts for the time being as Mileena readjusted her hands as she needed to, ensuring that she had the best position and grip. And Tanya moved to keep her legs hooked around the woman's waist as she kept her hands curled over the edge of the desk behind her; she could feel the easy way her body bounced with each thrust that planted itself between her legs.

And there was no denying that Mileena knew what she was doing as she began to pull her harder and quicker onto the toy, planting it deep inside of her each time she did so.

And it felt _good_.

It felt wrong in some sense, professionally anyways, and there was no way Tanya would be able to explain this to Queen Sindel when she returned- and just that thought alone, that everyone was expecting her to be here working diligently, only made the whole encounter more erotic.

"Empress," Tanya whispered, biting into her lower lip as she felt each thrust rock itself inside of her.

"Say my name."

Tanya stammered out another soft moan, feeling how the woman moved her hips in more of a circular motion now, allowing her to feel the different movements of the toy with each plunge.

"Mileena-"

The Empress grinned, seemingly amused by the subtle game as she continued to ravage her- plunging her onto the toy over and over again until each thrust blended into the next.

And Tanya could feel how wet she was now, how she was dripping around the toy now.

"Louder."

She could hear herself panting as fingers curled tight against the desk- gripping it until her hands felt numb.

"_Mileena_!"

"That's it," Mileena spoke, leaning in now and kissing her again- kissing her over her parted lips. "That's what I want to hear- keep saying it, sweet Ambassador."

Between every other thrust, Tanya did just that.

She found herself no longer worrying or even caring about who might overhear them in here. After all, all she cared about was the Empress and what the woman thought; Mileena was the only reason she was here to begin with. And every time Tanya came to visit, the woman only gave her just another reason to keep coming back.

And while Tanya prided herself on being professional with her interrealm relations, she couldn't help but to wonder if maybe this would give her an advantage with getting on the woman's good side. And staying there.

Sacrifices had to be made for Edenia- and if this had to be her sacrifice, well she'd hardly call it that.

"Mileena!"

The woman's name came out in a gasp as Tanya felt the throbbing of her loins and the knot in her belly finally give way to the woman's thrusting. Her legs locked against Mileena's hips as Tanya jerked the woman against her and kept her pinned between her thighs as she came around the toy still planted inside of her. And she felt Mileena's fingers curl and dig into her hips, gripping so tightly onto her that the pinch of pain that came from it seem to threaten that sharp nails had pierced her skin.

But it was hardly more than an after thought as Tanya felt herself grinding against the woman, allowing the climax to work itself out.

There was a lot to think about in the aftermath of it though.

Tanya felt Mileena carefully set her back onto the desk and she had to force her legs to come apart enough for the woman to escape from their hold. She watched with semi-hazy vision as the Empress slowly pulled the toy out from between her legs, causing Tanya to shiver at its removal; and she watched as it came free in a mess of fluid that strung itself from her folds to the tip.

The throbbing had been subdued for the time being.

The ache still remained- but for a different reason now.

"I think that we should... extend our meeting," Mileena spoke.

And Tanya felt the woman's hands on her thighs before she pushed them apart, which only brought more attention to the lingering ache, to the mess of arousal that had been left behind in the woman's wake. She felt Mileena brush a hand against her abdomen, trailing it up to her chest, where the woman teased one of her nipples through her top.

And Tanya felt the way Mileena slowly pushed against her, easing her down onto the desk until she laid sprawled out beneath her.

"I bear no objections to _that_ proposal, Empress."


	13. Window Sex- Mileena/Stryker

It wasn't often that Mileena visited Earthrealm herself; if anything, she tried to avoid it at all costs.

But as ruler of Outworld, her presence was mandatory when meeting with the other realms- even if it meant traveling to them. And since Outworld's relationship with Earthrealm was almost nonexistent, although getting better with each meeting, Mileena knew that she would have to put more focus and energy into building something between them.

After the ordeal with Shinnok, Earthrealm was in a critical position.

But after finally ending the civil war between herself and Kotal, Outworld was suffering too.

It was in each of their best interest to try and make amends- and Mileena found that General Blade was a surprisingly negotiating person. Then again, she had been dealt with a lot of heavy losses, and Mileena supposed if she herself wasn't hurting just the same, she eagerly would've taken advantage of Earthrealm's tenderness. But Tanya had convinced her otherwise; and as a true diplomat, the Edenian had urged her to make amends and take the General up on the offer of repair.

Neither of them were in any shape to fight, but that wasn't to say that they wouldn't if push came to shove.

Mileena agreed to the idea, if anything to prove herself to be the better leader her father was- to prove herself that she wasn't some kind of madness-driven hybrid her enemies had all painted her out to be.

She had dominated most of the meetings in Outworld, but being a leader meant meeting people halfway.

So now it was her turn to visit Earthrealm.

Of course, as fate would have it, General Blade wasn't available to meet her at the Special Forces base, and there was some unfortunate cross-traveling that needed to take place before Mileena could arrive there.

A minor setback but a profoundly irritating one.

Fortunately, such was not a total loss for her.

General Blade had had Earthrealm's newly positioned Ambassador pick her up at a midway point between bases. Apparently, despite the large cast of people the General could have picked to escort her, the woman only trusted Stryker to get the job done. Perhaps such a decision was also based on the man's constant presence in Outworld as well, given that he had taken on a few diplomatic duties between realms.

Tanya had mentioned before that even she admired Stryker's blunt approach and his cut of words; she also found his subtle accent to be endearing.

And Mileena had to agree.

It was late when she arrived in Earthrealm and Stryker made the decision to have her stay at his place for the night. They could have easily been transported to the local SF base stationed outside of the city, which would have then teleported them to the Special Forces HQ where General Blade was- but the General wasn't there, and they would end up having to stay the night and wait for her arrival in the morning.

And while the Special Forces bases were nothing to sneeze at, they weren't exactly homely either.

Stryker had made the decision- but Mileena might've persuaded him into making it.

It was odd to be in the city that she had once lead to ruins so many years before, to be in the city where the two of them had initially crossed paths. And now, to see it vibrant and repaired, Mileena often wondered if that was how they saw themselves in one another.

Stryker lived at the top of an apartment building, in the so-called penthouse suite- although it was a term he didn't like to use. His popularity in the city had lead to him being gifted the room, which was something he felt was undeserved but couldn't fight the decision that had already been made. General Blade also might've pulled a few strings on it as well, but the woman would never admit to it; she just stated that it was the most secured place in the city.

_"A king at the top of his throne."_

_"Don't say that."_

And ever since Mileena had first toured the apartment, admiring how high it was above the city, she had set her sights on the massive glass doors that opened up to the high-rise balcony outside.

She had imagined him pressing her up against them, fucking her in a way that would be visible and invisible to the city below.

This cross meeting with General Blade's absence finally gave her the opening she needed to bring it up.

Mileena felt the heavy moan in her throat before she ever heard it come from her lips as she felt him slide himself inside of her; Stryker took her from behind as he slowly pushed her up against those glass doors. Her hands were pressed against the cool glass; her fingers slightly curled against it as she used the doors as leverage to keep herself steady for him.

His hands were firm around her hips as Mileena partly stood up on her toes, keeping her legs somewhat locked to make it easier for him to stay inside of her as he began to work himself in and out of her.

And there was no denying just how good he felt, how easy his cock slid in and out of her in easy thrusts.

As much as Stryker had wanted to fight her on bringing her fantasy to life, he seemed just as eager to do the opposite.

Perhaps he felt confident that no one would be able to see them up here.

And even if such was the case, Mileena still enjoyed the idea of it.

New York City's Champion; their claim to fame with their own modern-day superhero.

Visible from the streets, from the apartments across the way- spotted in a compromising position with a political figurehead that the city was completely oblivious to. Spotted with the same woman who had once wrecked havoc on the streets below.

Just that thought alone was enough to get her worked up.

"General Blade would have my head for this," Stryker whispered.

She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, felt how his hands moved from her hips up to her ribs now. She could feel her body bouncing in time with each of his thrusts, felt how each one bounced her against the glass of the doors.

"Thinking about General Blade, are we?" Mileena mused.

She felt how his hands moved from her ribs up to her breasts, squeezing them from underneath as Stryker pulled himself in closer to her; she felt his warm lips against her skin as he kissed at the back of her neck and shoulders now.

He was firm in every action he performed.

Calculated and coordinated.

"Perhaps we should invite her next time," she teased.

"That's _not_ what I meant."

Stryker had admitted before that he was pretty vanilla in most aspects, which was something she was trying to get him to explore on- to open his horizons a bit. But he was the first to remind her that the last time he 'opened his horizons' even just a little bit, he had gotten killed and then had his body possessed; so it wasn't like he was up for risking that again.

But going behind General Blade's back and continuing an affair with Outworld royalty seemed to be a safe option somehow.

Mileena felt his hands squeeze at her breasts, felt the way he rolled his palms over them, taking them in full in his hold- and there was no denying the way her breasts still managed to spill over his fingers as he did. It just gave him more to play with though as he continued to grope them, as he moved his fingers to rub against her nipples- bringing back a sense of warmth to them after being pressed against the cool glass.

Her lips parted again with a moan as she felt him roll them under his fingertips, as she felt him pinch them briefly- testing her reaction before he did it again.

He kept himself pressed tight against her, ensuring she felt every inch of him against her body as he slid his cock back and forth inside of her.

His scent was intoxicating.

His mouth kissing and suckling at her neck, at her shoulders, drew out every moan from her throat as Mileena let herself be taken in by him.

What had started off as her own fantasy seemed to have woken up something in him as well.

Stryker moved his hands from her breasts and wrapped them around her wrists before he slowly dragged her hands up along the glass- stopping only when they were curled above her head. He pressed his body tighter against her, pushing her more firmly against the glass door and squeezing her breasts between the two of them once more.

Mileena could feel the rolling grind of his hips against her now, felt how each thrust caused her abdomen to bounce lightly against the glass.

But she felt the way Stryker moved both of her wrists into one of his hands before he dropped his now-free one and snaked it around her waist. She felt his palm brush against her abdomen before he slid it down and pushed it against the valley between her hips- pushing her hips back and holding them against him.

He never once lost his rhythm with the movement; a perk given out from his need to multitask.

The thrusting behind her became more forceful as he used the hold on her hips as leverage, keeping her steady as he sank his cock inside of her.

She could hear the subtle slap of skin between them.

She felt the full contact of his hips against her backside with each thrust- and felt how each one sent a ripple effect across her body.

Mileena shifted her focus to the lights outside, trying to keep herself from focusing on the knots in her belly, on the trembling of her legs with each thrust; the growing tightness in her loins was aching now, desperate for a release- one that she didn't want to give in to just yet.

It was well past-midnight and yet the city still looked like daytime.

There were plenty of people on the streets below who would never know what the two of them were doing up here; they were completely oblivious to how their secret Ambassador was keeping her from unleashing Hell upon this city once more.

Mileena felt his hand slide down from between her hips and felt his fingers tuck themselves between her legs now- and she felt the sharp inhale pop in her lungs as Stryker began to roll his fingertips over her clit. Sensitive and swollen from the heat, and wet with her own arousal, her clit was an easy plaything to him; his rolling motions were slick and smooth the moment he started moving- his rhythm seemingly set before he had even touched her.

The sharp lock of her legs faltered as Mileena felt the heavy shudder that ran down them with each stroke of his fingers.

She pulled at his hold but felt how Stryker kept his fingers tight around her wrists- fully intending on keeping her pinned against the glass for as long as he could manage her. And for such a mild-manner man, the sudden sense of aggression, of dominance only furthered the throbbing between her legs.

He continued to pound himself against her; he continued to plunge his cock inside of her, no doubt feeling the growing wetness with each thrust and feeling how it was beginning to drip between her legs and down against her thighs.

She could hear him grunting into her ear now and grinned at the almost animalistic way it sounded; so far-fetched from his usual behavior.

Mileena felt him hit that sweet spot inside of her, felt the way her legs practically buckled in response, and immediately felt everything between them come undone.

She came with an almost snarl on her lips and felt the way Stryker planted himself against her, now pressing the both of them up against the glass as he continued to work his fingers over her. And Mileena was almost glad for the pinning motion as she felt the weight in her legs almost give out from underneath her- as she felt the full-bodied climax that came over her.

She could almost hear the glass vibrating as her body shook against it, as every tight knot in her loins spilled out as wet heat from between her legs.

She trembled and ached in the aftermath, panting hot air against the cool glass- forming condensation between her and it.

And once the show was done, they were both panting and gasping, trying to find a breath of fresh air between them.

Slowly, Stryker released her from his hold, only to move his hands back to her hips before he slowly pulled himself out of her. And Mileena thought it was a shame that she couldn't feel him spill out of her after the removal- but he was always adamant about using protection between them, lest something unfortunate happen and blow their whole cover.

Mileena felt him keep his hands around her hips before he pulled her away from the glass, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Just barely though, just enough to physically move her as Stryker carried her over to his bed and lightly tossed her against the bedspread. And she chuckled at the motion, feeling how her legs didn't quite make the toss, before she pushed herself back up- watching as he seemed to observe the heat impression they had left behind on the glass.

"This is gonna take a minute to clean," Stryker remarked.

And she should've figured.

Given the immaculate condition of his apartment- given how picky he was about other places being clean, she shouldn't have been surprised that that was the first thing that caught his attention.

"Come now, Ambassador," Mileena spoke, "you have more important things to clean, do you not?"

The huffed chuckle that left him seemed to be used to humor her, but Stryker still walked over to where she was seated on the edge of his mattress now- over to where she offered him a hand to take.

To which he did, as he pulled her to her feet.

And guided her to where his shower was.


	14. Cunnilingus- Mileena/Jade

Jade squirmed underneath Mileena's hold, still not quite certain how the two had managed to end up in this position.

Or how the other woman had gotten the upperhand on her.

She was practically face down against the tiles of the back courtyard while Mileena was seated behind her; the Princess's legs were wrapped around Jade's waist with the woman's ankles crossed against the back of her shoulders, doing most of the work of keeping her pinned down.

Jade's own legs had been pulled apart and tucked underneath Mileena's arms while the woman kept her hands braced under her knees- keeping them off the ground while also using the hold to elevate her hips. The position kept her abdomen from touching the ground as well, leaving Jade feeling a little top-heavy as everything from the ribs up remained pinned to the tiles.

It was a good holding position, that much Jade would admit to.

Mostly because she wasn't entirely sure of how to break out of it just yet.

But as Jade felt Mileena's warm mouth between her legs, as she felt the heat of the woman's tongue rubbing against her through her uniform, she knew this was anything but a round-winning maneuver.

"Mileena-" Jade started, squirming underneath the woman's legs as she felt that rough tongue stroking over the curve of her vulva; the motions just barely dampened by the bottom portion of her uniform. She had opted for her usual two-piece attire since she didn't have many plans for the today- and what free time she was granted was going to be spent by the poolside. And since she still needed to be ready at any given moment, the emerald-green uniform seemed like a perfect balance between leisure and work.

But at the moment, the thin uniform was hardly doing her any favors.

There was no denying how heated Jade could feel herself getting now, urged on by the rough motions between her legs- and it didn't take long before she could feel herself getting wet from the stroking. The gathering pool of her own arousal, mixed with Mileena's thick saliva made easy work of the thin material separating the two; and Jade could feel the way her uniform was beginning to sink between her folds now.

A long moan escaped her as Mileena ran a long, single stroke down the shape of her vulva, bringing more attention to how easily exposed it was now. And the sinking of the material had left her outer labia visible, allowing her to feel the roughness of Mileena's tongue against her bare skin- allowing her to feel how the beads of arousal that began to spill out from the sides of her uniform.

And there was brief groan of disappointment as she felt the warmth of the woman's tongue pull away.

Only to have it be replaced with an embarrassing squeak as Jade felt the sharp contact of Mileena's hand against her right cheek.

"Easy, Jade," Mileena teased; her voice husky and rolled warm against her skin. "You don't want to struggle too much now- I might bite."

The words seemed to go along with the brush of the woman's exposed teeth against her cheeks as Mileena leaned back in to lick her. And the rubbing of the oddly smooth teeth against her skin made her visibly shiver in response.

"We're exposed out here, you know," Jade whispered, fingers curling into the tiles underneath her as she felt that long stroke of the woman's tongue repeat itself.

"Afraid someone might see us?" the woman mused. "Afraid someone might see the Edenian General in such a compromising position?"

Perhaps so.

With Edenia fully separated from Outworld, Jade had been quick to pick up on the mantle of General of the Royal Guard; a title that both Kitana and Queen Sindel bestowed upon her as well.

Outworld was quick to bounce back from the ruins of Tournament, with Mileena taking on the throne. She wasn't quite Empress yet- lest not until her training was finished and the Outworld crown was set upon her head at her coronation. There were only a few months until then, but even then, she was still the rightful ruler; every decision for Outworld went through her.

Hence the remaining title of Princess.

Something Jade would continue to use until it was replaced.

With Kitana in Edenia and Mileena in Outworld, the two put aside their differences in order to form a relationship between their realms. And as such, Mileena's presence was occasionally needed in Edenia- just as Kitana's was occasionally needed in Outworld. But today, Kitana and Queen Sindel were still out of the city- although they were expected to return sometime that evening. Leaving Jade to entertain the Outworld Princess until their arrival.

Hence this.

Jade felt one of Mileena's hands release one of her legs- only to soon feel the woman's fingers rubbing against her now. She stifled a brief moan, but ultimately failed as it managed to stammer out from behind her lips. Mileena rubbed her fingers back and forth over her, tracing her folds through her uniform and teasing her with the gesture.

But each of Mileena's motions had a motive- and Jade felt those fingers pinch a piece of her uniform before the woman slowly plucked it from between her soaked lips.

And it was an odd motion, feeling how the tight pull of the material came free from her with a short tug.

Mileena's hands set both of her legs down momentarily, not that it gave Jade much freedom to do much- other than to feel how the woman pulled her uniform bottoms off of her hips and down to her thighs.

And Jade shivered as she felt the cool air bring attention to just how wet she was now.

"Just look at this," Mileena mused.

And the words were accompanied by those fingers rubbing between her folds one more- with each motion far slicker than it needed to be. Jade groaned once more, now feeling how the woman's fingers pushed between her folds before Mileena separated her index and middle finger into a V-shape- spreading her labia open with the motion.

And almost immediately, she felt that warm tongue snake its way against her once more.

Jade caught the stammered gasp, a subtle half-cry in her throat, as Mileena's tongue started at her clit and slowly slid its way up- covering her in one single stroke once again. The woman went further this time as well, running her tongue over the rim of her backside, which was enough to cause her to shiver again.

"_Mileena_-" the name came out harsher this time, more from the sharp exhale from her lips than anything.

The woman repeated the slow stroke over and over again- and Jade felt the way each one sent a tremor up her spine as Mileena touched her just enough to build up the tight sensations brewing in her belly. And each time she squirmed, desperate for some kind of leverage to push herself back against the woman, she felt Mileena's legs push her back down.

Those hands eventually moved to clap against her backside before Mileena yanked her against her.

And from there, all Jade could feel was how Mileena nestled her mouth between her legs; all she could feel was that tongue, that mouth- those _teeth_\- against her once more. And the mix of wet heat between the both of them was enough to break the idea of keeping this encounter quiet.

Jade moaned loudly, occasionally calling out Mileena' name as she felt the working motion of the woman's mouth against her. As she felt that tongue and those lips working over her, licking and stroking at her clit, pushing between her labia with enough force to split them open- allowing the Outworld Princess to drink her in, allowing her arousal to spill over the woman's lips.

"_Ah_-"

A sputtered cry escaped her throat as Jade felt Mileena's tongue stroke over her entrance before it pushed in; and her tongue felt thicker on the inside as the woman gripped at her hips now and held Jade against her. And when she squirmed, writhing in the woman's grasp, Jade felt Mileena's hand strike her on the right cheek once more- and the sting that came from the motion was enough to still her.

If only for a moment.

There was a growing pressure in her belly, in her loins now, as Jade moaned and moved with the woman's motions- feeling the mess of saliva and body fluid dripping down between her legs now.

Mileena's legs had softened the hold on her shoulders, if only in the slightest, but it was enough to allow Jade to snake a hand between her body and tiles beneath her. It was enough leniency to allow her to work her uniform top over her breasts- and the cool touch of the tiles against her aching nipples felt good.

Jade felt Mileena's hands move to take her legs once more, lifting them up by her knees before the woman bounced them in her palms- allowing Jade's hips to bounce against her mouth in response.

And she felt her eyes roll up at the motion, feeling the thick tongue that now used the bouncing motion of her lips to stroke over her.

With each stroke, with each closing of the lips against her clit, with every brush of teeth that touched a little too close against her labia, Jade felt that pressure building in her belly. She felt herself squirming more, almost fighting underneath the woman's hold now as Jade found herself on the brink of begging for Mileena to finish her off. The heat of the woman's mouth, the wetness spilled between them, spilling between her legs was too much for her to comprehend; the heat building under her skin was beginning to form a fog around her head.

"Princess!"

The title escaped her lips as Jade finally felt herself come undone to the woman's tongue, as she felt her body jerk with the hot sensations that started from her loins and worked their way through her body. She heard herself cry out as Mileena pulled her in tight against her, allowing her to spill herself around the woman's lips and mouth.

But the weight of Mileena's legs kept her pinned down now, restraining her against the tiles as the heat convulsions in her body caused her legs to almost kick out of the woman's hold.

And even when the strongest of the climax was over, Jade felt how Mileena kept going- still licking and stroking her over, dragging the aftershocks onward.

And Jade felt herself shivering with each stroke; she heard herself stammering and cursing under her breath as the knot in her loins lingered on and on even after the initial climax.

"I'm done- I'm done," Jade breathed, trying to make her voice as audible as she could with the empty air in her lungs.

There was some relief to be taken as Jade felt the woman finally pull away, finally allowing for the dull ache between her legs to slowly die off. And it felt like every part of her ached in the aftermath- more than likely due to the odd position, but also from the intensity of the finish. It felt like she could feel every individual bead of sweat against her skin now.

"For now," Mileena reminded.

And there was greater relief to be had as Jade felt the woman's legs come uncrossed from the back of her shoulders.

Her arms felt a little weak as she pushed herself up onto her forearms first before she worked up to her palms. When Jade tried to pull herself forward, she felt Mileena's hands at her hips before the woman pulled her back still.

"Are you not finished?" Jade huffed.

"Almost."

The word was almost like a tease as Mileena managed to get to her knees behind her, peaking her curiosity as to what the woman had planned- only for Jade to feel Mileena tighten the grip on her hips before flipping her over onto her back. It was such a smooth transition that Jade didn't even feel the collision of her back against the tiles.

From her back, Jade watched as Mileena got to her feet now- the woman's fingers moving to grab her partly-discarded bottoms before Mileena yanked them free from her legs.

"_Hey_-"

And despite what had just happened between them, Jade still instinctively moved a hand between her legs, covering herself as Mileena stood above her- looking oddly smug about her emerald-green bottoms in her grasp now.

"I think I'll keep these."

And before Jade could protest, she watched as Mileena took off across the courtyard- taking an easy advantage of the head-start she now had.

She was going to have a Hell of a time entertaining this woman.


	15. Scarification- Mileena/Baraka

Baraka wore his battle trophies on his skin.

His body was a testament to his role as General, to his legacy of being the youngest Champion to serve under the Emperor; the youngest Tarkatan to defeat both Shokan and Centaur in battle, in the Koliseum.

He wore his tribe's pride on his skin as well.

Markings and designs cut into his skin by the tribal Elders during his rite of passage, his rite to battle; a testament to his rank amongst the Tarkatans.

And as Baraka fought his way to the top of the food chain, to the top of the ladder, his earnings of scars grew and grew.

And as he stood above the Seven Tribes, blessed with markings designed by the Elders of each tribe, he stood out as the most decorated amongst the clan.

A testament to his sacrifice for the tribe, for his people.

And Mileena enjoyed running her fingers over them, over his mixed collection of battle scars and tribal scarification. She enjoyed feeling the roughness of the scar tissue under her touch, feeling the smoothness of the paint Baraka used to cover them, to accent them in battle; a tradition in the ranks of the Tarkatan army, used to scare their opposition before their blades or teeth could.

Mileena found herself envious of the scarring from time to time, wishing that she too could have been a part of the tribe enough to earn her own tribal scarring. Her involvement with the tribe was tricky; while they accepted her at face value, they didn't exactly consider her to be one of them- not enough to be given a traditional painted scar anyways.

Despite the envy, she accepted the matter as it was.

After all, the jealousy wasn't enough to convince her to trade her Edenian markings for them; to trade in the warm energy that fluctuated under her skin in battle and when in cross with another Edenian.

Baraka promised her that when the war was over and she was on the throne again, he would get a new set cut into his skin to honor her; he even said that he would cut off the scarrings he had done for Shao Kahn and replace hers over them.

And that promise alone was thrilling to think on.

To think that he would place her above her own father, the longest Emperor Outworld had seen in power.

It was one of the few things that kept her going, that kept her fighting.

The Outworld civil war raged on for ten years.

Ten years of blood, sweat, and tears; of combat lasting from sunrise to sundown.

And by the end of it, the war saw her as its victor.

Mileena was exhausted and beaten by the ten-year struggle, but she was equally just as eager to finally take the next step- despite the long road to recovery that laid ahead of her.

And what a long road it was.

It took three years for things to fall back into place, for things to become stable again; three years before she could step outside without having to worry about someone trying to attack her. She had no training in diplomacy either, nothing other than how her father would simply use brute force to get what he wanted. Tanya offered to train her, to take on most of the diplomatic issues until she was ready for them herself- and Mileena was smart enough to accept the offer.

Baraka offered some tips himself, but only when Tanya wasn't around to object.

And considering how Tarkatans usually debated through battle, Mileena could understand why Tanya didn't want her taking the man's advice; Baraka might've been the leader of the Seven Tribes, which wasn't easy to manage, but his advice of maiming those who opposed her didn't exactly follow court etiquette.

That wasn't to say that she didn't keep it in mind though.

But after thirteen years, she finally had everything that she wanted; everything she had once dreamed of.

And when things had settled, when Mileena finally had the throne and had Outworld under her heel, Baraka surprised her with one more gift. He had held to his promise about having new markings cut into his skin in her honor- and true to his word, he had; he even went as far as removing the scar tissue made in Shao Kahn's honor to make room for hers, as he had also promised.

Going through the scarification process was a private matter; it was an honor and a long-held tradition, not a show.

Which was how he had managed to surprise her with them, how she never knew about the new scarring until he showed her. As much of a private matter as it was though, Mileena mused that she still would've liked to have watched the process.

The new scars were still healing; they were still soft to the touch but they had healed enough that they could be painted over- and Baraka offered her the honor of picking out the colors and being the first to paint them. Another long-held tradition amongst the Tarkatans. Their war paint was very special to them; it was the first thing their opponents saw when the battles started.

It really was an honor to be given; a symbol that from now on, he would lead the battlefield under her leadership and colors.

And her response might've been sacrilegious to an extent, at least under Tarkatan beliefs- which Mileena could understand now why the tribal Elders didn't exactly accept her into their ranks.

But the war paint was messy and it wasn't uncommon for Tarkatans to paint themselves in the nude first. Baraka didn't hesitate when she asked him to remove his clothing, to make painting easier and to give herself a larger canvas to work with. But given how she wasn't sure on the color scheme just yet, it meant that she had to experiment with the painting herself- and she didn't want the paint getting on her clothing either.

It was easier to paint him while he laid on his back and she straddled his waist; it gave her a better view of the new scarring, a keener eye on how everything was going to look when it was painted together. She had already painted his previous markings, keeping to their original war coloring, making sure that her own colors wouldn't clash with them.

Baraka hardly seemed phased by the idea, and there were plenty of other Tarkatans with clashing colors on their skin, but he was her Champion; she wouldn't have him walking around looking like an eyesore.

As much of an honor as she took this session for, it was hard to deny that they both had this nasty habit whenever they were naked together- which was even harder to break when she was already on top of him like this.

Mileena found it difficult to focus on the paint underneath her hands as she tried to paint the soft scars on his abdomen and chest. Pink was an obvious choice, given how it was her own pick of colors, but his other markings were blue and white; the color scheme looked okay but something still felt off. She wanted a darker color, maybe a dark-purple or some kind- but her head was too busy focusing on the way her hips moved up and down his cock to imagine how purple would look on him.

She felt Baraka's heavy hands on her thighs, felt the tight curl of his fingers in her skin as he kept her somewhat anchored against him- keeping her somewhat balanced as her hips bounced on top of his own. There was no denying how attracted she was to him, how just looking at him was enough to get her going most of the time; which meant that it was very easy for her to lose her sense of control around him. And given the delicate nature of what she was originally suppose to be doing, he was keeping her somewhat focused on the task still.

Still, Mileena felt the heavy purr in her throat as she felt the way Baraka moved underneath her, as she felt his upward thrusts countering each of her downward ones- which only caused her to bounce back up.

With how muscular Baraka was, easily towering over most of the other Tarkatans, there was never any doubt that every part of him was equally proportionate.

With each heavy thrust underneath her, she found herself more and more focused on keeping up with the rhythm between them; she was more and more focused on the way he filled her, on feeling the subtle twitch of his cock inside of her.

Mileena felt the way Baraka moved his hands to her waist now; she felt how he gripped her tight and brought her down harder against his cock this time- and there was a jolt that raced through her body when he did. The sharp contrast only made her purr though; the roughness that he could exhibit so easily yet chose not to. She didn't mind it when he did, if anything she preferred it- but as the newly-crowned Empress, she couldn't exactly go around with fresh bruises of his hands around her thighs and neck.

Leaning back, she continued to bounce on top of him, more focused on him rather than on painting him now.

In terms of fairness, however, he seemed to have put the painting matter behind him as well- choosing to focus on how tight his hands were around her waist. As tradition-driven as Baraka was, even he couldn't deny her- whether she had the title of Empress or not.

Mileena moved her hands to curl against his thighs now, never-minding how the paint smeared underneath her palms. She could feel the rough texture of the scarring on his legs as well, each one just another badge of pride to the tribe. And again, she was reminded of how riddled his body was with the knots of tissue while her own skin was still nearly in perfect condition.

A few scars here and there maybe, but Tanya had been adamant about getting proper treatment for them- allowing each wound to heal without so much as a spot of discoloration where they had once bled from.

Even his hands were callous and scarred as Baraka trailed them back to her thighs.

It was still thrilling to think how the man who ruled over the Seven Tribes, who bore scars from each tribe; the man who had once fought for her Father and fought in her own civil war was now hers. His body now bore scars in her honor- both from battle and from tradition. And he would continue to keep adding scars if they were needed- all in her favor.

"Are you going to finish any time soon?" Baraka questioned; his tone more amused than anything.

"Depends on which '_finish_' you're talking about," Mileena replied, "- either way, you're going to have to wait."


	16. Hair Pulling- Mileena/Tanya

Mileena had always liked her hair long.

After all, it would seem like a waste if she didn't take advantage of the gorgeous locks that her Edenian blood gifted her with. And while Mileena never let it grow as long as Kitana did, she still kept it as long as she liked; there were still limitations to take into account, and anything that couldn't be tied back properly was a liability somewhere.

[And she had seen Kitana's hair get caught in a closing door before.]

Being an Outworld Princess, while also moonlighting as a trained Assassin, meant that her looks were every part of her job. She had to be able to capture an entire room's attention with just a single word of announcement- something Mileena never had any issues doing. If anything, she was one of the more favorable parties in the Emperor's Council.

Still, Mileena liked to attribute her look of fashion and style to her creator and honorary father.

Shang Tsung was eccentric with his work, with his sorcery, as well as with his sense of fashion; there was no denying that the man could turn heads, regardless of who was in the room. The Sorcerer preferred to wear his hair up- a safety concern, he always explained, seeing how some of his experiments weren't always docile at creation. And if Mileena was ever in his presence, which she often was, Shang Tsung would insist that she'd allow him to style her hair himself- in which case, he would always pull it up high like his own.

And Mileena admitted that she always did look better with her hair up.

With her hair pulled away from her face, it accented her sharp jawline and sharp eyes- her two defining features, asides from the obvious.

But her life in the palace wasn't permanent.

And when it all came crashing down, she adapted quickly to the change.

Her time at war had forced her to cut the long, black strands off, to make them more manageable in battle; a motion made easy with her hair pulled up, where she had cut it off at the root of the tail. She no longer had the time needed to care for it- and she couldn't risk it getting snagged in battle by the opposition.

Every few months, the silk hair would grow back and she would be force to cut it down again- a cruel fate amongst the carnage of war around her. Mileena promised herself that she would win the war, that she would take back the Outworld crown, and as a small reward to herself, her first action would be to let her hair grow long again.

It was a long ten year wait.

But as victor, it was well worth it.

Her hair didn't take nearly as long to grow back as Mileena thought it would. She took special care of it as it did though, conditioning and moisturizing it against the Outworld sun and heat; she kept it clean and silk-like, ensuring that it grew back and looked exactly how it use to. And once the strands were long enough again, Mileena pulled them back and styled them up, dressing and fitting it to her crown once more.

She looked far more regal, more powerful now.

But just as important, Tanya enjoyed it too.

The woman assisted with styling her hair when it was easier for another person to do it rather than have her struggle with it. And while Tanya kept her own hair short, and had once cut Mileena's hair into the same style- which did not look as good as either of them would've liked- the woman enjoyed her longer hair.

Tanya liked to spend the lazy mornings running her fingers through it, and the woman enjoyed being able to brush it out as well once they were out of bed. The Edenian remarked once that Rain used to let her do the same with his hair, which was how she was so good with styling it- and considering how picky Rain was about his hair, Mileena didn't doubt the struggles Tanya had to have gone through.

Just the same, the Pyromancer also enjoyed wrapping the black locks around her fingers and knuckles.

And Mileena loved the feeling of her hair being pulled; she loved how her head would get yanked back with the motion.

It started out with small tugs that Tanya would give to the ends of her hair when it was short; little teases that the woman would do when they laid awake at night and talked about what they would do when the war was over. Although that wasn't to say that Tanya wasn't unaccustomed to pulling on her hair in the heat of the moment.

If anything, it was those brief moments that lead to Mileena's growing infatuation with it. Even when her hair was cut short, Tanya would still run her fingers through it, curl her fingers against her scalp and tug- and the pain from the pulled roots grew to be intoxicating. There was something in the subtle gesture that crawled under her skin. Mileena was in a constant role of leading, of taking charge- but when Tanya ran her fingers through her hair, it was like their roles reversed.

The only difference was when her hair was short, Tanya could grab it in a fist and use it to keep her head down, to keep her body pinned.

Now that it was long, Tanya pulled on it in the opposite direction.

Mileena could hear herself panting as she curled her fingers into the sheets underneath her, as she felt the way Tanya kept her head pulled back with a tight fist. She could feel the toy tucked between her legs, felt the vibrating head settled right against her clit. Her whole body was shivering under the sensations, squirming under the continuous vibrations that sent surges of heat throughout her body.

A long moan escaped her as Mileena pushed her hips down, keeping them focused on the moving touch- only to feel her hair get yanked once more.

"It's still early," Tanya whispered from behind her, "there's no need to rush things."

It was early enough that the sun was just barely over the horizon at this point- just barely casting an orange glow through the window over their bed. They had both roughly woken up at the same time, hours to go still before either of them were needed anywhere. It had felt like old times, when they laid awake in their tent talking about the future- but this time they were already there, already living the lives they had once discussed with hope.

And all it took was one little tug on the ends of her hair to unravel the whole moment.

Pushing back against the vibrating wand, Mileena groaned as she felt Tanya move it- as she felt the pressure against her clit pull away before the vibrating head moved to slowly trace over the curve of her vulva. And she grunted at the sensations, feeling how Tanya applied just enough weight behind the head to cause her outer labia to spread apart, allowing her inner folds to now feeling the vibrating sensations.

Mileena groaned once more, feeling how her legs were shaking now at the sensations, feeling how her knees kept threatening to slide out from underneath her.

Fingers tugged at the sheets bundled in her hands as she felt Tanya move the vibrating head back and forth over her- trailing over her in the same motion again and again. And there was no denying how each passing motion over her swollen clit caused her body to jerk forward, causing Tanya to yank her head back each time, forcing her to remain in the same hands-and-knees position.

"We never- _discussed_ this part about our future together," Mileena whispered, feeling the subtle ache in her back from maintaining the arched position.

"I figured it was a given," Tanya mused.

Perhaps so.

They did have a knack for using the early-morning hours for sex, but that was to make up for their lack of time while on the road. Not always, but it was certainly their go-to reasoning for a majority of the time- although often times it might've come across as more of an excuse than anything.

And even though they were settled in again, stable in where their home and bed was now- some habits were hard to kill.

Mileena felt the way Tanya's grip on her hair tightened before the woman eased her down, starting with her upper body first, before Tanya nudged at her hips with her own. And she followed the woman's silent order as Mileena slid down onto her forearms before she slowly let her legs slide out from underneath her. And in the new position, she felt how Tanya pushed the vibrating head against her clit once more- and kept it in place by sliding a knee between her thighs.

A rough tug of her hair to one side allowed for Tanya to lean in and press her lips into the curve of her neck now.

And a further tug lifted her head enough for the woman to kiss at her jaw next.

"Just imagine where the future might take us now," Tanya teased.

And it was an odd topic to consider, especially since it felt like they already had everything they wanted here. They had Outworld; they had the throne- they had each other and a big enough martial bed to suit the both of them.

But the term future was subjective and right now all she could focus on was the subtle ache of her scalp and the vibrating head between her legs.

"Preferably with me cumming," Mileena replied with a husky voice, as she felt the warmth of Tanya's mouth against her jaw before she felt the woman nip lightly at her ear. And the surge of heat that came from the motion was enough to cause her to shiver, to cause her to jump slightly underneath Tanya's body on top of her.

"I'll see if I can't work that part in."


	17. Weapon Play- Mileena/Stryker

Mileena purred as she stretched her body out underneath him, lifting her hips off of the edge of the bed as she did so.

Her legs were hooked at his waist, crossed over the small of his back as she kept him pulled in tight between her legs. She could feel each thrust Stryker sank inside of her; she felt the anticipation of each one in his hips just before he came down firm and steady against her. And she could feel the weight of his hips against her own with each connection, with each time his cock filled her to the brim before pulling away- only to repeat the motion again and again.

It was the weight, the force of each thrust that had her purring underneath him.

That her hands curled and tugging at the sheets beneath her.

But as good as he felt inside of her, it was the barrel of the gun pressed tight against the soft skin under her jaw that kept her full attention.

It was his fingers wrapped around her throat, keeping her pinned to the bed while just barely administering any kind of pressure behind the grab.

Stryker very rarely got rough with her and only did so when Mileena asked him to- and even then it took some persuading before he would do it. She had to constantly remind him that she had spent a good portion of her life living in a Tarkatan camp, and that her lovers there were hardly of a gentle nature. And on the same hand, she liked being rough- she liked being roughed up herself.

And while the man had no issues with her clawing and biting at him- as long as the injuries were in an easy spot to clean and could be hidden under his uniform- he didn't really like being rough himself. Stryker claimed he had spent more than enough years having to rough people up; he had seen enough violence to last him a lifetime and he wasn't really interested in seeing more- let alone being the cause of it.

And even she would admit that she had an odd fascination with his gun. To her, it was an odd weapon of choice; a coward's weapon to some degree, seeing how it took little skill and little work to use it- not to mention how easily it could end a fight. She knew guns were Earthrealm's weapon of choice, but to Outworld they were rare to come across.

Kano had once tried to sell some to Shang Tsung before, for the Tarkatan army to use in battle instead- and the whole ordeal went about as well as one would expect.

The first time Mileena had asked him to use it on her, Stryker outright denied her, stating how dangerous it was and how a gun wasn't a toy to play with- especially not in the bedroom. And she reminded him of the time she had used her Sais on him, to which he stated that they were not the same thing; which she argued, considering she was much faster with her Sais than he was with his gun.

Mileena had teased him once about being a bad cop for a change.

Stryker had corrected her by saying that phrase had some bad connotations where he came from.

And also, he wasn't a cop anymore.

But she respected his standing- to a degree anyways.

She only asked that he be rough with her from time to time, which didn't seem like a big thing to ask. And in fairness, each time Stryker did adhered to her request, he seemed like he enjoyed himself- in fact, sometimes he got really into it, which only made the whole thing more satisfying for the both of them. And eventually, he caved and agreed to use his gun on her, but under his terms only.

His only stipulations were that the gun had to be completely empty, and that at no point was she allowed to so much as make a grab for it- and that he wouldn't do it while they were in Earthrealm, so don't bother asking.

Mileena didn't understand his reasoning for the whole Earthrealm thing, but she supposed she didn't really have to; as long as he was willing to give into her demands from time to time, with easy stipulations at that, she couldn't complain about when or where they couldn't do it.

It was probably just a pride-thing anyways.

He probably felt dirty for doing it in Earthrealm, where he had a much higher status than he did in Outworld; he was also far more respected in Earthrealm as well. And in all fairness, Outworld was very much a hands-free realm- anything and everything could happen there.

Which worked out in her favor anyways.

As much as Mileena loved the power play of being the ruler of Outworld over him, in being able to boss him around even after-hours, the occasional power swap between them was just as loved. Although she supposed it was still considered a play of her own power, considering he only ever did these things for her- and at her occasional command.

"I don't know why you're into this," Stryker remarked, half under his breath as he panted above her.

Mileena moved her hands to cup over her breasts and squeezed them as she felt him thrust into her once more. "You always say that," she purred, tilting her head back down and letting him feel the vibrations of her throat against his palm. And despite his own remark, she felt him shift the barrel with her movement, making sure it remained pressed against her skin.

"You never give me an answer," he reminded.

"Because you wouldn't understand."

Mileena felt the hand at her throat move to run through her loose hair, just enough to gather some of it in a fist.

And from there, she felt the pressure of his gun move away from under her chin before it slowly trailed down her throat.

The heat from it earlier had long since cooled, although she still had the small burn mark from where the barrel had been pressed against the curve of her neck. She could still feel the heat and pressure of it against her jugular, from where he had dug it against her skin. From when he had forced her onto her knees and slid his cock between her lips, keeping her tight in his hold the entire time- up until she felt him cum down her throat.

And that session alone would've been enough to satisfy her craving- but Stryker was never one to stop at just a simple job well-done.

He was an overachiever.

And he had remarked once that if this was only going to be a once in a blue moon kind of thing, he might as well do it well enough to keep her satisfied between each session- to hold her over until the next one, which could be months away.

Unfortunately, it only made her want it more.

After all, there were very few ways to substitute the feeling of him holding her down against the hard flooring of her office, the barrel of his gun pressed against the base of her skull while he took her from behind.

The tip of the barrel kept moving down until he rested it between her breasts.

And she felt the shiver that ran under her skin in response to it, in feeling the smooth material as it lingered where it was.

Despite how her mind seemed more eager to track the gun's movements, Mileena still felt the heavy thrusts between her legs- feeling the way his cock made easy work of her with each one. Being able to feel him inside of her, being able to feel the way her own body lubricated each of his thrusts, had her legs pulling him in closer, holding him tighter against her.

She had experienced very few Earthrealm men who could satisfy her.

But Stryker had certainly set the pace for all others who might follow after him- Earthrealmer or not.

The barrel moved down along the curve of her ribs before it touched at her abdomen, before he adjusted his hand to rest the gun against the curve of her lower belly- pressing it against her skin with a little more force.

And with the tight knots that were already forming in her belly and loins, the additional touch only made them feel tighter.

Mileena moaned softly at the pressing touch as she trailed her hands down along her abdomen now, moving to curl her fingers against the insides of her open thighs. She could feel the warm heat between them, felt the rolling motion of his hips as he moved against her.

She felt Stryker pull back; she felt him pull himself out from between her legs before he pulled himself free from their locking grip next. And before she had a chance to make sense of what he was doing, she felt him grab her by the hips and flip her over onto her stomach. She felt him push his cock back inside of her and moaned at the filling motion, feeling the way he slid inside of her in one full motion.

Mileena felt him grab at her arms next before he pulled them back behind her, before he crossed them over her back and kept them pinned down with one hand.

His next few thrusts were heavy against her as he put more of his weight behind each one; she felt the way her body jerked forward with each thrust, felt the way the bed beneath her seemed to move with them too.

And then Mileena felt that barrel press itself against the back of her head, and felt how the force behind it was enough to keep her head held down.

He was really going all out for her tonight.

Biting into her lip, Mileena moaned from her throat as she felt Stryker continue to move against her, as she felt each pounding thrust of his cock inside of her. It was getting harder to keep her head straight as she could only focus on the throbbing ache between her legs; the same one that he kept working himself against.

There was almost a sort of restlessness that settled into her legs as Mileena found the knot in her loins getting tighter with each thrust; she briefly kicked her legs out around his own before she moved to tuck her ankles against the backs of his knees to keep them steady.

Each of his thrusts blended into the next until every nerve in her body seemed to be sitting on the edge of release, waiting for the final impact that would push her over. And it felt like a waiting game that was going on for too long as she found herself getting more and more restless underneath him, partly fighting his hold now as she kicked around him.

It was a struggle- at least until she heard the click of an empty chamber going off against the back of her head.

And for some reason, that was all she needed to hear.

Stryker could satisfy her to no end each time they were together, but Mileena always came the strongest when it was like this- much to his dismay.

She dug her ankles into his knees and felt how his legs almost gave out in response, causing him to press himself against her for balance- pinning her down harder against the bed, which only added to the appeal. He kept a tight hold on her as she squirmed underneath him, and the restriction in movement made the climax last longer as Mileena worked herself against him for it.

There was no denying how sore she was in the aftermath; how tight her entire body felt, as though every muscle had been during during the strong finish.

Mileena laid in a panting, loose heap when it was all over, when the last of the heat dripped out of her and she had feeling back in her legs. There was a subtle ache when he finally pulled away from her, allowing her arms to drop back to her sides, before he slowly pulled himself out of her- coaxing a soft moan from her lips as he did so.

Stryker gave out a heavy breath behind her before she heard the sound of him holstering his gun.

"I don't get it, but it's not my place to," he remarked, "- whatever makes you happy."

She chuckled, knowing well he would try to get in one last word on her- as though he himself wasn't the one who had really gotten into it. He could've just kept the gun in one place, kept them both in one position- but he had been the one to do the theatrics, not her. Although she certainly wasn't complaining, and she certainly wouldn't either, lest he try to dial things back.

Pushing herself up, Mileena rolled onto her back and watched as Stryker readjusted his uniform. It was another stipulation he had, simply because he wanted to keep his holster on him if they were going to use his gun; and also just in case there was an emergency and something went wrong, which seemed borderline paranoia at that point.

It made no difference to her though- just so long as he could get the job done.

"I'm gonna need a shower now- I feel _dirty_."

"Don't be so dramatic," Mileena mused as she pushed herself up into a seated position at the end of the bed. "You had fun, just admit it. Otherwise-" she punctured her own sentence by reaching out and grabbing him by the front of his jeans, cupping him by the groin, which he didn't seem to appreciate. "- you wouldn't have done such a thorough job."

"I always do a thorough job," Stryker reminded.

"Of course you do."


	18. Double Penetration- Jade/Mileena/Tanya

One would think with the final separation between Outworld and Edenia completed that things would slowly make a turn for the better.

And in some ways, they did.

Mileena had buried the hatchet with Kitana, and vice versa.

With the two of them now leading their own respective realms, it was the best course of action to take to prevent another interrealm war. Mileena had her suspicious that Kitana had only made the first peace offering because of how vulnerable Edenia was when it was restored; with limited people and little to no army to protect it, Edenia was open to anyone and everyone to attack.

And should she say the wrong thing, Kitana must've thought she would provoke Mileena into backtracking on their agreement.

But Mileena had little to no interest in Edenia; it was just one less thing for her to worry about for all she bothered to care for- which seemed to take a load off of Kitana's shoulders.

Unfortunately though, some hatchets were harder to bury than others.

Jade and Tanya were barely on speaking terms before the un-merging, nothing outside of spurred remarks and insults anyways. The two would rather go at one another's throats than figure out how to solve a political or diplomatic issue.

Which was a pain considering how gifted the two were at solving problems; they had both previously acted as tacticians and peacemakers while under Shao Kahn's rule, although they hardly interacted with one another back then. And yet, despite the background, the two had yet to debunk the war that was seemingly going on between them at any given moment.

It was a hassle to deal with.

And it was only made more difficult and painful considering that they were both acting Ambassadors to Edenia and Outworld respectively; which meant that they both needed to be in the same room together more times than anyone else wanted to deal with.

Mileena couldn't figure out what the issue between them was- and at any point she questioned it, neither of them would give her a straight answer. Not even her role as Empress would cause them to break; not even sharing a bed with either of them and sharing in a game of pillow talk would give her something to work with. And despite her growing need to, Mileena refused to threaten either of them for an answer; she wasn't like her father after all.

She had even reached out to Kitana for advice, only to be met with the same frustrated look.

And at the very least, it was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one suffering from the two fighting.

To think, Mileena thought that her and Kitana's fighting would be never ending.

At the end of the day though, Jade and Tanya got their work done, despite the fighting, so there was very little to argue with them about- other than to at least keep the volume down.

But there were some things that the two were seemingly perfectly capable of working together on.

When dealing with other realms, the two were at least courteous enough to get the work done first- ironing out details and safety nets; there was no denying how they each used their own knowledge and experience to overlap and form a consensus between them.

The first time Mileena had witness them work together with Earthrealm, she wanted to slap the both of them on the way back to Outworld. Why did she and Kitana have to suffer through their bickering while the other realms got to enjoy a peaceful and sound debate?

And the other things they were good at together were... less professional.

Groaning softly, Mileena felt the two of them moving in conjoined motions; she felt the both of them thrusting in and out of her in pairs- in and out together in a matching pace. With herself wedged between them, there wasn't much else that she could do but follow their motions and moan between each of the thrusts that worked between her legs.

She grunted as she felt Tanya sink into her from behind, working her long and slow from the back.

The Pyromancer used a hand to keep one of her legs hoisted up, giving the both of them the space they needed to move inside of her.

And Mileena could feel Jade working her from the front; she felt the deep thrust that sank inside of her, striking her right where she wanted it to.

The former bodyguard had a hand gripped against one of her breasts, squeezing and groping at it while rolling her nipple around with her thumb.

Tanya's mouth was hot against the back of her neck while Jade's suckled at her throat, no doubt feeling the rumbling vibrations of each moan.

Mileena didn't know at what point the two had decided to set their differences aside to pull this off, but it couldn't have been an easy decision; and it had to be something a little more than just wanting to relieve her of her own tensions of dealing with Outworld as their new Kahnum. If anything, it might as well have been to deal with the tension they themselves had been causing.

Either way, Mileena figured she should've known something was up when they both came before her throne to say that they had something special for her.

She had brushed it aside, figuring it was something political- and had dropped most of her things to go with them to see what it was about. After all, they had both been working to seal new treaties with the Shokan and Centaurs, and Mileena needed to stay on top of how things were progressing with the two clans.

But instead, the two had lead her back to her own bedroom.

Where they decided to surprise her with a few 'gifts' they had bought for the special occasion.

And what _gifts_ they had been.

Mileena could feel the both of them moving inside of her, sliding in and out of both orifices at one time- and every now and then, she swore she could feel them rubbing together in the middle. It was an odd sensation to say the least. It was difficult to describe how full she felt with the two of them inside of her at once, with each of the different toys moving inside of her from different entrances.

The silicone toy that Tanya had picked out was a little thinner and smoother than Jade's, but it widened towards the bottom of the shaft- and Mileena groaned every time the woman slid the entire shape of it inside of her. This wasn't the first time she had let someone take her up the backside, but it had been awhile since the last time, and she could feel every inch of the silicone cock as it slid in and out of her.

But Tanya knew what she was doing and each thrust was smooth and seamless as the woman took her repeatedly.

The one that Jade had strapped around her waist was thicker for sure, and ribbed around the outside- adding in an extra sensation every time the former bodyguard plunged it into her. The silicone toy filled her with ease and Mileena could feel every rib as they rubbed against her inner walls, stroking over the cluster of nerves that had her squirming each time they passed over.

Put the two different sensations together and she found herself clinging on to each thrust that stretched her open.

The tight feeling from before had passed on and now it just felt like she was being filled to the brim with the both of them.

She had been taken by two people a few times before, back when she lived in the Tarkatan camps; if anything, it was one of the reasons she enjoyed the loose-living quarters as much as she did.

But something about this encounter felt different.

Either because both Tanya and Jade were Edenian, or maybe because they were both women- or maybe because Mileena had been sleeping with the both of them separately, but never together. The thought had always crossed her mind to try it, but she knew there wasn't a point in asking; she didn't figure the two could put their differences aside for even just a few hours of bliss.

How wrong she had been proven however.

If anything, it seemed like they were having just as much fun with it as she was.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Empress?" Tanya mused, kissing at her shoulder now as fingers squeezed behind her knee, pulling her leg back a little further as the woman did so.

And the motion only made her feel more open.

It made each of their thrusts feel more powerful inside of her.

"Is this to your liking, Kahnum?" Jade whispered in trade.

They each liked to use her titles separately from one another.

Tanya only ever referred to her as Empress, and Jade only referred to her as Kahnum. Neither of them ever gave a reasoning for it and Mileena never cared to press about it; after all, they were both correct in addressing her by her title so it wasn't like she could correct them on anything.

"Is this the only way you two will get along?" Mileena pressed, groaning softly as she felt her body move in time with their movements- although there was little choice in doing so, especially with her wedged tight between them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tanya replied.

Mileena felt the way Jade's hand moved away from her breast and moved to her hoisted leg, allowing Tanya to move her hand down between her legs. And she softly hissed at the touch of Tanya's fingers against her clit, at the circling motion they immediately took on as they rolled over her.

If it wasn't for the sudden touch, the sudden rush of heat that surged its way through her, Mileena would've chewed the both of them out for implying that they didn't get along.

And perhaps that was the goal all along.

To keep her happy and satisfied- up until the next big blow out.

Tanya's fingers continued to work her up and Mileena found herself squirming between them, feeling the tightness settling in between her legs; it only made each thrust feel more powerful than the last- and the feeling continued on with each one that followed.

"Just a little longer, Empress, we don't want the fun to end so soon."

The heat under her skin only heightened as she felt Tanya's mouth on her neck again, as Mileena felt how the woman suckled and licked at her skin- teasing her with a few playful bites in-between. And not one to be outdone, Jade moved her lips from Mileena's throat and dropped them to her breast; Mileena groaned as she felt the woman's tongue against her nipple before Jade pulled it into her mouth- suckling hard on it at first before she went gentle.

"You're so close, Kahnum- you're getting so tight."

Mileena felt them both thrust into her once more, filling her to the brim again, and felt the tight pull in her loins finally give away. They had been building her up for so long, it was almost difficult to give in- but after awhile it no longer felt like it was her conscious choice to hold on to the feeling.

And when she finally came, it was hard and intense- more so than she would've taken it for. Mileena felt her body tighten around the both of them; she felt the thickness inside of her feel even more noticeable as her walls clung to the both of them.

It felt like every nerve in her body went crazy and for a moment, she was certain she had passed out from the intensity of it.

It felt like she woke back up in the aftermath, feeling the settling ache in her body; an ache Mileena knew she wouldn't feel again in any other manner but this- in any other way but this.

Jade and Tanya both stayed inside of her, thrusting slower now, moving in alternating motions now- one in and one out- as she gradually came off of the high that had left white stars in her eyes.

And with the two of them pressed up close to her, Mileena could feel the shared heat between them; she could feel the gathered sweat on her skin- and felt the irritating itch that came with it. It was almost uncomfortable but she wasn't willing to give up on the tight hold the two had on her just yet. If this was the only time she'd be able to share a bed with the both of them, than so be it; she wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as she could.

After all, Mileena highly doubted either of them would even want to mention this event outside of the bedroom.

Or perhaps, outside of the next time they decided to plan something like this.

Mileena moaned softly as she still felt the suckling on her neck and at her breast.

She felt Tanya's fingers move away from her now-sensitive clit, before the woman slipped an arm under her leg- and Mileena squirmed as she felt fingers between her legs now. As she felt the Pyromancer's touch dance from one filled entrance to the next, before the woman rubbed against the small area of skin between the two toys; the touches only reiterated just how spread she was between them.

"I hope it was good for you, Empress," Tanya whispered, the heat of her breath skimming across her ear now, as her fingers continued to tease her. "Because this was just the warm up."

"We've got a few more things planned out," Jade teased. "It should be a long night for all of us."

"Is that because there's more of _this_, or are you two just going to start fighting again?" Mileena remarked.

For her sake, the two seemed to humor her with a shared laugh before they each kissed at her neck once more.


	19. Voyeurism- Mileena/Baraka- Tanya

It was well past midnight and into the early morning hours before Tanya even saw the Tarkatan camp on the horizon.

What should've been a simple two-day trip had turned into a four-day stay.

With the activity on the battlefield coming to a head most days, it meant that the full force of the Osh-Tekk were focused solely on the Tarkatan army- which meant that their activity elsewhere would be restrained, if not completely obsolete. Which gave her and Rain the opening chance to step away from the ongoing war and check in with the Edenian Resistance.

The Elders weren't exactly happy with their involvement in the civil war, but Tanya had assured and promised them that Mileena was the better choice of the two, despite her being the heir of Shao Kahn. It wasn't an easy argument to make or defend, but with Kotal Kahn's open declaration of merging more realms with Outworld, it seemed like an easy choice.

No one was happy about it, but that was just the hand they had been dealt.

They couldn't fight it; they just had to pick a side and hope for the best.

Tanya still held on to Mileena's promise of giving Edenia back when the war was over and Outworld was rightfully hers again.

Despite having a decent head-start that morning, a sandstorm had slowed their progress and had forced them to seek shelter in a nearby town- delaying them for three hours. Tanya didn't enjoy traveling at night but she needed to be back in the camp by morning, lest she miss out on more than she already had; by this hour as well, all she wanted to do was get back to her tent and sleep.

The Tarkatan night guards were the only ones awake when they approached, and the small group welcomed her and Rain back into the campgrounds. There was still soup simmering over a fire- something that they both turned down and insisted that the night guards finish off for themselves.

Rain bid her a goodnight and went back to his tent almost immediately, too exhausted by the journey to speak to anyone else who might be around.

And as delightful as sleep sounded, Tanya wanted to at least speak with Mileena first before settling in for the night.

There was a good chance that the Empress was still awake at this hour.

Mileena had a tendency of sleeping on and off throughout the day, so her sleep schedule was off-course- which also meant that she could usually accommodate anyone even at the unwaking hours.

Strange noises weren't uncommon to hear around the camp- after all, surprise, surprise, a lot of the Tarkatans had a tendency to snore or click their jaws in their sleep, and sometimes even growl.

But as Tanya approached the Empress's tent, a different sound caught her attention.

And it was a sound that she was very well versed in identifying.

The moment she recognized the noise, Tanya knew she should've turned and headed back to her own tent without hesitation, settling in to the idea of simply speaking with Mileena tomorrow morning- when she and her 'company' were finished. But the sound sent a warm chill down her back and Tanya couldn't help but to draw closer to the tent.

If anything, just to hear the sound again.

But she was quick to notice how the front of the tent hadn't been properly closed, leaving the entrance into it skewed just enough for her to peek inside.

And despite spending a few days with other Edenians for once, remembering what it was like to be around civilized people again, Tanya still positioned herself to peek inside the tent- and did so in a way where she couldn't be seen from the inside.

And it was there that she saw the Empress, bent over the same table they all used to discuss the movements of the Tarkartan army; the scattered maps they used to dictate territories were now creased underneath the woman's braced forearms, and crumpled in her clinging fists. Her pink-and-black tunic had been hiked up around her waist and the soft material was kept in place by Baraka's hands, wrapped firm around Mileena's hips.

Tanya felt her face flush with heat as she watched the man easily take the Empress from behind, thrusting into her hard enough to make her body shift back and forth against the table's surface.

And she felt her skin pull tight as she heard yet another familiar moan escape from Mileena's lips.

Tanya could see the way Mileena kept her head tilted back; she could see the woman's split lips part with each sound that rumbled from her throat. She even caught the way Mileena's fingers curled tighter against the table, no doubt shredding the maps underneath her hands with the motion.

[She couldn't wait to hear the woman's excuse for the torn papers tomorrow.]

She had already known about Baraka and Mileena's involvement with one another when she first joined the Empress's cause. Despite the prior knowledge, Tanya still got close with Mileena, closer than she initially thought she would. And even with their open flirting and touching, Baraka never seemed to mind; not even when it was obvious that the two of them were getting intimate with one another.

Mileena explained that Tarkatans themselves were rarely monogamous; to them, it was always a matter of breeding for the strongest, and with each passing year, the gene pool changed, so there was no sense in staying with the same partner.

In other words, Baraka didn't mind sharing.

Which was a bit of a confidence boost knowing that the Tarkatan General himself saw her fit to be a personal lover to the Empress.

With each heavy thrust, Tanya could see the ripple of skin across Mileena's thighs and backside; she could see the subtle pull of muscle in the woman's calves as Mileena stood on the balls of her feet, making it easier for Baraka to meet her hips.

Tanya felt a small tug of heat between her legs as she watched the two of them. Mileena would brag from time to time about how good of a lover Baraka was- even teasing to let her find out for herself one day. Tanya had always brushed the matter off, figuring with how brute and animalistic Tarkatans were on the battlefield that they were probably the same in the bedroom; and to her, that translated as being aimless and the type to just act without really thinking about what they were doing.

A fuck was a fuck, but there was a big difference between a good one and a bad one.

But seeing Baraka in action was an entirely different case.

She watched as Baraka yanked Mileena's hips back against his own, causing the woman to let out a hissed snarl, which was another one of Tanya's favorite sounds, before the man pushed her back forward- and pulled himself free with the motion.

And it was hard not to stare at the cock that hung between his legs; although she supposed that given how big the Tarkatan was in general, it only made sense that he remained proportionate.

Still, the sight of it managed to send a chill down her spine as Tanya found herself imagining what it must've felt like going inside.

Baraka gave Mileena a subtle slap on one cheek before the woman pushed herself up and turned around to face him- only to then hoist herself up onto the table in the same motion. And without any words between them, it seemed like they knew exactly what to do, or at least what they wanted; which only gave into the idea of just how long they had been together.

Grabbing at the Empress's discarded underwear, Baraka yanked them down from her thighs and tossed them away- allowing Mileena to spread her legs to him with greater ease now. And there was no denying just how quickly the man pushed his cock back between her legs, sparing no wasted time with the action, much to the Empress's delight it seem.

Mileena gave a rolling gasp at the quick penetration before she grabbed at Baraka's face and pulled him in. There was an obvious lack of lips from his side but that didn't stop his tongue from pushing between hers. Mileena ran her nails against Baraka's needle-like teeth, almost scraping against them as she kept him pulled in close to her- taking as much of his tongue as she could.

It was almost a disturbing scene, especially given the grunted noises that they were both giving off.

Baraka's hands moved to grope at her exposed breasts, squeezing them tight against his palms.

When he pulled away from her, Baraka used his hands to push Mileena flat against the table before he moved to take her hips in his hold once again; Mileena shifted beneath his hold before she hooked her legs over his broad shoulders, where she then used the sharp tips of her heels to pull him down closer to her.

He started thrusting into her again, and it was easy to see the amount of power, the amount of force behind each one.

It was easy to watch as Baraka plunged his cock inside of her with each thrust, ensuring that each one counted.

And again, Tanya found herself imaging what it must feel like.

How it would feel to have Baraka's cock inside of her, pounding into her the same way he was pounding it into the Empress.

Tanya watched as Mileena's back arched off of the table, watched as her fingers gripped at the edge of the table, watched as lips parted with another moan as the woman kept her head tilted back. She found herself watching how Mileena's breasts bounced in time with each thrust, watching how they bounced against her own ribcage with each one.

There was the subtle sound of skin slapping against skin as Baraka kept the Empress's hips pinned down while he ravaged her insides, giving her every inch there was to take.

[And seeing the man's cock for herself, abet at a distance, there were a lot of inches to take.]

Tanya was almost amazed that the table had yet to snap underneath them.

She watched as Baraka sank himself inside of the woman, leaning forward as he did so, overshadowing the Empress beneath him when he did. And there was no denying the hefty grunt that escaped the Tarkatan- one that was quickly followed by a long moan from Mileena as she clawed her hands at Baraka's chest. For a moment, Tanya could see the twist of ecstasy on the woman's face; the tight pull of her jaw and lips as she had to bite back the scream that was bubbling in her throat.

It lead her to bearing her teeth at the man above, who returned the same gesture.

And it was a look Tanya could see perfectly in her head; a look that she knew well-enough herself- the look of an Empress who was trying not to wake up an entire camp with her screams of passion.

Which was why Tanya usually kept a spare pillow nearby for Mileena to bite into, to scream into to at least get the motion out.

She watched as Mileena's entire body seem to convulse and squirm, no doubt finding the position restrictive as her legs trembled over Baraka's shoulders; the Empress was a kicker in the heat of a climax, almost as though she couldn't control those long legs of hers.

Still, Baraka kept her held down the entire time, subtly rolling his hips against her own- perhaps choosing to rub his cock inside of her rather than thrust it, allowing it to rub over the same spot again and again.

It felt like eternity before the movement between the two went still.

Before Tanya watched as Baraka pulled his cock out from between Mileena's legs- only to then have a mess of fluid come dripping out of the woman soon after.

With the action between the two winding down, Tanya knew they would eventually get up and resume whatever it was they had been doing. And if they caught her out here, she would have a hard time explaining why she was- and Tanya wasn't certain that either of them would believe a story of her having simply walked up to the tent right on time.

Stepping away from the tent, Tanya took a few quiet steps first before she hurried on towards her own tent.

Desperately trying not to focus on the heat under her skin and between her legs now.


	20. Biting- Mileena/Jade

Mileena had been tracking Jade through the dense forestry for a good half hour now, keeping a sharp eye on every move that the bodyguard made.

Given that the woman herself was dressed in a matching green, it wasn't exactly easy to keep up with every jump and sprint- but Mileena had tracked harder things before. She stayed in the branches above the woman, moving every time that Jade moved, shielding her own sounds behind the woman's; although the occasional pause and look around from Jade implied that she had heard something from time to time- but given how the Living Forest was, there were noises all over the place.

And it was always best to keep moving.

Mileena could feel the anticipation building; she felt the easy grin on her lips and the light sweat on her palms as she watched Jade enter a wide clearing. She moved slow, descending down along the tree branches until she felt she was in a good enough position to strike without breaking a bone on impact.

And once she was certain that Jade had her back to her, Mileena struck.

Launching herself from the tree branch, Mileena pounced onto the unsuspecting bodyguard- and made a successful hit as she tackled Jade into the ground.

There was a giving roll to help break the fall for the both of them, before Mileena wrestled with the woman.

She could feel Jade struggling underneath her as Mileena used her body weight to keep the woman held down at first- before she bit down onto Jade's shoulder as a secondary measure. And she heard the slight yelp that came with the motion, as Mileena locked her teeth into Jade's skin and forced the woman permanently down now; reducing her chance to struggle.

And Mileena took the opportunity to run her freed hands over Jade's body, kneading her palms against the woman's back. She could feel the tight pull of muscle underneath her hands, felt how each subtle flex seemed to be a reaction to her touch.

But it didn't take long for Jade to break from her hold.

It never really did; it was just the art of surprise that had given Mileena such a strong start.

With a quick elbow to the ribs, Jade managed to get a leg underneath her and forced herself up from the ground before the woman managed to throw the both of them onto their backs- breaking the holding lock Mileena had on her, and freeing herself from the pinned position.

As quick as Jade was, however, Mileena was much quicker.

Before Jade had a chance to roll over and greet her, Mileena grabbed at the back of the woman's uniform and yanked Jade back in against her. And with the looser position of her own body, Mileena managed to lock both of her arms around Jade's waist before Jade could break free from her again. Biting into the woman's shoulder once more, Mileena used her legs and lower back to roll herself onto her back again- pulling Jade on top of her as she did so.

Moving one arm to cross tight across Jade's chest, Mileena snaked her other arm between the woman's legs, which had been left sprawled open by the sudden rolling motion.

And Mileena didn't hesitate to land a firm slap between Jade's thighs, causing the woman to gasp in surprise.

"Mileena!"

She grinned at the scolded tone of the woman's voice and felt Jade yank her hand out from between her legs.

"You wanted to fight," Mileena reminded, as she released the woman from her locked jaw just long enough to speak, "- and you wanted to play dirty."

"I didn't want to fight," Jade corrected. "I asked you out here for some one-on-one time, _yes_, but I wanted it to be a little more subtle than this. There was really no reason for you to jump me like that- and then act like some kind of savage animal."

As much of a scolding as it sounded like, she knew the bodyguard just didn't want to admit how much she enjoyed it.

If anything, Jade was probably just upset about getting her uniform dirty.

Mileena grinned against Jade's neck as she wrestled her hands free, knowing now there was no reason to keep restraining the woman. Instead, she moved her hands up to Jade's breasts and tugged the woman's bikini top up and over them- with some difficulty given the tight hold of the material, which was needed given how much they needed to hold in.

"And just what part of you," Mileena started, as she wrapped her hands around the woman's exposed breasts now, squeezing them in her hold, and feeling the way they still managed to spill over in her palms, "- is subtle, Jade?"

"You're relentless- and _crude_."

Mileena released the woman's breasts and moved her hands over the rest of Jade's body, trailing down to her waist and hips, before she circled her hands over the woman's thighs. She squeezed the thick muscle under her hands, feeling the heavy twitch that came with the motion, before she yanked Jade's thighs open and spread them apart over her own legs. And Mileena kept them spread apart as she pushed her knees up and used them as a brace- eventually feeling the way Jade moved to tuck the toes of her boots underneath her calves.

And once she was certain that Jade had settled in against her, Mileena slipped a hand to rub between the woman's legs- and listened to the soft moan that quickly followed.

Mileena teased the woman as she traced the curve of her vulva through the thin material of her uniform bottoms, occasionally letting her two middle fingers follow the split between her labia.

"You don't exactly call someone out into the Living Forest just to place nice," Mileena reminded, purring the words into woman's ear.

"It's the only place where we can't be found," Jade reminded in return.

And that much was certainly true.

Only authorized guards and personnel were allowed out in the Living Forest- and even then, most of them refused to step a foot in the dense forestry. There were far too many lives claimed by the man-eating trees; there was too much wildlife living in the shadows of the overhead branches, just waiting for some poor sucker to walk right into their ambush.

But once you got past all the dangerous parts, the forest got a little easier to deal with.

There were a handful of large clearings that were safe and out of danger, that provided a good resting spot for whoever had managed to make it that far.

Jade was the only person Mileena knew who actually enjoyed going out into the forest; the woman never once objected to the Emperor's command of entering the place, the first amongst his council to do so. And once Jade became an expert on how to handle the forest, she let Mileena in on the secrets to navigating the living foliage.

Mostly so that they could sneak out here and do whatever they wanted to without getting caught.

Mileena continued to rub her fingers between Jade's legs, massaging them over her clit now and listening to the woman moan with each rolling motion. She could already feel how wet the woman was getting with the simple stroking. Even after the years spent sneaking around with the bodyguard, Mileena was still surprised at just how easy it was to get Jade worked up.

Then again, the anticipation of meeting one another out here had to have something to do with it as well.

Mileena slowly moved her other hand up along the woman's body. She ran her fingers over the woman's firm abdomen, traced the curve of her ribs under her dark skin, before she cupped her hand against the woman's breast once again; she rolled her fingertips over Jade's nipple until it was firm before she squeezed it- pinching it hard enough to make the woman squeak.

She moved her hand up to Jade's throat before she pulled the woman's head back, and bit into the soft curve of her neck. Mileena felt the woman flinch at the motion only to relax almost immediately afterwards, giving off a soft groan as she did so. She kept her jaw slack against the woman's neck and used her tongue to lick long, slow strokes against her skin- feeling the way Jade shivered at the warm contact.

Keeping her head pulled back, Mileena slowly worked her way from Jade's neck down along her shoulder, biting in overlapping impressions as she did so.

And each pressured bite caused a moan to escape from the woman's lips.

Mileena stopped her fingers just long enough to push them underneath Jade's uniform, allowing her fingertips to meet warm skin now. And she felt the tremor that ran under Jade's skin when she did so, which only encouraged her to push her fingers between the woman's folds, feeling the wet heat that pooled between them.

A throaty groan greeted the motion.

She pushed her fingers through the woman's folds, coating them in the warm arousal before Mileena slowly began to rub them over Jade's clit once more; and each circling motion of her fingers was made smoother by the fluid that coated them.

"Just like that," Jade whispered, a husky undertone in her voice now.

Mileena purred in response before she released the grip on Jade's neck and slowly slid her hand down along the woman's abdomen. Squeezing both of her hands between Jade's legs, Mileena used the fingers on one hand to spread the woman's lips open, while her other fingers continued to rub against her clit; an action which was now a little smoother. Between every other circling motion, Mileena pushed her fingers between Jade's folds, coating her fingers again before she went back to her clit- ensuring that each motion remained smooth and seamless.

It was messy, but she liked the warm, sticky feeling of the woman's arousal on her fingers.

Jade squirmed and moaned in her hold; her hands dug into the ground underneath them as she pushed her hips against her fingers- urging each rolling motion against her clit.

"Faster."

And Mileena abided to the command, circling her fingers faster and harder against the woman- hearing the stammered moan that came along with the change.

She continued to nip at Jade's neck, feeling how the woman seemed more focused on her fingers than her teeth; and Mileena pressed her luck with the distraction, bearing down harder against the woman's skin with each bite. Mileena pinched and pierced Jade's skin with her teeth, tasting the brief hint of blood on her tongue- but the long moans that escaped from those parted lips seemed more aligned with the work going on between her legs instead.

And she decided to elevate her own work.

Keeping Jade hooked on the fingers rolling over her clit, Mileena pushed her other hand further between the woman's legs- and managed to push two of her fingers inside of her. And there was no denying the easy way her fingers breached her; no denying the way Jade cried out as her body pulled up at the sudden penetration.

She pushed her fingers back and forth inside the woman before she found the spot she was looking for and curled them in against it instead.

"Mileena!"

It sounded good to hear her name screamed out like that, to hear Jade scream it out.

The woman was correct in calling her relentless before.

Mileena made no motions to stop or slow down as she felt Jade squirm in her hold, as she could practically feel the woman's climax building up. Mileena could feel the pushing of Jade's hips, felt the growing tightness of her walls around her fingers with each rubbing motion against them. She could hear it in Jade's stammered breathing, staggered between moans and subtle whimpers now.

She was so close.

And Mileena couldn't resist biting into the woman's neck again, feeling the way Jade fumbled in her hold- almost as though she was fighting back against her.

But there was no use in it.

Mileena heard the subtle pitch in Jade's voice before she felt the tremors that raced under the woman's skin; before she felt the sudden stiffness in Jade's shoulders as the woman dug them down against her- causing her teeth to sink deep into her skin. And the pitched scream that came after was either from her teeth digging in or from the climax that finished her off.

She groaned as well as she felt Jade's body grow tight around her fingers, as she felt the warm fluid that suddenly spilled around them.

The fingers against Jade's clit never faltered though, as Mileena rode the woman on for as long as she could- pressing her fingers down a little firmer to elongate the sensations. But she knew the tricks to handling the bodyguard; she knew that if she let the first climax die down, she could easily force a second one to come through. And Mileena did just that as she let Jade ride out the heated finish, waiting for the giving sign of her body falling back against her- before she started the process over again.

"Ah- Mileena-!"

Jade stammered through her name as her fingers rubbed firmer against the woman's clit now, as Mileena began to work her other fingers in and out of Jade's body in short thrusts- using the different sensation to catch the woman's attention.

And it worked as she felt Jade go stiff again, as she felt the woman's legs squirm and kick against her own- although Jade had enough self-discipline to not break the bracing hold that kept her legs spread apart. Mileena heard her panting and heard the telltale sign of her voice getting pitched again, before Jade finished a second time to her fingers.

And this one was more intense; it lasted longer than the first one did.

It had Jade shaking and fighting in her hold; it had her crying out into the living woods around them- a bit of a dangerous thing to do given the still lingering wildlife around.

And by the time it was over, Mileena could feel how hard the woman was breathing against her.

She could feel Jade fall against her in a state of dead-weight now.

Pulling her hands free, Mileena wrapped her arms back around the woman and managed to unlock their legs before she rolled the both of them to one side. She buried her face into Jade's hair, purring softly as she did, as she waited for the woman to collect herself and come back around.

And it took about as long as she imagined it would for the bodyguard to eventually recollect herself.

For Jade to recover from the tight ache that had no doubt settled between her legs now.

But it was nice to take the quiet moment and listen to the silence that engulfed them.

Mileena felt Jade pull from her hold and released the woman, watching as the bodyguard pulled away enough to sit up- and she followed in suit. She watched as Jade touched at her shoulder, now littered in bite marks, growing bruises, and a few or more puncture wounds. There was a subtle wince at the first touch before Jade looked to face the new injuries.

"Not bad-" Mileena started, only to be cut off by the fairly sharp slap that made contact with the side of her head.

It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it did catch her by surprise.

"Mileena, how am I suppose to go back to the palace looking like _this_?" Jade pressed, now looking less than thrilled about the whole ordeal. "I look like regurgitated meat."

A bit of an exaggeration.

If she really wanted to look like regurgitated meat, Mileena would've bitten her all over- which, given, was still a possibility.

"If anyone asks, just tell them you were in the Living Forest and no one will question you further," Mileena replied, garnering an eye roll from the other woman. She leaned in closer to the bodyguard, pulling herself over to where Jade was seated now- and partly trapped the woman by bracing her arms on either sides of her. "Besides, sweet Jade, you saw these teeth going into this and you still agreed to move forward- so I don't want to hear it."

Jade stared her down for a few seconds before a coy smile made its way onto her lips.

"You really are a piece of work, aren't you?" she mused.

"I believe the word you're looking for is Masterpiece," Mileena corrected.

The woman snorted out a laugh before Jade moved to cup her hands against her face and pulled her in for a kiss- subtle and sweet on the lips.

"That is a word," Jade agreed.

And Mileena felt the woman's words be accompanied by her hands as they dropped to brush over her own uniform. She felt the way Jade ran her fingers over the smooth material, trailing down along her neck and shoulders, before the woman teased her breasts. She felt Jade cup her hands underneath them, touching at the skin left exposed by the undercut of her uniform.

"Like I said, I didn't come out here to fight."


	21. Domesticity- Mileena/Tanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Kinktober from me!
> 
> I had to cut out a lot of the prompts and I didn't get a chance to finish the last 3 but I got a lot more done than I thought I would- especially since I didn't put anything together until the last day of September. I had a lot of fun with it, as frustrating as it was on some days since I was literally writing everything day-of for the most part. BUT it was a good exercise for me too, since I have a tendency of spending days on end editing just one thing, and for these chapters I had to get everything done in just a couple of hours. 
> 
> If I do Kinktober again next year (or just at any point in time really) then preparation is definitely key.

"_Quiet._"

Mileena grinned at the hushed word as she closed the bedroom door behind her, before she reached out and quickly pulled Tanya into a kiss.

And she felt how the Pyromancer reciprocated the embrace at the sound of the door lock sliding into place.

It had been twelve weeks now since their daughter was born.

Their beautiful offspring, conjured through a once-lost art of Edenian magic and sorcery.

Tanya had insisted on being the one to carry, claiming that she was the better option between the two- considering that Mileena still needed to be the head for the Tarkatan army. And given her title as Kahnum of Outworld, Mileena had responsibilities she needed to upkeep, and battles that still needed to be fought.

Not to mention, the ritual called for a lot of preparation and a lot of focus in order to pull it off- and those of natural Edenian blood had the best option of pulling it off successfully. And while Mileena was technically Edenian, Tanya outranked her by being full-blood and by being well-versed in sorcery to begin with.

And, in the Pyromancer's own words, it would be an honor to carry the first heir to the new-age Outworld throne.

It took a few weeks of chaos following their daughter's birth before things began to settle down and return to a new sense of normal. It was still difficult to navigate the new life that they were sharing, especially with a third addition between them, but they were handling it the best they could.

Tanya had been given a clean bill of health and recovery three weeks before, but had waited out on those weeks for her own needs- mostly because she was still nursing and was trying to catch up on some much needed sleep.

But now their child, freshly fed and tucked away in her crib to sleep, was being looked after by her milkmaids.

Which finally gave them the chance to sneak away for themselves.

Mileena's hands made easy work of Tanya's loosely-fitted shirt- and then made even easier work of the thin bra underneath.

She kissed the woman's bare neck and shoulders now, sparing no expense with the affection, as Mileena laid her crowned-wife down against their martial bed. She could feel Tanya's hands moving through her hair now; those fingers gently raking against her scalp as Tanya laid back underneath her and let her take the lead.

Milleena moved her hands to cup Tanya's breasts, taking in their fuller, rounder shape- taking in their added weight and feeling how they rested heavy in her palms now. She moved her fingers to roll across the woman's dark nipples, rubbing them under the subtle touch, and listening to the quiet moan that escaped from Tanya's throat.

"Easy," Tanya warned, her skin already flushed as Mileena massaged the sore and swollen skin. "If you squeeze them too hard you're going to make them spring a leak- _again_."

Her wife's pointed remark didn't go unwarranted.

Mileena had teased Tanya a few days prior by pinching her nipples through her shirt, knowing well that the woman had chosen to forgo her nursing bra that day; in her mind, the temptation was too grand, considering that she could see Tanya's nipples through the white shirt- and she thought nothing about grabbing them, seeing as she used to do it all the time before.

But the consequences of doing so didn't cross her mind until Mileena watched as her still-nursing wife lactated through the shirt almost immediately.

The reaction had been humorous- at least to Mileena.

Less so to Tanya however, who then chose to ignore her for the rest of the day in respite.

An understandable punishment.

"I'll be gentle," Mileena assured.

She moved her lips to kiss at Tanya's breasts, easy and gentle as she promised, while she used her hands to cup them from underneath. And Mileena listened to the quiet moaning that came from Tanya's lips as she tempted a slow stroke of the tongue over the woman's nipple, before she repeated it with the other breast. She could still feel the woman's fingers raking through her hair; long, slow strokes that curled a soft purr from her own lips.

Pressing her lips into the valley between Tanya's breasts, Mileena slowly began to work her way down along her wife's body.

She moved her hands down along with her, using her fingers as a mild barrier between her exterior teeth and Tanya's skin.

She kissed her way down along Tanya's ribs and down to her abdomen.

Mileena pulled away when she reached the woman's stomach, pausing her attention just long enough to work Tanya's pants from her hips; she eased them off of her thighs and legs, before Mileena tossed the discarded clothing off of the bed.

And she took the time to admire Tanya's new body.

The woman had bounced back fairly well after the baby- something Tanya had attributed to her good genes and the fact that she still took care of herself during the pregnancy. Mileena knew the woman wasn't entirely happy with her new body; Tanya complained about the occasional roll of skin around her waist, the wrinkles across her stomach, the dark bags under her eyes from constantly waking up throughout the night.

Her wife still looked amazing to her though.

And with their daughter now a living concept, Mileena found no reason to remark on anything else but that.

Putting herself between Tanya's legs now, Mileena felt the woman place them over her shoulders and felt the resting weight of the woman's heels against her back. The position allowed her to press her lips against the inside of Tanya's thigh now, before Mileena slowly began to work her way down- brushing soft kisses against the warm skin that greeted her.

Already, she could smell Tanya's scent; she could smell the arousal building up inside of her.

After twelve weeks of nothing more than kissing and occasionally feeling one another up, it seemed like they were both more than ready for this.

Mileena pressed her mouth between Tanya's legs, kissing her gently at first before she slowly pushed her tongue between the woman's folds. And almost immediately she could taste her; she could feel the warmth of her arousal on her tongue and gathering on her lips. She could hear Tanya moan softly with the touch, felt the subtle dig of the woman's heels against her back.

As badly as she wanted to ravage the woman, Mileena kept her actions slow as she slid her hands underneath Tanya's hips; she paced herself as she worked her tongue slowly over the Pyromancer, moving in long, single strokes at first as a warm up. She kept a careful watch on the woman as she lifted her hips against her mouth now, sealing the space between them.

Mileena used the tip of her tongue to draw shapes and letters between Tanya's folds, using the broad appendage to work and push her way around. And she felt the way Tanya pushed up against her; Mileena felt the weight of her fingers as the woman pushed them into her dark hair, gathering the thick strands in her tight hold. A silent sign of encouragement as she continued to stroke over her.

She could feel and taste how the woman's arousal was beginning to pool against her tongue and lips now- aroused by the full working of Mileena's mouth pressed warm and tight against her.

"How does it feel, Dearest?" Mileena whispered, pulling away just enough to form the question.

Her eyes peered up from between the woman's legs to look at her- only to realize that all she could see was the way Tanya had her head tilted back.

"Even better than before," she breathed. "Keep going."

With her wife's approval, she did.

Mileena used her tongue for one long stroke, covering the woman from end to end before she pulled Tanya's hips against her mouth once more; she closed her lips around the woman's clit and suckled gently at first- a motion made tedious due to her split cheeks. But the action was there as Mileena felt a more prominent tug on her hair now in response. She curled her fingers against Tanya's skin, holding her hips with a gentle firmness as she utilized every part of her mouth to satisfy the woman.

She could hear Tanya moaning again and felt the woman squirming underneath her hold now.

Mileena moved her lips from Tanya's clit to her thigh and then back again, and then to her labia, suckling on different parts of her to keep the woman on edge. She eased Tanya into each motion, dragging out every stroke of her tongue, every suckle from her lips, to give the woman room to speak- and each motion was met with a throaty moan, with a stronger tug of the hair.

It was taking longer than it had before to get Tanya to cum, but it was worth the work.

And Mileena put in every bit of work as she felt those heels digging into her back now, as she felt fingers scraping against her scalp.

But the sudden jerk in Tanya's hips, the onset trembling in the woman's thighs around her head was a well-received reward. Mileena loosened her hold and felt how Tanya rolled her hips against her mouth, against her lips; she felt how the woman's back arched off of the bed, felt the subtle twist of her body as the climax rolled through her. And she continued with her licking, her suckling, riding the woman out and feeling the warm arousal that spilled against her tongue and lips.

And even when Tanya eventually settled again, Mileena continued to use her tongue- abet a little gentler now, as she swirled the tip of it around the woman's wet folds.

She only pulled away when she heard the hard exhale that Tanya gave off.

Mileena gave the woman some time to cool off as she worked herself out from beneath her legs, now feeling the subtle numbness from where Tanya's heels had dug in mid-climax. She slowly crawled back over the woman, brushing a few scattered kisses along her now heated body, before she pooled her breath between the woman's breasts once more.

And she felt Tanya's hands move to cup her jaw before her wife pulled her in against her, chuckling quietly behind pressed lips as she did.

"How do you feel?" Mileena spoke, as she moved her hands to massage Tanya's breasts once more; she was careful not to squeeze at them this time, especially under the woman's more watchful eyes now.

"It was a little easier than I thought it'd be," Tanya admitted, her fingers stroking through her hair once again. "It feels different but not by much- I'm sure once we get back into a rhythm, it'll work itself out."

The thought of returning to their previous schedule was alluring, to say the least.

Mileena leaned in and kissed Tanya once more, feeling the quiet moan on the woman's lips as she moved her fingers to rub at Tanya's nipples. Soft and plump from nursing and the extra weight of her breasts, she could feel the subtle firmness to them now- making them easier to roll around between her fingers. The temptation to squeeze them was there but Mileena knew when the risk did not equal reward; and she didn't want to go from close contact like this back to getting the silent treatment.

"The baby's still asleep, you know," Tanya started, as her hands moved to Mileena's tunic- and carefully freed it from the leather chest-plate underneath it. "And the milkmaids have her for now. We could try for something a little more daring if you want, to make the most of the time we have now."

"Oh?" Mileena mused, intrigued by the proposition, and the feeling of Tanya's hands now undoing the straps of her chest-plate. "What is it you have in mind?"

Tanya didn't answer, not with her words anyways, as her fingers finished with the straps to her chest-plate before they pulled at the leather until it split down the sides. And from there, Mileena helped the woman with pulling it off over her head, before she herself tossed it aside; she heard it hit the floor of their bedroom, where it would stay until she was forced to retrieve it.

Her wife continued to keep her silence as Tanya tugged at the black binding around her waist now- unraveling it until it came free, and taking her tunic with it as the fabric fell loose in her hands. This time, Mileena sat back onto her knees to discard both of the items, before she moved her hands to brace against both sides of Tanya's head.

And Mileena felt a warmth rush over her as she felt Tanya's eyes moving over her body, as she felt the woman press her hands against her abdomen before they slid up to cup her own breasts.

"I was thinking, we could get reacquainted with a couple of the things that we own," Tanya replied, a teasing undertone in her voice now.

Mileena found it a little difficult to listen to the woman while Tanya had her nipples pinched tight between her fingers. But she knew where the woman was going with the words and felt herself stir at the prospect of the idea.

"Start small and work our way back up," she continued. "Get however far we can before someone comes knocking at the door."

"Which won't be very far then," Mileena teased.

"Then perhaps we should start now."


End file.
